The Master's Cup
by SuperXBrother
Summary: After winning the Sinnoh Cup, Ash vanished. Four years later the Master's Cup is held. Ash competes to prove himself. But Ash Ketchum is believed to be dead. An ancient myth is resurrected. Time is running out as the fate of the pokemon world approaches.
1. I CHOOSE YOU!

The Master's Cup

Chapter One

I CHOOSE YOU

_Sinnoh League Stadium_

The oval stadium of the Sinnoh League Conference was backed to the brim with pokemon enthusiasts. Trainers, Coordinators, Breeders, Gym Leaders, Elite Four Members, Champions, everyone who had anything to do with pokemon was just one of the millions inside the massive stadium. And they were all there to see one thing. To witness the birth of the Sinnoh Pokemon League Winner. The air was filled with screams that could be heard all across the entire mountainous region. They all became silent when the announcer began to speak.

"Hello everyone! I welcome you to the final battle! This will be a full six on six battle and at the end we will see who is the best trainer in Sinnoh! After today, one of our two finalists will be eligible to challenge the elite four. This is the battle everyone has waited for. Let us now reflect back on the year's events…

_Finals Trainer Room A_

While the announcer was speaking of the past year, a fourteen year old boy was sitting on a bench. He wore a black vest with a yellow stripe running across it. He had on blue jeans and red sneakers. His fingerless gloves were black and green. On his head, sitting above messy, jet black hair, was a red and black hat with a blue symbol on it. He had tanned skin, a slightly scarred face, and warm auburn eyes.

He was lost in thought as he gazed upon the small object in his right hand. It was a red and white ball. It had a line circling its equator, save for its front where a tiny button sat, waiting to be pressed.

One the desk to his left, five other identical balls sat…waiting. But the ball in his right hand had something the other five balls did not. Something that would have been easily tossed away, had it not been so special to this young man.

On the front of the ball, on top of the button, sat a tattered, old sticker. It was once a bright, shinning gold, but over the years it had turned a sickly greenish color thanks to the elements surrounding it. It was a sticker shaped like a bolt of lightning.

The man stared intently at this one ball. But then a voice appeared in the silent room.

"Will the two finalists please report to their battle destinations. Will the two finalists please report to their battle destinations."

The man sighed but there was a slight twinkle in his warm brown eyes. He placed the ball with the sticker into his pocket. The five unmarked balls were clipped onto his belt. He then pulled out another object. A peculiar ribbon. It was half of a ribbon. He tied it and wore it as a necklace underneath his vest, just as he had been doing since that one day…

He walked over to the door and felt a weight jump onto his shoulder. It was a yellow creature shaped like a mouse. It had yellow fur. Black tips on its ears and brown ones on his back. He had two red dots on his cheeks humming with electricity and a lightning tail.

"Pika?(You okay?)" The man had been able to speak and understand the electric mouse since they first met. Most people could never achieve this but this man was anything but ordinary.

"Yeah, just thinking." The mouse had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Pi. Pi. Chu. Pi. Pikachu.(About what?)" It pressed on. He chuckled.

"Everything you and I have done to get here. And to think you hated me when we first met!"

"Pi! Pika. Chu. Pi. Chu. Pikachu.(Yeah. It was funny when you were fried for the first time.)"

"But now were best friend."

"Pi. Pika!(To the end!)"

"Ready to win it all?" The mouse was sparking. The smirk only got bigger.

"Pikachu!" He fried his friend as his answer. He was used to it by now so it didn't do anything to him.

"Knew you'd say that." he said grinning. The two walked out of the room.

_Sinnoh League Stadium_

"And now the time has come! We are about to see a great battle unfold before our very eyes. There are two trainers who have bonded with their pokemon and defeated every one of the trainers here. However, only one can be victorious. In the green corner we have Paul Slaid from Veilstone City!"

Half of the crowd cheered for the purple haired guy in grey pants and a blue vest. He strode confidently into the arena, positive that he was going to win the match easily.

"And in the red corner we have Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

Ash walked through the doors when the blast of cheering rammed into his ears. He did his best to ignore the screams and shouts as he made his way to his position on the arena.

Ash got into postion and looked at the league box. A booth above them were the four elite members. Above them in the final booth was the Champion. And sitting next to her was an old man wearing his hat backwards.

"Yes, these two have both impressed all of the league. We have the miner Roark, grass lover Gardenia, fighter Maylene, the tsunami maker, Crasher Wake, the mysterious Fantina, steel cold Byron, the icy yet fiery Candice, and the shocking Volkner as our beloved Sinnoh gym leaders.

There is the scurrying Aaron, hard Bertha, fiery Flint, and the mind reader Lucious

And at the top we have the one, the only, the most powerful trainer in all of Sinnoh! It's the beautiful Champion, Cynthia! And next to her we have the one man who made all this possible. Our own Mr, Goodshow!

The two trainers glared at each other as the referee walked onto the field.

"And now Mr. Gidrin walks onto the field to judge the match. May everyone in the stadium give a minute of silence in recognition of everything that these two trainers have accomplished. The stadium lulled into a dead silence. Ash's mind was swimming in his memories. When he protected Pikachu from the spearow. When he caught Caterpie as his first pokemon. When he met Misty and Brock. Team Rocket. All his gym battles in Kanto. Stopping Mew and Mewtwo from fighting. Riding Lapras in the Orange Islands. Learning of his fate as the Chosen One. Becoming friends with Latias and Latios. Pikachu becoming sick as they entered Hoenn. Meeting May and Max. Team Aqua and Magma. Learning about Lucario and the power of Aura. Meeting Scott. Battling Brandon. Team Rocket stealing Pikachu in Sinnoh for the first time. Fighting Team Galactic. Befriending the Dragon Trio, the Lake Trio, and Arceus. Helping Zoura and its mother Zorak.

Every single one of these memories passed through Ash's mind in a minute. And that minute took forever. But at the same time, it ended all too soon for Ash.

"This will be a full, six on six battle. Substitutes are allowed."

"And now we will see who goes first."

The red and green wheel lit up. The lights flickered and flashed until they stopped on green.

"And Paul will choose first!" Paul pulled out a poke ball.

"Ursaring, stand by for battle!" A giant, menacing bear roared taunting Ash and Pikachu.

"And Paul chooses Ursaring! What Pokemon shall Ash choose?" Ash picked up a poke ball from his belt. He paused, looked at the spot where the half ribbon was, at then threw the sphere.

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

**A/N: Hey guys. After seeing how much you like my Harry Potter stories, I decided to expand. Here are the challenges.**

**1. Leave a comment. Tell me what you think!**

**2. Tell me which six of **_**ASH's **_**pokemon you want in this battle. **

**Until next chapter…bye!**


	2. The Battle Begins

A/N: Hey guys! I am so sorry about the long wait! The epic war of Raven and Snakes in The Lord and Lady story is over so I decided to upload another chapter.

Thanks To…

Dylan

Gabrielsolomon

Seanzilla115

DBZ101

dark machine

Demonlordnaruto

Midnightmoon602

Pkmnfankael92

Ryan

**The anime theme songs are in this chapter and are in bold print.**

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Two**

**The Battle Begins**

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

The red and white sphere twirled round and round until it finally opened. A blinding white rush of light erupted from it. It changed shape and the white blended into full color. The creature was tall. Very tall. It's body was a forest green and it had a bushel of ferns as its tail. Yellow bulbs grew out of its back and a pink stripe ran across the belly, It had piercing yellow eyes and a grooved head. It glared at the grizzly bear across the field and yelled,

"SCEPTILE!"

"Let the battle begin!" The referee shouted.

**I wanna be the very best**

**Like no one ever was**

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Ash said.

**To catch them is my real test**

**To train them is my cause**

"Ursaring, wait, then use focus blast!" Paul stated as if he were bored. Sceptile zoomed in on the giant bear, his arms glowing bright green. It slashed at the bear but Ursaring seemed not to notice.

**I will travel across the land**

**Searching far and wide**

Then as Sceptile landed, Ursaring roared. It put its claws together and created a sky blue ball of energy. Its hands trusted forward and so did the ball. It slammed into the defenseless grass starter. Sceptile went skyward and Paul shouted, "Hyperbeam!"

The result was imminent. Sceptile caught full blast of the attack and had swirls in its eyes before it slammed into the earth. Ursaring was panting from the amount of energy used.

**Teach Pokemon to understand **

**The power that's inside**

"Sceptile…return." Ash mumbled. The red light recalled the Forest Pokemon back to its ball. "Thank you."

Up in the V.I.P. Section, a group of people were watching the intense battle.

"Oh no!" Said a short kid wearing a green shirt and brown pants. Glasses adjourned his face in a geeky style. He had short black hair.

"Sceptile!" shouted a young, energetic bluenette. She wore a very short black dress that left little to the imagination. Her blue eyes were scared at the idea of Ash losing.

"Don't worry guys!" said the sweet voice the _Princess of Hoenn_. She wore a red vest, blue shorts, and a red bandana. She was a very early bloomer so the clothes were quite form fitting. "Ash will find a way and pull through. He always does." She placed her hand on her right wrist. On it was a sliced up ribbon.

"You're right May. Ash has always gotten himself into tight situations. But he always makes it through in the end. He will stop at nothing to help those he cares about and those Pokemon of his want to win." Said the voice of Brock Slate. He wore a green and orange vest and brown cargo pants. He had spiky brown hair and for some weird reason, his eyes were usually shut tight. His friends never asked him, afraid of what the answer might possibly be.

"But Brock…look at the state of Ash's Sceptile!" Said an red head tomboy. She wore a yellow vest and blue shorts. Her fiery hair was pulled into a pony tail on the side of her head. "If Ash battles like that then he's going to be creamed!"

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" May practically shouted. "How could you doubt that Ash will win? Look at all that he's gone through to get here. He beat all those other trainers. Heck he even had Pikachu beat that guy Tobias's Darkrai. After all his hard work, how could you possibly imagine Ash would lose?"

The group looked at her, bewildered. Misty and Dawn looked horrible at what they had just said.

"Yo-you're right May." Dawn said sadly. "Ash has gone through all that. He believes in his Pokemon."

"Yeah. Sorry…Ash is powerful after all." Misty said quickly. She slowed down. "He is amazing though. He believes in himself even after facing Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic. He stood against them even though he was vastly outnumbered."

May noted that both Misty and Dawn had dreamy looks on their faces.

"Well you shouldn't doubt Ash. He's your friend and needs support no matter which way the battle goes." Brock noted the girls' faces too. 'Ash is definitely in for it. Three girls…wow.'

"Hey guys! Stop your yapping and pay attention!" Max said irritated.

**Pokemon**

**It's you and me**

"And Ash loses his first pokemon! Which shall he pick next?" The announcer recalled to the stadium. Ash picked the next ball from his belt.

**I know it's my destiny**

**Pokemon**

"Go Totodile!" Out popped a tiny crocodile. It was blue with red fins and a big jaw. It looked at its surroundings and started to dance.

"Toto-to dile!" It sang.

"Watergun!" Ash commanded. The crocodile obeyed.

**Oh you're my best friend**

**In a world we must defend**

"Dodge it!" But the bear was to slow. It caught the entire jet stream of pounding water eroding from Totodile's gaping jaw and slammed into a wall.

**Pokemon **

**A heart so true**

"Ur-sa-" It collapsed from exhaustion.

**Our courage will pull us through**

**You teach me and I'll teach you**

"Worthless." Paul sneered. He sent out the next creature.

**Pokemon**

**Gotta catch em all**

**Gotta catch em all**

"Weav." The purple creature moaned. It had sharp claws and a red crown. It was a Weavile.

**Every challenge along the way**

**With courage I will face**

"Use Blizzard!" The very air froze in place. The ground was covered in ice and a harsh wind shot through the stadium.

**I will battle everyday**

**To claim my rightful place**

"Totodile, use water gun straight into the blizzard." The blast of water coursed into the winds and froze into a spear of ice.

**Come with me, the time is right**

**There's no better team**

The ice spear began spinning from the winds. It twirled faster and faster aimed straight for Weavile.

**Arm and arm we'll win the fight**

**It's always been our dream**

"Wevi-" The pointed shard slammed into the pokemon's stomach. **Pokemon**

**It's you and me**

"AND WEVILE HAS TAKEN MAJOR DAMAGE! IS IT OUT?

**I know it's my destiny**

**Pokemon**

Weavile struggled to get up. Paul didn't say anything. He recalled the groaning pokemon and ordered, "Win or else!"

**Ooh you're my best friend **

**In a world we must defend**

It was a giant in steel armor. Its helmet was horned and the creature's eyes stopped the little croc in its tracks.

**Pokemon**

**A heart so true**

"AGGRON!" The pokemon roared.

**Our courage will pull us through**

**You teach me and I'll teach you**

**Pokemon.**

"METAL SOUND!" Paul roared. The horns on its head glowed white and vibrated back and forth. Sound waves picked up and a horrible noise emitted.

"GRON!"

"TOTO!" The frequency and force of the noise slammed the blue pokemon into the wall behind it.

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**Gotta catch 'em all**

**POKEMON!**

"Totodile!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I am new at writing pokemon battles so…

Anyway! I have started the final battle between Ash and Paul. Only time will tell what will come next. Until the next chapter, do the challenges.

Bragging Rights Go To…

Ryan-Sceptile,

DBZ101-Sceptile

Dylan-Sceptile, Totodile

I see that Sceptile was pretty popular. And I love the Totodile in the show so I was already going to have him in here! Dylan…can you read minds or something?

1. Which Pokemon should Ash have after he disappears? This will be highly important! **Squeeze in Unova pokemon if you can!**

2. Any ideas on catfight scenes between Misty, May, Dawn and the others in their battle for Ash?

3. I just got Pokemon Black. Which is your favorite version of each generation?"

Okay guys I promise to update by next Tuesday at the latest. I just got Pokemon Black and I'm addicted. Tell me of any ideas you have. Part Two will be here by next week. I promise! See you soon and remember…

**GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL!**


	3. Mirrors of each other

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Three**

**The Battle Rages On**

"Totodile!

The wall had a huge crocodile shaped hole indented into it's steel plates. The croc fell to the ground with the fainted swirl eyes. It had taken lots of damage and Ash ran right to the pokemon.

**Let's do it!**

**I wanna be the very best.**

"Totodile! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. The swirls faded and the appendages of the reptile moved in a slow, dance like movement.

"To-to." It said with a big fat grin on its face. Ash grinned back.

**Like no one ever was**

**(ever was, ever was)To catch em is my real testTo train them is my cause**

"Take a nice long rest buddy. You did awesome." The poke ball pulsed red and the blue pokemon vanished into thin air. Ash got up and walked back to his position.

"PATHETIC!" Paul sneered. "This is why you consistently keep losing Ketchum. You care to much about those around you. You need to learn that Pokemon are tools for power. If you care, both you and your Pokemon will become weak. I saw how you tried to get that Gible of yours to learn Draco Meteor. Showing compassion would never have worked. When will you learn Ash? No matter how much you've done for them, eventually they will hate you."

**My whole life has led to thisTime to test my skills**

"Not true!" Ash yelled back at the purple haired trainer. "My friends would never hate me! We've been through so much together! Paul, we will beat you! Let's show them how strong we really are! Go and show them what you're made of!" He cried, throwing the sphere across the battlefield and out popped a menacing creature that looked like a blue, yellow, and red land shark. It had heard everything Paul had said from inside his poke ball and looked ready to tear his pokemon limb from limb. It was so angry that it didn't even bite Ash on the head like it usually did when outside his poke ball.

"GABITE!" the land shark roared. It stomped across the ground, impatiently waiting for the battle to start again.

**I know I just can't missGonna show the world.**

"And…begin!" The referee said loudly, but nervously. Weavile and Gabite looked ready to kill one another. Gabite soared straight at Weavile. The Sharp Claw Pokemon's smirk only grew. An identical smirk was upon its trainer's face.

"Dodge." The smirking pokemon jumped high. Gabite growled even more. "Use blizzard." It hooked its claw into the boundary wall and opened its mouth . A chilling wind crept past the audience, whispering, waiting. It fired. There was no possible way of dodging the massive snowstorm, unless…

**Born to be a winner (Johto!).**

**Born to be a Champion**

**Born to be a winnerBorn to be the very best (Pokémon Johto)**

"Gabite! Dig!" The shark went underground. The blizzard stopped momentarily. The crowd stood silent, waiting.

"Pay attention or else!" Paul sneered.

"Attack!" Ash yelled.

**Born to be a winner!Pokémon!Every challenge along the way With courage I will face (courage I will face)**

"Ice beam!" Paul commanded. Gabite screamed in pain as the effect of ice seeped into his ground and dragon type body.

"Ga!" The giant shark was forced into the ground, freezing, shivering, still be assaulted from the sub zero onslaught of Weavile's ice beam.

"Gabite! Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash called out to his almost frozen pokemon.

**I will battle every dayTo claim my rightful placeCome with me, the time is rightThere's no better team (there's no better team!)**

"Ga-bi-te!" The jaw of the shark opened wide, letting in the freezing ice, and hummed with energy. A blue-white colored beam of power built from inside his mouth. The ice pelted the pokemon more and more. Finally it screamed, "GABITE!" The blast shot straight into the Weavile and it slammed back into the wall. It fell down into the ground hard, but got right back up. Gabite was panting. The effects of the blizzard were taking their toll on the semi ground type, semi dragon type. It would be any second before…

"Use blizzard! Full power!" The blast of crystallized snow blasted straight into the gasping shark. It was sent flying into the air. The air swirled, getting colder and colder by the second. Everyone could see their breath though the weather was supposed to be eighty degrees.

"Show them what you can really do! Let's show them the power of your Draco Meteor!" Still in the air, still in pain by the howling winds of blizzard, Gabite tried to opened its mouth again, with much difficulty. The very winds were preventing him from doing so.

"Ga!" It cried out.

**Arm in arm we'll win the fightGonna live our dreamBorn to be a winnerBorn to be a Champion**

"Gabite! Listen to me! You can do this! Now show them your true power!"

"Gabite!" The orb of pure energy formed and launched itself into the freezing sky.

"Come on…come on…" Ash said to himself. Gabite still had trouble with the move every now and then. The sphere reached the climax of its ascension…and began to fall back down in utter failure. Ash sighed. But suddenly…

**Born to be a winnerBorn be the very best (the very best)I was born to be a winnerBorn to be a Champion**

_CRACK_

Ash looked up. He was practically screaming with happiness and joy. The orb had indeed broken into many massive meteors. Many massive meteors headed straight for Weavile. It was to tired to move.

"Gabi!" Gabite had been the first one of the many massive meteors that were headed straight for planet Earth. He was knocked out at the first tiny speck of dirt.

The meteors all headed straight for Weavile! There was no way it could dodge all of the rocks. The referee hadn't even determined Gabite to be unable to continue battling. He was watching to see whether dodging the space rocks was possible.

**Born to be a winnerBorn be the very bestBorn to be a winner!(born to be the very best)**

"Weavile, use blizzard!" A symphony of "Huh" echoed throughout the stadium. The panting Weavile summoned more of its everlasting cold and blasted the winds at the falling rocks. The rocks miraculously, or unfortunately, began to slow down. Soon, they were hovering in midair. They were gently let down onto the ground, acting as a fortress protecting the exhausted Weavile. The audience, judges, and Ash were waiting. Nothing happened. The Ref. looked at Gabite and said,

"Gabite is unable to battle!" Ash's mouth dropped open. Paul had easily stopped the move he and Gabite had worked so hard on.

**Born to be a winner,Pokémon! **

"And now three of Ash Ketchum's pokemon are down! Paul still has four! We'll be taking a thirty minute break so our battlers can plan out their new strategies. We'll see you all back soon." The intercom went silent.

"See what I mean Ketchum?" Paul yelled from across the battlefield. Weak Pokemon will only follow weak trainers. All those times you've been wasting your time with friends who will leave you alone one day. All those times you foolishly thought you could challenge Team Galactic with such a weak team. You challenged them when you could have been making your Pokemon stronger. Soon, they'll want revenge. And they'll target all those you unwisely chose to be your friends. They'll want revenge and will attack your weakness, your friendships, to get it. And not just Galactic. Team Rocket, Magma, and Aqua would want their revenge against you as well. Maybe one day, you will wise up and learn not to care. Only then, will you understand what the true meaning of power is." Paul turned around, recalled the tired Weavile, and walked away, back to his room.

Ash looked disbelievingly at the rocks Paul had stopped so effortlessly. He took Gabite's poke ball and recalled it back inside. He took one last glance at the battlefield, and he to walked away.

Misty, May, and Dawn all looked in shock when Paul stopped the Draco Meteor so easily.

"How was that even possible?" Dawn blurted out.

"I don't know." Misty replied. "Ash seems to have taken that hit pretty hard."

"Well I am going to go comfort him. He'll need a victory kiss inorder to win." She said turning around.

"Wait! What if he wants to kiss me?" Misty said, annoyed by the blunette's statement.

"Why would he want to kiss you? I'm so much prettier and more talented then you are!" Dawn spoke, her voice rising angrily.

"Yeah right!" Misty almost yelled. "And your definition of pretty is dying your hair in such a ridiculous, fake color?"

"It's not a fake color! It's natural. And I would never dye it! Yours would need some though. That orange hair is u-g-l-y!" She said smugly.

"What did you just say, you little-"

Over on the other side of the V.I.P. section, May, Brock, and Max were watching the two girl's catfight, while sweat dropping at their shenanigans. Brock and Max were resting against the wall. May was leaning over the guardrail, looking straight at where Ash had disappeared.

"They've been doing that for how long since we got here?" Max asked.

"About thirty minutes." Brock groaned. "Max…you go and try to break those two up. They look like

they're about to maul each other to death. Max sighed deeply and walked over. He said to them, "Dead man walking." They chuckled.

"Do you think Ash will be okay?" May asked. Brock smiled a little.

"He will if a certain someone talks to him. I notice that you're wearing a particular bracelet on today of all days."

"I always wear it Brock and-" her hand shot up to her mouth. Her face reddened. Brock raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"What was that you said May?" He asked innocently. "Could you have possibly said you ALWAYS wear a certain bracelet?" May punched his arm.

"Oh shut up before I-"

"No need to do that May!" Brock said quickly. "Please not that! I still haven't recovered from the last time you pulled that prank on me!" May smirked.

"I thought so. Now you'd better answer my question buddy."

"I think a certain someone should go talk to him. And definitely someone who's not in the middle of a death match."

"Okay. I'll check on him." She walked over to the staircase.

"And May?" she turned around. Brock was still smiling. "He hasn't taken his half of either." May nodded. She walked down the stairs. Two floors down, she could still hear the screams of two of Ash's traveling partners dueling it out. Shaking her head, she walked down more flights of stairs and wove through the endless maze of halls very quickly. She had a purpose and thirty minutes was not a lot of time.

Finally, she found the room where Ash was supposed to be located. She was about to walk in when she heard him talking to his first friend, the electric mouse, Pikachu. In a manner that she remembered from her first day as a trainer, she opened the door slightly and listened to Ash. She was not expecting what Ash said.

"-just don't know Pikachu. I'm so confused. All of this stuff that's been going on…I can't imagine life without her." May shuffled slightly but Ash didn't seem to notice Pikachu did and saw may through the door's opening. She made a silencing gesture and Pikachu, smirking, nodded slightly. "But with all that stuff Paul kept talking about with Team Rocket and the others…I just don't know what to do. Plus I've got this battle to finish and I'm losing badly. If I don't win, she might not like me anymore. Paul is right in a way. With my dream of becoming a master, her dreams are difficult to. She's not practicing what she want cause she's helping me with what I want." He stroked Pikachu's yellow fur.

"Pika." He replied sadly. He looked right into May's eyes. She understood. May stomped her feet onto the floor, pretending like she was just coming into the hall and then knocked onto the door. Through the crack, she saw Ash jump. He rustled around with something and then said sadly,

"Come in." May opened the door. There Ash was, looking almost defeated on the bench. Pikachu sat on his lap, his ears drooping slightly. May wondered where to begin. Finally she decided on,

"Ash, we need to talk."

**A/N: **HA! Leaving you with a cliffhanger like that! Ha! Ha! Ha! I am evil. So Ash is losing the battle! Don't be scared. There's a whole other chapter for the battle. But I'm not telling! You guys have to wait! I combined dark machine and Gabrielsolomon's suggestions together for Gabite. Ash worked with Gible a lot, but he did not have him long enough to evolve twice in the anime. Gible should have been made a Gabite by the end of Diamond and Pearl though…

Misty and Dawn get into a catfight about Ash and Max has to break them up? Poor kid. He's only ten or eleven or whatever (Anime physics. Always confusing). Point is, he shouldn't and doesn't even know what they're fighting about. Brock knows May's secret. Hmm…..

**(Spoiler alert)**

Paul's comment about the teams will be an extremely important part of the story. Plus it'll be in maybe three or so chapters so you don't have to wait too long. Hurrah!

Thanks To…

Midnightmoon602

Klyn Farseer

Lighningblade49

LAWLS117

Advanceshipping is awesome

Advanceshipping4ever

forced phantom

Rainbowluvr17

AshxMy

Luiz4200

a applesauce

Bragging rights go to

agapplesauce-battle

Rainbowluvr17-victory kiss

Advanceshipping4ever-race

Advanceshipping is awesome-fight

dark machine-Gible

Gabriel Solomon-Garchomp

Challenges

1. What will team Rocket/Magma/Aqua/Galactic s' revenge be?

2. What will May and Ash talk about?

3. What will Ash's last three pokemon be?

See you all next time. Chapter Four-The Final Countdown


	4. The Storm

**HI everyone! Sorry for not updating! Curse that dreaded Error Type Two! Anyway, the final battle of the Sinnoh League is finally here! And a word before you read. I know that the last part of the battle is off considering the move types but just imagine that Ash is using the situation to power up the final move. Okay? So please don't complain that it can't have happened. It's called Fan****FICTION****!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING POKEMON!**

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Four**

**A Stormy Finish**

"Ash, we need to talk."

**(May's POV)**

It killed me to see him looking like this. So sad and depressed. He has been working his entire life for this moment. And now…

"About what?" He said roughly. Where was the Ash I traveled with all those years ago? He can't have left? Could he? No…this was Ash. He was just…different than before. I didn't know what to say to him really. So I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"Ash, what's wrong?" I asked as gently as possible. I didn't want to upset him but he needed to talk with someone. And with Misty and Dawn pulling each other's hair out upstairs and Max trying to keep them from ripping each other to shreds and Brock…well you get the picture.

"Nothing."

"Pika-pi-chu." Pikachu said sadly. Those two always could somehow talk with each other. How? I have

no idea. They talked for a second and Ash said,

"I said nothing's wrong Pikachu! I'm fine!" Pikachu's ears dropped down. I hated seeing the two of them

like this.

"Ash, something is wrong. Even a Slowpoke could notice that. Tell me." I urged him on.

"I can't do it. I can't do it!" He said more to himself than to me.

"What do you mean? Of course you can!"

"May, how many Pokemon Leauge's have I entered?" He said sadly.

"Four main ones. And those mini ones you entered.

"And how many of those main ones have I won?"

"None. But-" I was interrupted.

"But nothing May!" He shouted. "I've trained my Pokemon. I've trained for god know how many years

but still we never win. The one time I get this close and Paul's kicking my ass!"

"You'll turn it around Ash." I tried to bring up his spirits. Where was the Ash I remember?

"But May, look at what Paul has said." He continued.

"Paul is nothing but an abusive trainer who does not give a crap about his Pokemon!" I shouted back at

him. Ash needs to get a wake up call. If he doesn't he'll lose for sure.

"He's right though!" What! "I've focused too much on other things. I've let my Pokemon be distracted.

And I've-"

"let them have a rest from exhausting training that could kill them!" I finished for him. "How could you

say that Paul is right?"

"I'm not saying his way of training was right or wrong. But while I have been distracting myself, he's

been training his Pokemon." He said.

"Pokemon aren't tools! They are living creatures. They aren't mindless drones that can endure countless

hours of life threatening battles!" I shouted. "Pokemon aren't tools of war! Where are you getting this

outrageous thinking from?"

"I know that Pokemon aren't weapons, May!" He shouted back. "but think about all the time I've wasted.

Time where I could have been building up my team!"

"So you regret all the time you "wasted" helping your own friends out?" I asked coolly. "Helping me

out?" His face turned to shock.

"NO! No! I don't…I care about…Ah! This is what I'm talking about."

"So you do regret helping me becoming a Coordinator." I mumbled sadly.

"NO MAY, I DON'T!" He screamed. He looked ready to cry. Did he regret it or not?

"You either do or you don't Ash." I said as evenly as possible.

"May I…all this time…I…I've dedicated my life to becoming a Pokemon Master. But things have gotten

in the way. Some good. Some…not so much. I've always tried to ignore the obstacles in my way…always

reminding myself of my dream. But some things I felt that I had to do…even though it took away time

from my dream. Those times against Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, and Galactic…I knew that I had to

stop them. But I risked my life as well as my friends' lives. I've put there names on the Teams' revenge

list. Like Paul said, they'll want revenge one day. I guess…hidden deep inside me…I wanted to become

more powerful…so I could protect my friends from them." He let out.

"Ash…we can take care of ourselves." I said. I didn't know he felt like this…

"I know but May…look at it from my perspective. Everyday…every second…I could be fooling around

while one of my friends and family is…taken by those teams. I wouldn't even know until

it…it would be too late. How would you feel if you were fooling around and the next day you found out

Max had died?"

"I-I guess I'd feel terrible. I'd feel like it was my fault. That I could have done something to save him."

"Right. And it's not just the those regional teams either. Lawrence III, The Iron Mask Marauder, Annie

and Oakley, Phantom, Zero, Kodai…all of them. I've made so many enemies. All of my friends are in

constant danger. All because I was too reckless, careless, and stupid to think about my friends' safety."

"Ash we're okay-"

"But it's only a matter of time before one of you isn't! Don't you know how I'd feel if one of you were

killed because you're my friend!" Tears burst from his eyes.

"Ash I…I didn't know how you felt." I really wanted to help him.

"No one does!" He said to himself. "Maybe it would just be better if…"

"If what?" He wasn't thinking about….

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"Ash…I…just know that we're your friends. And we are always here for you. I'm here for you."

"Thanks May."

"Just…don't do anything crazy…okay?" I asked. I knew that was impossible for him to keep however.

"Okay. I wont." I got up, petted Pikachu on the head, and did something that neither of us had expected.

I kissed him.

I could feel my face going red. "Um…I better get going." I backed towards the door. Before I could flee I

heard Ash call out softly,

"May?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I-I…nothing." I walked out the door. I waited at the corner and heard Ash say something.

"If she was hurt…I'd never forgive myself." I held my hand to my mouth. Who was "she" that Ash was

talking about?

'Ash was never that close to any girls except Misty, and Dawn, and…me.'

I walked back to the stands. Misty and Dawn were still fighting. Max was getting mutilated by the two.

Brock was smirking. Some of my face was probably still pink. I sat down and watched as Ash emerged

from the tunnel.

**(Normal POV) **

"AND WELCOME BACK TO THE SECOND HALF OF THE SINNOH LEAUGE FINALS. ASH ONLY

HAS THREE POKKEMON LEFT WHILE PAUL STILL HAS FOUR! WHAT WILL ASH DO TO

TURN THIS BATTLE AROUND?" The announcer shouted the roar of screaming fans.

"Ash will choose the first Pokemon." The referee called out. Ash nodded and held a Pokeball in his hand.

He threw it into the air.

It burst open and out popped a giant bird. It was mainly black and white but a tuff of red feathers jutted

from its head. It's yellow talons looked ready to slash open anything.

"Haven't you thought of anything for a strategy?" Paul yelled. "Please. That bird against my Pokemon?

This will be over quick."

"STAR!" The bird yelled out. It took to the skies.

"Finish it!" Out came Weavile once more. It was still panting from stopping the Draco Meteor.

"AND PAUL CHOOSES HIS WEAVILE AGAIN! ASH GOES ON WITH A STARAPTOR.

CHANCES ARE WITH PAUL ON THIS TYPE MATCH BUT LET'S SEE WHAT ASH HAS IN

STORE!"

Silence. And then the referee called out, "Battle Begin!"

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-ohI'm unbeatable**

"Ice beam!" Paul shouted. Weavile panted. A beam of frost followed.

"Dodge it!" Staraptor swirled into a dive.

"Follow it!"

**Walking down this endless highwayWith nothing but my friends beside me**

"Aerial Ace!"

"Star!" The bird increased its speed. Faster and faster. It leveled off three feet above the ground.

The ice beam began to freeze the ground.

**We'll never give in, we'll never restAdvance Battle is the ultimate test**

"Stop it in its tracks!"

Weavile somehow managed to catch Staraptor by the wings and sent it straight into the wall. Weavile staggered.

**From the earth to landThe sea and skyThey can never win, but they sure can try**

"Staraptor! Get up!" Ash cried out to the fallen bird.

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-ohI'm unbeatable**

"St-star." It growled at its opponent. It slowly, but surely got up on its feet.

"Weav" The oppenent growled back.

**PokémonAdvanced Battle!**

"Gust!"

"Ice beam! Once more!"

**Oh oh-oh-oh oh-ohI'm undefeatable**

The great bird let out a burst of wind. Weavile sent a shot of crystal ice. The ice broke clean through.

Staravia was sent flying. It came crashing back down to Earth but still stood up again.

**From the stars and the ancient pastThey come to play, but they'll never last**

"Only got one shot left. Both of them look ready to collapse." Ash said to him self.

**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-ohI'm unbeatablePokémonAdvanced Battle!**

"STARAVIA! BRAVE BIRD!" Ash shouted to his first Sinnoh Pokemon.**Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-ohI'm undefeatable**

"Blizzard!"

**You think you'll win, but soon you'll seeYou may beat some, but you can't beat me**

Weavile began to summon the cold and Staravia flew high into the air. The ground was covered in ice.**I'm undefeatable**

"FULL POWER!" Ash and Paul screamed.**There's a feeling deep inside me**

Staravia flew straight down at Weavile, glowing bright blue.

**And it's always there to guide me**

Weavile blasted an ice storm straight up at Staravia.

**It's in my heart and in my soul**

The bird and the storm collided. And a smoke cloud followed.

**Leading me to the ultimate goal**

A minute passed and the smoke started to clear. No one could see the Pokemon however.

**You can try your best, this might be fun**

Two figures could be seen. The smoke cleared up.

**You'll go down to defeat before you've begun**

Both Pokemon were down. Swirls in their eyes.**Oh oh-oh-oh oh-oh**

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle!"

**I'm unbeatable**

"INCREDIBLE! BOTH POKEMON ARE DOWN! BUT ASH ONLY HAS TWO POKEMON LEFT WHILE PAUL HAS THREE! WILL HE BE ABLE TO TURN IT AROUND?" The announcer shouted.

**PokémonAdvanced Battle!**

"Good job Staravia. Thank you for battling so hard!"

"Pathetic! You only took down two of his weak Pokemon?" Paul said, recalling the fainted Weaville.

**Oh oh-oh-oh oh-ohI'm undefeatable**

"Go Ninjask!" Paul shouted. Out popped a hyper bug wearing a mask.

"Come on! Don't let me down buddy! Go!" Ash threw his fifth red and white poke ball.

**Every move, each attack you chooseYou think you can win, but you'll always lose**

"CHAR!" The mighty lizard roared. **Oh oh oh**

It looked back at Ash and blasted him with a stream of fire. Ash shook the…well…ash off of his clothes and grinned at his Pokemon.

**Advanced Battle!**

"You're the same as always old buddy!"

"Please! You can't even control such a weak Pokemon? No wonder you and your Pokemon suck!"

"CHARIZARD!"

Charizard was a little bit pissed off now.

**I'm unbeatable **

"BEGIN!"

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE THAT ICE FIELD WONT BE A PROBLEM NOW FOR THESE AIR

COMBATERS!" The announcer said.

Charizard took to the skies. It roared at the bug fluttering hundreds of meters below.

"Use Agility." Paul said calmly. He wasn't worried. Even if it was a fire type, any Pokemon raised by

Ketchum was weak.

"Dive!" Ash yelled. Charizard dived straight down at the bug.

"Fury Cutter Now!"

**It's about you,**

**It's about me,**

"Ja-nin!" The bug vanished into thin air. The next second, it was clawing at the diving lizard.

"Yes! Just what I wanted. Flamethrower!" Charizard's body glowed red from the intense heat. Even

from hundreds of feet below, the crowd was beginning to sweat.

"Get out of there now you stupid Pokemon!" Ninjask jumped off.

**It's about hope,**

"No! Charizard, grab it!"

**It's about dreams****.**

"Agility, once more!"

**It's about friends that work together,**

"Nin!" The bug dodged the claws. It reappeared back on the ground, but it stumbled in

flight. Ash noticed that black marks seemed to have been forced onto it's body from touching the intense

heat. They were burns!"

**To claim their destiny.**

"Flamethrower! Now!" Charizard was hurtling down at unimaginable speeds!

**It's about reaching for the sky,(Pokémon)**

"Return!" Paul called out. The bug disappeared in a red light. He looked at the poke ball.

"Useless." He mumbled loudly.

**Having the courage,**

**And willing to try.**

"AND PAUL CALLS BACK HIS NINJASK! WHAT AN INTRESTING STRATEGY PAUL USED.

UNFORTUNATLEY ASH SEEMED TO HAVE GOTTEN AROUND IT AND BACKED PAUL INTO A

CORNER! WHICH ONE WILL BE THE NEXT POKEMON?"

**It's about never giving up,**

**So hold your head up,**

"Go Magmortar!" A huge pokemon with flames jutting out of its head and shoulders looked at the crowd,

unimpressed. It slipped around on the ice a bit, but regained it's footing.

"Mag." It said unenthusiastically. It got into fighting stance.

**And we will carry on,**

"BEGIN!"

"Use Smog!" A poisonous sludge erupted from Magmortar's arm. Before anyone had time to blink,

Charizard was coated in it.

**(****Sinnoh League Victors)**

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE CHARIZARD HAS BEEN POISONED AFTER THAT SMOG ATTACK!

WHAT WILL ASH DO TO COUNTERACT THIS STRATAGY?"

"Charizard, use Steel Wing!" Charizard swooped down on Paul's fire pokemon. Both of them were

smirking.

"Grab it!" Magmortar grabbed Charizard's wings, stopping him mid-flight. Both went sliding across the

ice but Magmortar was not letting go."Get rid of him." Paul sneered. And the lizard was sent straight into

the wall.

**Pokémon!**

"Charizard! Are you okay?" A loud roar was the reply. With out Ash commanding anything, Charizard

flew out of the rubble, and picked up Magmortar! Magmortar must have weighed over five hundred

pounds but Charizard, a fire raging in his eye, seemed to have forgotten that. Higher and higher they flew.

The lizard nodded at Ash, who nodded back. He cried out, "Now, finish it off!"

"Impossible. There's no wa-" But he was cut off.

"CHAR!" The lizard's body was on fire and was coming down upon the earth like a fiery meteor. Five

hundred feet. A second passed. Four hundred. Another second. Three hundred. Two hundred. One.

**CRASH!**

A huge crater, that must have gone down at least thirty feet had appeared out of no where. And sitting at

the bottom was a knocked out Magmortar and a panting Charizard.

"A-A-And a-after s-such an a-amaz-zing m-match," The announcer stuttered out. "I-it l-looks l-like M-

mag…mortar is d-down!"

"GREAT JOB CHARIZARD!" Ash cried out. The lizard nodded his head and gently flew out of the

crater. The ice that had been there previously from the battle with Weavile was now water filling the

crater. Thirty seconds passed and a giant lake was now sitting on top of where the poke ball symbol was

located on a battlefield.

"Ninjask. Win or else!" Paul muttered darkly. The bug Pokemon looked ready to drop dead. So did

Charizard.

"FURY CUTTER!" Paul shouted. The masked pokemon was so tired that even it's speed boosts weren't

helping. It buzzed lazily across the lake and halted in front of Charizard.

"Paul, they're done already. Let's just let them faint so they can rest!"

"NO. WE'RE NOT DONE YET! DO ITQ NOW!"

Ninjask weakly raised a claw. It just barely tapped the lizard on the stomach and they both came crashing

down.

"Choose your last Pokemon." The ref called.

"GO!" Both trainers called. One had a Pikachu. The other had a Torterra. The starter of each trainer.

"AND NOW EACH TRAINER ONLY HAS ONE POKEMON! THIS IS THE FINAL BATTLE! THIS IS

WHAT WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE LAST BATTLE OF THE SINNOH LEAGUE! IN THE

RED CORNER WE HAVE PIKACHU! AND IN THE GREEN CORNER IS TORTERRA!"

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Pikachu, quick attack!" The electric mouse burst in speed.

"Pika."

"Idiot. Torterra just sit there and wait."

"Tor." The earth turtle replied.

"Spin around and use Iron Tail!"

"Take the hit." The tail collided with the turtle's head. It let out a cry of pain but quickly shook it off.

"Leaf Storm." A gust of wind erupted from the tree on Torterra's shell, aiming razor sharp leaves straight

at Pikachu..

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Pikachu swerved to the right.

"Giga Drain! Now!" Green vines of light spread out from Torterra and wrapped around Pikachu.

"Use Thunderbolt to deflect that Giga Drain!" Ash cried out. Pikachu blasted electricity at the light, and

they were dispelled instantly.

Both Pokemon were slightly panting, glaring at each other on the opposite sides of the lake."

"Wait a minute…that's it!" Ash said to him self.

"Don't you see Ketchem. Torterra is both Grass and Ground. Face it, I control this battle. All you have is

quick attack and Iron tail. Electricity has no power.

"It depends on who's making the power. Paul, typing doesn't matter. If you believe in your Pokemon and

work hard, there's no way you can lose!"

"We'll see Ash. We'll see. Use Stone Edge!"

"Jump onto the rocks and use iron tail on its head!"

"What's he think he's doing?" Paul asked himself.

Pikachu acrobatically moved from one rock to the next with ease. Torterra sat there, watching the mouse

climb higher and higher. Pikachu jumped from the last boulder and its tail glowed silver.

"Leaf Storm! Straight into the air!"

"Pikachu, swerve into a spin!" Pikachu became spinning round and round like a top. The Leaf Storm had

no chance.

"Torterra! Frenzy Plant!" The powerful grass type move still could not land its target. And Torterra was

now defenseless.

"Pikachu! Do it now!" The tiny mouse crashed straight into the turtle's head.

"TERRA!" Its legs slipped and the turtle crashed into the ground.

"GET UP NOW OR ELSE!" Paul roared.

"Paul! Torterra and Pikachu have both taken insane amounts of damage! Let's just end it!"

"NO! We will not lose! Get up!"

"Tort!" The massive turtle groaned. Slowly but surely, it got back up. Dangerously close to the water's

edge.

'How do I beat this guy?' Ash thought. 'Electric attacks won't work much on grass. And ground it won't

do a thing. All I've got is…THE WATER!'

"Pikachu, keep using Iron tail on the ground!"

"Pi!" And so Pikachu started acting like he was on a pogo stick. Hopping up and down, creating a tunnel

of craters.

Soon Pikachu had a created a giant circle around Torterra.

"Good! Now use iron tail to let the water in!"

"What! No! Use Leaf Storm!" The fury of leaves came back with a vengeance.

"Dodge it!" Pikachu, just barely able to move, miraculously was able to dodge the storm. It slammed into

the ground and within seconds, Torterra was on an island. The water was shallow, but one step in would

have caused massive damage to it's Ground half.

"Stone Edge!" Paul roared.

"Just what I wanted you to do.!" Ash smirked.

"What are you talking…NO! STOP IT!" But it was too late.

The only available land to use the attack was the rock that…Torterra…was…standing…on…

**SPLASH!**

Torterra's head was barely above the water.

"Torterra!" It yelled. The water was seeping into the half Ground part of its body.

"Grrr…use Hyper beam!" Paul shouted. Torterra was preparing its most powerful attack.

"VOLT TACKLE!" Ash cried. 'This is it.' He thought. 'One of us is going down.'

Both Pokemon were charging up their attacks. Pikachu was crackling with powerful lightning and

Torterra was humming with pure, raw, energy. The lake rippled with energy.

"Pika!"

"Terra!"

"GO!" Both trainers shouted.

Pikachu bolted towards Torterra. Torterra unleashed the beam of pure energy.

Clouds were beginning to gather on the once sunny day.

Both the Hyper Beam and Volt Tackle were nearing each other. Nearer and nearer. Pikachu was

swallowed whole in the white light of energy. Yet lightning was still blasting out. Two powers. Both

equal. Pikachu was still using his Volt Tackle and Torterra continued to fire the Hyper Beam.

The lightning traveled up and down the beam, dancing across the water.

The blue sky was long forgotten. Only the grey blanket of clouds were visible.

Neither side was going to let up. Pikachu was being assaulted by the Hyper Beam. Torterra was being

shocked by the massive amount of lightning combined with the tsunami of water.

The storm clouds were pitch black. The air cracked with pure energy.

A bolt of lightning shot straight down from the stormy heavens above.

Its strike shook the foundation of the Pokemon World.

**A/N: **Hi guys! I know! The battle has ended. But who won? You'll have to wait until the next chapter!

Challenges

1. What Pokemon will Ash have when he disappears? **UNOVA PLEASE!**

**2. What do you think will cause Ash to leave? **

**Tell me what ideas you have for the plot. They just might pop up somewhere in here!**

**Thanks To…**

**Rider5001 LAWLS117 Vital Info Mafee **

**Lightningblade49 pidgeotexpress Luiz4200 Nickel 1997**

**agapplesauce uchihabarrage Nightlover2 Rainbowluvr17**

**Doctortrainwreck**

**Bragging Rights go to…**

**Lightningblade509-charizard**

**Pidgeotexpress-pikachu and charizard**

**Uchihabarrage-charizard**

**See you soon.**

**SuperXBrother**


	5. The Mouse and the Tortoise

Hey everyone! Chapter Five is finally up!

Whew! Three updates in three days! It's almost the end of Spring Break so I'll be slower with the updates. But like I promised, I will try to update around every three days or so.

For those who are confused about Ash not counting the Orange League as winning a main Pokemon League, here is my answer.

I don't really consider the Orange Islands to be a definite League because only four gym badges are needed to enter the league. I consider a main league to require eight gym badges. The regions I consider to be main Leagues are Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Ash asked May how many main ones he won. Not how many mini ones. I apologize for the confusion.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING POKEMON!**

**Recap**

Both the Hyper Beam and Volt Tackle were nearing each other. Nearer and nearer. Pikachu was swallowed whole in the white light of energy. Yet lightning was still blasting out. Two powers. Both equal. Pikachu was still using his Volt Tackle and Torterra continued to fire the Hyper Beam. The lightning traveled up and down the beam, dancing across the water.

The blue sky was long forgotten. Only the grey blanket of clouds were visible.

Neither side was going to let up. Pikachu was being assaulted by the Hyper Beam. Torterra was being shocked by the massive amount of lightning combined with the tsunami of water.

The storm clouds were pitch black. The air cracked with pure energy.

A bolt of lightning shot straight down from the stormy heavens above.

Its strike shook the foundation of the Pokemon World.

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Five**

**The Mouse and the Tortoise**

The blast of lightning exploded into the lake. The blast shook the foundation of the stadium. If it contained any more power as it crashed down, the supports would have crumbled and the stadium would have fallen apart. The sun was just beginning to set.

No one could see anything in the stadium. The lights had come on during the previous battle but now all electricity was cut off. The stadium could only rely on the setting sun's light to see. But the resulting cloud of debris, dust, and smoke filled the entire island. Nothing could be seen at all. After a few long minutes, the smoke disappeared. The lake was gone. The ground had leveled out unevenly. Then everyone in the stadium was silent. They all looked at the result of the two pokemons' last moves.

Both the turtle and the mouse were sprawled across the ground. Both had swirls in their eyes.

This had never happened before in a final league battle. Both pokemon were unable to battle. But who was the winner? The judges were at a loss. They could only wait. After another minute the judges began whispering to one another. Then after a short discussion, one announced,

"The first pokemon to get up will be declared the winner."

"AMAZING! BOTH POKEMON ARE DOWN! THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE IN THE HISTORY OF A POKEMON LEAGUE! WHICH POKEMON WILL BE THE LAST ONE STANDING?" The announcer shouted.

The stadium still was silent. A speck of dust could be heard falling to the floor.

Over in the V.I.P. Section we find not only our heroes, but a few extra friends as well. Zoey, Barry, Conway, Kenny, and Nando stood watching the battle.

"This doesn't look good." was Dawn's weak reply.

"After a blast like that, I'm not sure either one will get up." Zoey said dimly.

"Ash will win!" May shouted at the group. She fingered the half ribbon. 'He's got too.' She thought.

"May…a bolt of lightning shot down on the two. And after a Volt Tackle and Hyper Beam connected while combined with water…I've never seen anything like that kind of energy and power before." Brock said. He saw May's face. "But if anyone can do it, it's Ash."

"Considering the typing Pikachu is at a major disadvantage." Conway boasted. Even if Torterra was in the water, his grass half would have blocked most of the damage. The grass element is also resistant to electric type move and-"

"You're boring everyone with your constant nonsense." Misty groaned.

"They both are battling in the same state of mind. They are the exact opposite of each other and are now facing each other head on. They both know this." Paul said.

"Ash will win! I know it!" May said confidently. 'Now if only I could win my own battle.' She thought as she saw the heart eyes of Misty and Dawn. She turned her attention back to the battle.

"GET UP NOW!" Paul roared.

**It's always hard, **

**When the journey begins.**

"Pikachu! Please! If you are able to, please stand up! It doesn't matter if you win or not! Just let me know you're okay!"

But the mouse stayed silent. Tears welled up in Ash's eyes. The sun was almost gone and the sky was turning pink. The very air was still. There was not a single breeze.

**Hard to find your way,**

**Hard to make new friends.**

Over in the stands, three people selling merchandise were watching the battle intently.

"Come on! Get up! All these years of beating us and now you're just throwing in the towel?" The short member said.

"It cant be…poor Pikachu. It's taken so much damage and yet it's still struggling to even move." The tall, purple haired man replied sadly.

The red haired woman shouted, "Come on Twerp! We haven't been blasted off time and time again just to see you lose! Where's that fighting spirit? Beat his sorry ass!"

"WOBBUFFET!"

**But there's nothing you cant do,**

In another part of the VIP section, a dark haired trainer stood alone, watching.

"Come on Ash. You taught me a lot in our battle. Use what I taught you. You can win it all."

Beside him, a pitch black pokemon floated, also watching the battle. Pikachu was the one that bested it in the end. That electric mouse couldn't lose now…

'**Cause you've got the power inside of you.**

Back on the battlefield a arrogant voice threatened, "GET UP OR SO HELP ME-"

**It's not always black and white.**

**But your heart always knows what's right.**

"PAUL! DON'T YOU SEE THEY ARE EXHUASTED? CANT YOU SPEND A DAMN SECOND TO CARE ABOUT YOUR POKEMON AND NOT YOURSELF?" Ash yelled. He ran over to the unconscious mouse and held him in his arms. "Pikachu! Are you okay? Please! Tell me!" The mouse was breathing but only slightly.

**It's not about win or lose, it's the path you chose,**

**Let the journey begin.**

**POKEMON!**

The referee walked over.

"Young man, please put the Pikachu down and return to your position. Otherwise you'll be disqual-"

"I DON'T CARE! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO PIKACHU! I'M STAYING WITH HIM!" Tears welled down his face like a waterfall. The sun was gone and the stadium was slowly covered in shadow.

The referee gave him a look of pity. "Alright. You can stay with him, but put him down. Just don't disrupt the battle." The referee ran back to his position. Good thing too. The sky was pitch black. Nothing on the island could be seen now. Everyone sat completely still, afraid the lights would never come back again.

"GET UP YOU PATHETIC POKEMON!" Paul bellowed into the darkness.. The turtle groaned.

"Tor-" It groaned. Pikachu moaned as well.

"Pi-"

"Pikachu!" Ash cried. "I'm so sorry buddy!" Ash felt Pikachu slowly place a paw on his hand.

"Pikachu." It said gently.

**I want to be the very best,**

**Like no one ever was.**

**To catch them is my real test,**

**To train them is my cause.**

"I don't care whether you win or not! This whole thing was my fault! If I didn't let my emotions get in the way and saw how much pain you were-" He was interrupted.

**I will travel across the land, **

**Searching far and wide.**

**Teach Pokemon, to understand,**

**The power that's inside.**

"Pi." Pikachu shocked him with ten volts of electricity. The few sparks illuminated their faces and nothing else. Pikachu's eyes were full of determination. The mouse smiled.

**Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all, it's you and me,**

**I know it's my destiny. **

**Pokemon! Ohhh, you're my best friend,**

**In a world we must defend.**

"Pikachu, we need to get you to a nurse now. I'm going to forfe-"

**Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all, a heart so true,**

**Our courage will pull us through.**

**You teach me and I'll teach you.**

**Pokemon!**

**Gotta catch 'em all.**

**Gotta catch 'em all.**

**Gotta catch 'em all.**

"Terra!" The turtle interrupted. Loud sounds were heard. The turtle was moving.

"Torterra's up! It's moving! I win!" Paul shouted at the referee.

**Yeah.**

"We need to be able to see Torterra first before we can determine who wins." The ref called out to the darkness.

"Terra!" The ground and grass pokemon shouted.

**Ev'ry challenge, along the way,**

**With courage I will face.**

**I will battle every day,**

**To claim my rightful place.**

"HE"S UP!" The purple haired trainer shouted.

**Come with me, the time is right,**

**There's no better team.**

**Arm in arm, we'll win the fight,**

**It's always been our dream.**

"Well…technically…we…we need…to know…for sure…and…" The ref fell silent to an event that would shock the world forever.

**Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all, it's you and me,**

**I know it's my destiny.**

**Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend**

**In a world we must defend**

A green glow illuminated the stadium, no, the entire island. Everyone looked around for the source. The turtle was down on its stomach, next to Ash and Pikachu.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

**Our courage will pull us through**

**You teach me, and I'll teach you**

**Pokémon**

The battlefield had a large trench going through it. It was as if the turtle had dragged itself across the field. Why would it do that?

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

Two vines were jutting out from its shell. One tip was touching Pikachu's head. The other, Ash's head.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), it's you and me**

**I know it's my destiny**

**Pokémon...ooh, you're my best friend**

**In a world we must defend**

"Tor-" It sighed softly. Ash and Pikachu both felt weak. The electric mouse looked like it would not last much longer.

**Pokémon (Gotta catch 'em all), a heart so true**

**Our courage will pull us through**

**You teach me, and I'll teach you**

**Pokémon**

But then in an instant, as if responding to the act of friendship below, the full moon rose into the darkness. The stadium basked in the orb's shinning glow.

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

Ash and Pikachu felt a strange new warmth flow through their bodies in sync with the light of the moon and saw that they glowed green as well. They felt newfound energy course through their veins.

"STOP! I…YOU…OVER….HERE….SECOND…YOU…DARE…TO…TRAITOR!" Paul muttered loudly.

Torterra turned, smirked weakly at its trainer, and continued to heal Ash and Pikachu, the turtle still flat on the ground.

**Gotta catch 'em all!**

In a few seconds, Ash and Pikachu were fully healed. Pikachu struggled, though he eventually stood halfway as well, even with the massive turtle. Ash and Pikachu both looked Torterra in the eye. The turtle's had never left theirs the entire healing process.

Pikachu and Torterra shared a silent conversation. Ash couldn't hear it, but he had a pretty good idea of what was being said.

**POKEMON!**

The Continent Pokemon smiled at them, nodded its head, and collapsed onto the ground.

The Stadium was silent. The entire island was dead silent. Even Paul was completely silent and simply stood there. The World of Pokemon was silent, shocked at what Torterra had done.

The referee ran over to the judges. They held a rushed conversation and then he ran quickly back to his stand.

"UM…WI-WITH TORTERRA…UNABLE…T-TO B-BATTLE…PIAKCHU WINS! THE WINNER OF THE POKEMON SINNOH LEAGUE IS ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!" The ref stuttered.

The stadium exploded with noise. Trainers breeders, coordinators, doctors, researchers, artists, gym leaders, every single person in the world who had anything to do with pokemon erupted with sounds.

Ash was the only one who did not celebrate his victory. He looked over to where Paul was, rather where he once was. The trainer from Veilstone City had left without a single word. Ash Ketchum looked down at his fallen Pikachu. Without a single word, he scooped the mouse in his arms and walked silently out of the stadium.

The VIP section was no exception when the celebrations began.

"HE WON! HE WON! I KNEW HE"D WIN!" Misty and Dawn cheered together.

"That was so amazing that there's not even going to be a fine!" Barry shouted happily.

"That's Ash for you." Zoey said shaking her head. "To finish off a battle like that, by getting the opponent to heal Pikachu…wow."

"He's finally done it. He finally beat him." Brock said happily. "He's finally won. Wow." He saw a mane of brown hair fly around the corner. He smiled. 'Go get him May.'

Ash was sitting in the Pokemon Center. The backup generator's power had come on an hour ago, just after the battle finished. He didn't care that he'd just won the Sinnoh League. He didn't care that he'd become one step closer to becoming a Pokemon Master. All he cared about was that his best friend was in critical condition. Torterra had been brought into the emergency room as well. Paul had never even come to recall it.

Nurse Joy came out of the room. Ash stood up immediately..

"How are they Nurse Joy?"

"I've taken care of most of their injuries. All they both need now is lots of rest."

"Thank you." The nurse smiled.

"You're welcome Ash." She exited the waiting room.

Ash waited another ten minutes, just silently watching the turtle and the mouse.

"Ash?" The sweet melody spoke once more.

"Hi May."

"How's Pikachu?"

"He just needs rest now. Torterra's in there too. Paul never bothered to check on him."

"That's him I guess." A silence fell upon the room. "Ash it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. If I wasn't so stupid and saw that Pikachu was getting seriously hurt…"

"Ash Pikachu's going to be fine."

"This time maybe! But what about next time? I nearly got him killed May. It's just like what I said before. And this wasn't even involving those criminals. This was just from a battle! What will happen next time when-"

She put a finger on his lips.

"Then I know you'll find a way to set things right Ash ." She said softly. She got up and headed for the door. May turned around and quietly said, "You always do." She left.

Ash stared at the spot where she had stood. 'No.' He thought. 'I cant let any of them get hurt because of me. I've got to do this alone.'

A few hours later Ash reluctantly was dragged out of the Pokemon Center and to the Stadium. Cynthia was standing on a tall platform shaped like the symbol of the Sinnoh legendaries. He stood in front of the Sinnoh Champion.

"Ash Ketchum, you have had the courage to challenge every trainer here, and have won. I present to you now the Sinnoh League Cup!" She handed him a golden trophy. A diamond, a pearl, and a stone of Amber stood in the Legendry pattern. Cynthia addressed the crowd. "I give to you the winner of the Sinnoh League!"

The crowd went nuts in excitement but Ash didn't care. He only wanted to be there when both Pikachu and Torterra woke up. The announcer spoke again.

AND NOW, WE BRING DOWN THE CURTAIN ON ANOTHER EXCITING SINNOH LEAGUE. AS THE SINNOH LEAGUE FLAME QUIETLY ESTINQUISHES, WE CELEBRATE THE REMARKABLE EFFORTS OF ALL OUR TRAINERS! UNTIL THE NEXT SINNOH LEAGUE, THIS IS GOODBYE!"

He quickly left the stage and began walking back to the Pokemon Center.

He was twenty feet from the door when he saw something, no, someone. It was Paul.

A few minutes later, we find the rest of our heroes all standing outside the Pokemon Center.

"-seen Ash?" Misty asked concerned.

"Not a sign." Dawn said.

"We've been looking for him everywhere." Zoey said.

"Great! Just when I want to congratulate him for such a great battle he disappears. He is going to pay a fine!" Barry shouted.

"Now that's not very nice." Said a voice.

"It's the champion!" Barry blurted out.

"Cynthia!" Dawn said, shocked by her sudden appearance. "Do you know where Ash went?"

"If you're looking for Ash, he's not here. He ran out of here in a hurry." Said the Champion. "Probably after Paul." She looked towards a forest not too far away. "When one life meets another life, something will be born. Their rivalry has given birth to….something. I feel those two will one day meet each other again. It might just not be the way the expected."

"Hey Paul!" Ash called after him. Paul was about to enter the forest, just a good ten minute walk from the ferry.

"What do you want Ketchum?" He sneered. "Here to gloat?" Ash flinched. Paul has been harsh in the past, but it looked like something inside him snapped.

"No I just wanted to congratulate you on such a great battle."

"Great battle? Please! I've beaten you dozens of time compared to your single win. And the only reason why you won was because of that stupid Torterra. No one could see but it was obvious that I won. It was only because the judges couldn't see what happened. But I do know." He snarled.

"He was your first Pokemon!" Ash yelled.

"And therefore the weakest. Even Chimchar was stronger than that pathetic pokemon." Paul countered.

"Aren't you taking Torterra with you?"

"Why would I take such a pathetic, traitorous pokemon like that? It's pathetic and weak. And I don't have time for such things." He threw Torterra's poke ball on the ground, raised his foot, and smashed it to pieces. The crack echoed throughout the forest.

"You know Paul, this is why I feel sorry for you."

"Sorry for me? I'd say it would be the other way around if I cared. Your even more public now. All those criminals you so proudly "beat" will want revenge even more now. I'd watch myself if I were you. I'm offering you one more piece of advise. Don't trust anyone. You will only lose everything."

And the purple haired trainer walked away.

"Paul…" Ash said. He stared at his retreating form for five minutes and then headed back to Pikachu and Torterra.

(The next day, The Kanto Ferry)

The next day we find our group heading back to Pallet Town. Pikachu and Torterra were both fully healed. Ash decided to bring the abandoned Torterra with him.

(Pool deck)

"Cannonball!" Misty shouted. She leapt gracefully off of the high dive, flipped, and curled into a ball. She splashed into the ship's pool.

"Hey! Watch it! Look at what you did to my hair!" Dawn shouted.

"You're already in the pool! It's going to get wet!" Misty shouted back.

May, Max, and Brock all watched from the sidelines. They sighed.

"Does this seem familiar, or is it just me?" Max asked.

"It's the third time Misty's gotten Dawn's hair wet today." Brock replied.

May was sunbathing on a lounge chair. She was deep in thought. Ash had barely come out of his room. The guy's been dreaming about this moment his entire life, and now he's not even gloating or anything.

"May is something wrong? You look troubled." Max asked. She opened her eyes and looked at them.

"I'm worried about Ash. He just won the League and now he's locked himself in his room all day."

"Yeah. That's not like Ash. Why would he not be gloating to the world about his win? He beat Paul even!" Brock said, deep in thought as well.

"I tried to talk to him but his door's locked and he wont answer." May said sadly.

"Let's try and talk to him tomorrow. Maybe after seeing Pallet Town he'll feel better."

"I hope so." May thought out loud.

(Room 703)

Ash was sitting on his bed. He hadn't been out since breakfast. He couldn't bare to face his friends. After what he did at the final battle…he hadn't even won it. If Torterra hadn't of healed Pikachu, they would've lost. It was only because no one could see what really happened. Just like no one knew what really was happening with him. No one could see the dangers that lied ahead.

He looked at the poke ball on the desk. Torterra had allowed him to capture it so it could be brought with them, away from Paul.

Ash stared a the sleeping form of his best friend. He stroked it's head.

"It's only a matter of time Pikachu. We need to be ready for when it comes."

(Five hours later, Route One)

"Hey Ash! How much farther?" Dawn asked for the zillionth time.

"We're almost there." Ash said. May noticed that he seemed a lot better, but she could tell that something was still wrong.

"I bet Pallet Town's beautiful." Dawn said, getting a little closer to Ash. He didn't seem notice or didn't seem to care.

"Yeah…it is." Came his simple reply.

"Hey Ash! I think it's just over this hill!" Brock said happily, trying to bring up his mood.

"Great! Race you there Pikachu!" He took off, leaving the electric mouse in the dust.

"PIKA!" The pokemon yelled as he used quick attack to catch up to it's trainer.

"Hey Ash! Wait for us!" Misty shouted.

(Ketchum Residence)

Delia Ketchum was making sure everything was ready for Ash and his friends. She had a feast prepared of his favorite foods. Mr. Mime, her pokemon friend, was dusting everything in the house repeatedly.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!"

"Ash! Welcome home dear! And Pikachu! How are you?" She hugged both of them tightly. Ash sighed. His mom always did make him feel better."

'I'm finally home.' He thought happily.

"Pikachu!"

**A/N: **Hey guys. It took me three whole days to write this chapter. I almost cried. It was a lot of hard work figuring out how to end such an epic rivalry between Ash and Paul…or is it a prediction of something that is about to happen?

For those of you that do not understand what Torterra did, here's an explanation.

Torterra has had enough of Paul's cruel abuse towards his pokemon. So the Continent Pokemon used the blackout from the lightning bolt to its advantage. The judges said the first pokemon that was declared up would win. They could not see Torterra, thus it could not be declared the winner. It is not known who won because of the darkness. The judges couldn't decide whether Torterra had created the trench in the battlefield by crawling, stumbling, etcetera, etcetera. All that is known is Torterra healed Pikachu and calmed Ash by using the move, Synthesis. It was used in the moonlight instead of the sunlight however. Pikachu got up and Torterra forfeited the match with honor. '

That is how Ash and Pikachu won. **Not by strength, but by **_**friendship**_. The very thing Paul declares to be weak. And the very thing that caused his pokemon to rebel against him and lose. Both the mouse and the tortoise were equal in power. But Ash and Pikachu showed compassion and earned Torterra's respect. Thus they won the battle.

I hope you enjoyed the battle. Because it is over and now the real story begins to unfold. Until that time, do the challenges below.

**Thanks To…**

Elcubano Dxprototypr serpent1991

Luna Angel Nightshade NEBSparky86 espeon960

shinobilegend101 LAWLS117 Maffe

Luiz4200 gabrielsolomon Thunder Explosion .

Doctortrainwreck Vital Info Flamelord99

Kaktus0-0

**Challenges!**

1. What do you think will cause Ash to leave?

2. What Pokemon will he have? Generation fives are preferred but previous generations are welcomed too.

3. Are there any ideas for the plot that you are thinking of? Please send them to me (**Remember, the next phase takes place in Generation Five. That is Pokemon Black, White, or the anime. As long as it is related to those choices).** Your ideas might find their way onto this story.

Chapter Six is the turning point of the story. Everything will start out happy…_but at the end_…

I'm not going to spoil it for you. But just know this…the criminals Ash has faced will be involved.

That's the only hint I'm giving you.

As Jessie and James would say, "The Pokemon World is headed for trouble… and you'd better make sure to make it double!"

See you next chapter,

SuperXBrother

**P.S. I'm always thinking about new ideas for stories. If you have any idea for any selection here on Fanfiction, please send me your name and the plot idea. It might become a story on here!**


	6. Deadly Love

Hello everyone! SuperXBrother here! And a happy birthday to me! Yours truly is now fifteen years old! And I want to celebrate it with all of you! I've updated as many of my stories as possible today! So here is chapter six.

Also, please check out my newest story. **The Master's Cup Registry**. It is a side variation to this story where you can create your very own trainer or coordinator for the Master's cup! The more reviews for this story plus the more trainers/coordinators for the Registry, the faster the updates shall be! So read on and get reviewing!

_Previously…_

"Hey Ash! How much farther?" Dawn asked for the zillionth time.

"We're almost there." Ash said. May noticed that he seemed a lot better, but she could tell that something was still wrong.

"I bet Pallet Town's beautiful." Dawn said, getting a little closer to Ash. He didn't seem notice or didn't seem to care.

"Yeah…it is." Came his simple reply.

"Hey Ash! I think it's just over this hill!" Brock said happily, trying to bring up his mood.

"Great! Race you there Pikachu!" He took off, leaving the electric mouse in the dust.

"PIKA!" The pokemon yelled as he used quick attack to catch up to its trainer.

"Hey Ash! Wait for us!" Misty shouted. But he did not wait up for the rest of the group.

(Ketchum Residence)

Delia Ketchum was making sure everything was ready for Ash and his friends. She had a feast prepared of his favorite foods. Mr. Mime, her pokemon friend, was dusting everything in the house repeatedly.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!"

"Ash! Welcome home dear! And Pikachu! How are you?" She hugged both of them tightly. Ash sighed. His mom always did make him feel better."

'I'm finally home.' He thought happily.

"Pikachu!"

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Six**

**Deadly Love**

Ash continued hugging his mother. She always could make the room ten times brighter just by stepping into it.

"Oh Ash…look at you! You've grown up so much since the last time I saw you!"

It was true. Now he stood the same height as his mother.

"Oh mom I missed you!"

"I missed you too, my little Sinnoh Champion! You have finally won a league. Just one step towards your dream of being a Pokemon Master I suppose."

"Yup. I am now eligible to compete against the elite four."

"So I am guessing you will be leaving soon." She said.

"I'm not sure yet. I might be staying a little longer than usual. But eventually yeah. For now though…I'm going to spend time with you."

"Oh Ash…" Delia's eyes bean to water. "You've grown up so much. I can still remember the little ten year old trainer running straight into as many battles as possible with a Pikachu that wouldn't listen to a word he told it!"

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" But Ash had a grin plastered on his face.

The door burst open and there stood a group of exhausted trainers and coordinators.

"Oh! Er…hi guys!" Ash said sheepishly.

"Thanks for leaving us back there Ketchum!" Misty complained.

"Come on guys! It wasn't his fault. He was just excited to see his mom again!" May said, trying to cut Ash some slack.

"Well he could've waited ten minutes and walked with us!" Dawn complained.

"Okay everyone! The important thing is you are all back here safe and sound. I can see you're all tired and it's nearly night fall. How about we all get some rest and you can tell me about your adventures in the morning."

"Alright!" Everyone shouted. Delia could always break up a fight, no matter how big.

"Okay so…where are we going to sleep? From what I remember, there are only two rooms." Max asked.

"How about May, Misty, and Dawn take my room? Brock and Max could take the guest room? And I'll take the couch down here?" Ash suggested. Everyone, save Delia, looked at him in shock.

"Ash…I could never take your room wile knowing you're sleeping on a couch." May said.

"It's okay May. You guys are the guests. You deserve it." Ash said with a smile. "Now, let's get to bed. I don't know about you guys, but I am beat!" Everyone agreed and started getting ready for bed.

Delia stood in the living room. She watched as everyone dispatched. She was surprised at how much Ash had matured. He even offered to sleep on the couch while the girls slept in his room! The way Ash had spoken to May might not have been noticed by anyone else, but she was a mother. And she could tell that her son felt something for the girl. She smiled. She had felt that way about his father when they had just met. But then…

'No,' she thought. 'Ash should never have to find out what had happened. He would never forgive himself. He deserves to live the life the way he wants to. Not the way someone wants to force upon him.'

Delia shook these thought from her head and walked up the stairs.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May walked quietly down the hall. Brock and Max had gone out like a light but she didn't dare check on Ash. She couldn't. She was too afraid.

'It's not like he likes you anyway. Why would he have you, when he could have Misty or Dawn. He's known Misty the longest. And Dawn…well…that um…skirt…well… (you can guess what she's referring to). What do you have?' She asked herself. 'Besides…he thinks I like Drew, Every time that idiot shows up…I feel like I want to barf! What do I have? Nothing. I am just a student he felt sorry for. All those shenanigans I put him through…he could've left at anytime…'

She walked up to Ash's room. Then, she stopped. Voices were talking inside.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

"So it's agreed. We take May out of the competition. Agreed? Dawn asked.

"Agreed." Misty answered. "We can't let her take Ash away from us. Until then, we are allies. Once she's gone, then we take Ash for ourselves. And whoever he picks, we can't complain."

"Got it." Dawn answered. "I don't see why we even need to get May out of the way. We could easily snag Ash with our looks."

"True…but May has somehow got some sort of hold on him. Seduction maybe. We cannot take any chances. We can't let our poor Ash be miserable with that good for nothing idiot. He is after all, so much in love with us."

"Okay. We should probably get to sleep. We can't let May overhear us. Night."

"Night."

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May clamped a hand to her mouth. Misty and Dawn were trying to get her out of a stupid made up competition to win Ash's heart. They were being complete idiots. You could never win someone's love. You have to earn it. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her teeth. What she saw in the mirror surprised her.

Gone was the silly little girl from Petalburg City. In her place was a confident young woman. The change had happened so quickly, se had never noticed, even when taking every chance to gaze into every single mirror she could find.

She walked silently into Ash's room only to find Misty and Dawn asleep. There was no way anyone could fall asleep in less than a minute. Well…anyone except Ash that is.

She walked past he slumbering forms of Misty and Dawn and looked at Ash's trophy shelf. Upon it were dozens and dozens of badges, ribbons, awards, and trophies. She looked at the glass display cases. Inside each was a wooden board with a display of badges. She read off each one.

**Kanto**

Boulder Badge Cascade Badge Thunder Badge Marsh Badge

Rainbow Badge Soul Badge Volcano Badge Earth Badge

**Orange League**

Coral-Eye Badge Sea Ruby Badge

Spike Shell Badge Jade Star Badge

**Johto**

Zephry Badge Hive Badge Plain Bade Fog Badge

Storm Badge Mineral Badge Glacier Badge Rising Badge

**Hoenn**

Stone Badge Knuckle Badge Dynamo Badge Heat Badge

Balance Badge Feather Badge Mind Badge Rain Badge

**Battle Frontier**

Knowledge Symbol Guts Symbol Tactics Symbol Luck symbol

Spirits Symbol Ability symbol Brave Symbol

**Sinnoh**

Coal Badge Forest Badge Cobble Badge Fen Badge

Relic Badge Mine Badge Icicle Badge Beacon badge

"Ash…" May mumble to herself. It was no wonder why he was acting like he did. All of these people he had made friends with, they were all watching him. And he was that close to losing the battle…he would have felt like he let all of them down.

She got into bed and looked at the ceiling. She looked at Misty and Dawn. They had finally passed out for real.

"Looks like it's the start of something new." She said to the darkness.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

A week has passed since the arrival of the new Sinnoh League Winner. Everyday Ash Ketchum got up bright and early. Before the sun even rose. Everyday he walked over to Professor Oaks and spent hours on hours with all of his pokemon. His numbers were getting very large nowadays.

But as he woke this morning, he felt something was wrong. The air was till. A metallic scent was in the air. It was the scent of a storm. And it was looking to be a powerful one at that.

"Hey! Everyone! I'm here!" He called to the darkness. Exactly one second later, he was tackled to the ground by an energetic grass pokemon.

"Ba! Leef!" Said the grass dinosaur. She was getting more powerful everyday in her body slams.

"Hey Bayleef! How are you?"

"Leef! Ba!" She said happily. She turned her long neck toward the distance. A stampede was heading right in his direction.

"Oh boy…here we go again!" He said as he got sucked into the middle of the charging herd of pokemon.

(Five hours later)

Our heroes have just finished climbing the stair up to the lab.

"How…does…Ash…do…this ev...ery morning?" Dawn asked panting.

"He's just excited to see his pokemon Dawn." Max said annoyed at the bluenette's constant complaining.

"One would think he could wait for his friends." Misty said.

"He just wants to see his hometown Misty. He hasn't been here for a while." May said gently.

'Oh that's my Ash! Up and out before the sun's even up! He has such reckless energy!" Delia thought happily. 'And I am definitely liking this girl. She just has something that Misty and Dawn don't. They'll be together one day. I just know it!'

"Oh…yeah...course I knew that!" Misty said back quickly.

"You…would…think Oak…would….put in…an…escalator…" Dawn wheezed.

"Come on Dawn….it's barely a hundred steps." Brock said. "Let's go find Ash. I'm sure he's already out back playing with his pokemon somewhere."

They went out to the back with Professor Oak and Tracey.

"Now Professor…did you see where Ash went?" Brock asked.

"No…I actually did not. He helped me with a little research and then ran right out the door."

"Great!" Misty said sarcastically. "We get the privilege of running all around this joint looking for him."

"Definitely not the right kind of girl for my Ash.' Delia thought sharply.

"Hey! How about we go over to that group f rampaging pokemon? They usually act just like their trainer…right professor?" May asked. Professor Oak beamed at her.

"That is correct May. Let's go check over there." Everyone began heading over to the stampede of pokemon. May lagged behind. She looked up at the stormy clouds up above. There was something strange alright. Something was coming. She followed the others.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash slept underneath the old Oak tree atop the hill. He and his pokemon had decided to take a break from their games and take a rest. They all cuddled around him and began to snooze.

A few minutes passed and someone shook him awake. He looked up and almost gasped. There…was May. But there was something different about her. He could not place it. She was…she was….beautiful. The way her silky hair flowed. The oceans hidden deep within her sapphire eyes. He realized something right there at that exact place and time.

He was in love with May Maple.

It was not some lust or puppy love. He knew that right away. His memories lingered back to their journey together. How his heart seemed to rage whenever Drew gave her a rose. How proud he felt when she won her first contest. The first time he ever saved her.

This was not a simple one shot love. It was an everlasting love. There was no one else in the world for him. but there was a problem. A big problem that could mean life or death.

This would make her a target.

If any of the numerous enemies he fought found out about his love for May…she could be seriously hurt. Or…or even…he didn't dare say it. He couldn't.

No she was far too innocent. She wasn't the one who made all those stupid mistakes. She wasn't the one who charged recklessly into fatal battles without any kind of plan. He could not be selfish and take her for himself. She deserved much better than him.

"Ash?" Her heavenly voice brought him back to earth.

"What?" he asked sleepily and stupidly.

"Ash…are you okay? You were staring at me for like a minute now."

"Oh! S-sorry! I was just trying to wake up." He lied. She and the others seemed to be okay with this answer. He did not, however, catch the knowing look upon his mother's face.

'Oh! My son has got it bad.' She giggled. Everyone released there pokemon and they all started to get comfortable.

"May? Can-can I show you something? May blinked and then smiled.

"Sure Ash." He discretely led her away from the others and walked into the forest.

After about five minutes of walking through dense woods. They stopped.

"Just through this few trees. Close your eyes." May rolled them instead.

"Come on Ash." She batted her eyes. "Can' you just tell me?"

"It…uh…is better…when…you…uh…s-see it for…yourself." He stuttered. May playfully punched his arm.

"Fine." She said and closed her eyes. She felt Ash take her hand and led her for another twenty seconds. Soon, she felt him stop.

"Okay…you can look now." She opened her eyes and gasped.

They were atop a mountain overlooking the valley Pallet Town was placed in. grasslands rolled on forever. She couldn't even see the next town and it was supposed to be only a few miles away! There was a small pond that flowed into a tiny waterfall to the ground below.

"Ash…this is…this is incredible!"

"I found this place a long time ago. I was exploring when I was a kid and stumbled across this place. I had gotten hurt and was crying. Then I saw a family of pokemon. They gave me some Oran berries and comforted me. The baby was especially cute. I later found out that kind of pokemon was called Pikachu. And that the baby was a Pichu." He looked out to the valley.

'Wait a second.' May thought.

"When I came back…they were gone. A hunter had captured the family. I tried to help but I was no match. The mother sacrificed herself to save Pichu and me. I never saw the family again. Well...with one exception."

"Ash…could that Pichu have been…."

"Yes. That little Pichu turned out to be my Pikachu. That experience with the hunter made him distrusting towards humans. But when he saw me trying to save it from that flock of Spearow…it remembered me."

"So this used to be Pikachu's home."

"Yes. It still brings him a little sadness when we come here. But he has gotten a lot better since the first time. It brings…peace to me."

"I can feel it too." Ash took off is shoes and rested them in the pond. May followed and sighed in relaxation.

(Ten minutes later)

May opened her eyes. Ash was not next to her anymore. He was over by the lone oak tree. She silently crept up on him, but froze when she realized what he was doing. He had abed a pebble from the pond and was carving symbols into the tree. She read the letters already carved.

AK+

He gasped and turned around quickly.

"May!" He stumbled. Then pebble fell into the pond and was caught in the current of the water fall. It silently flew over the edge.

"Oh…I'm sorry Ash. I-I should not be spying on your personal life." She tuned around. Ash's hand fell onto hers.

"No…it's okay May. I was being stupid. I- May placed a finger to his lips. She looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Don't ever call yourself stupid Ash Ketchum. Don't ever let me hear those words come out of your mouth again!" Their noses were dangerously close. "You are smart. Very smart. How else would you have become the Sinnoh League winner?"

"Okay May." Came his reply. Their noses touched. Their lips just inches and that gap was closing quickly.

"Ash…I may not be able to help…but just know that I'm always here for you. I will always be here to listen."

"May…thank you."

"No Ash. Thanks you."

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For just being you."

There lips were an atom apart.

**BOOM!**

They jumped apart. An explosion shook the mountain. Hey looked towards the valley. It was ablaze. High above in the skies stood a giant airship.

"What are they doing?" Ash yelled. He Yelled for Staraptor.

"Ash please don't do anything crazy!" May shrieked. He got atop the giant bird.

"May! They're attacking my home! I've got to do something!"

"Then I'm going with you!" She yelled back. Ash sighed. Once May was focused on something, nothing could change her mind. She climbed on behind him and then took off for the lab. They quickly gathered all their pokemon. Everyone else was already knocked out. They dragged them hurriedly over to a safe spot and took off for the air ship.

They somehow managed to slip into the craft unnoticed. The halls were much like hunter J's ship. Long, winding, very hard to navigate. Somehow…they managed to take out all the guards. They reached the main control room.

The doors slid open. There, along a table, sat all of Ash's enemies. Annie and Oakley. Archie. Maxie. Iron masked marauder. Phantom the Pirate. Zero. Mars. Jupiter. Saturn. Charon. Cyrus. Kodai. And at the head of the table, sat Giovanni.

They all stared murderously at him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." The Team Rocket leader said enthusiastically. "Our very own little champion. Let's see how much of a master you really are!" And every one at the table sent out their Pokemon.

(One hour of intense battling later)

Ash and May fought hard. This was not a Pokemon battle. It was a battle for their lives. But Ash wasn't a champion for nothing. One by one, they somehow were able to outsmart the villains. They had all gotten sloppy over the years in their plans for revenge. One by one, the enemy pokemon fell. Finally, they were all defeated.

The ship had landed outside Pallet at the start of the battle. The troops were supposed to take the town, ha they not already been taken out.

The police had arrived. They ran inside and arrested the unconscious villains.

The other heroes had awakened during the battle and kept down the fires. There was a lot of damage, but it could be replaced. Pallet town was severely damaged. Ash felt his heart and soul rip out. He looked at his friends. They all had various bruises and injuries. But they looked, for the most part, alright.

He noticed that someone was not there.

"MOM!" He yelled in despair." The others jumped in surprise.

"Where is she?" Brock yelled.

"She wasn't with us when we woke up!" Max shouted.

"Find her!" May screamed.

And so…the search team dispatched. They searched high and low. But Delia Ketchum was nowhere to be found. Ash ran around frantically. Tears streamed down his face. His mother was missing. She could be…

He ran to his house. Or…rather…what used to be his house. A fire had started at the beginning of the battle and most of the roof was gone. The furniture and everything was for the most part, intact. He ran across the first floor. Delia was nowhere to be found. He raced up the stairs.

Bathroom? No.

Guest Room? No.

Master Bedroom? No.

Finally he checked the last room left. His room. As soon as he opened the door, he cried. For there, on his bed, sitting right next to a dead Mr. Mime, was his mother. Blood splattered across her ripped clothes. She must have run home to try and find Mr. Mime. But it was too late. The clown pokemon was already gone. Ash's room was intact. But his mother…oh his mother…there was a large chunk of rubble piercing through her stomach. Cuts, gashes, every kind of injury imaginable ran across her broken body.

"MOM!" He cried out.

"Ash…" his mother said weakly. "don't cry sweetie." His mother had a warm smile on her face.

"mom. Please. No! Please don't go! Please don't die!"

"Ash…everyone's time ends eventually. Mine just ended early."

"No! Mom! Don't talk like that!" He screamed at her. She feebly raised an arm to rub the tears from his eyes.

"Ash listen to me. There are three things I need t tell you. Promise me you will listen to and follow them."

"Yes?"

"One this was never your fault. Never think that it was. Two…Live your life the way you want to. Find that special girl of yours and become a Pokemon Master. Who knows? You may find them both sooner than you think. And three…know that I always love you. And that I always will. I will always watch you Ash"

"Mom…"

"Promise me Ash."

"I promise mom." Delia's eyes were a million miles away. And yet they still stared at Ash with warmth.

"Goodbye Ash. I love you."" Her arm fell limp. She was still smiling. Ash silently closed her eyes. They had showed their famous warmth for the last time.

Delia Ketchum was dead.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

**A/N: **Whoa! Intense! I skipped the fight scene for mysterious reasons. The **main purpose is for you to interpret and guess what happened in that hour of battle. That is up to you to decide what happened****.**

Pikachu's tragic past has been slightly revealed and will be explored later in the story. That is my interpretation of why he acted like he did in that famous first episode of Pokemon. He first aw Ash as just another horrible human, and therefore, attacked/thunder bolted, him.

Only after seeing him reenact what he did against the hunter with the Spearrow did Pikachu realize just who Ash really was.

The Master's Cup has finally received its true first dark chapter. Only time will tell (plus my sick and twisted imagination) of what is to come. Register a trainer/coordinator in the Master's Cup Registry and review on this story and the next chapter will come out faster. The story has only just begun. And my mind is already screaming for more. Only then will the next chapter be sent into battle.

**Thanks To…**

Bathann Dxprototype Doctortrainwreck Vital Info PhantoMNIGHT321

NEBSparky86 Nauran lightningblade49 Luiz4200 Thewatcherinthedark

Meh Rider5001 Tears.x Ghost of the shadows

awesomeness rocks Tiger1 Halo5

**Bragging Rights go to…**

NEBSparky86-Annie and Oakley

Elcubano-mom

**Challenges**

**1. **What Pokemon will Ash have when he goes to Unova?

**2. ** What will Misty and dawn d to try and "get May out of the competition?"

The Master's Cup's dark tale has now truly begun.

See you soon.

SuperXBrother


	7. Betrayal

Hey everyone! I'm back from Stotesbury. We didn't do as well as we wanted to…but we still got really good times compared to some of the other teams. But anyway…point is I am back with a thirst for writing. I was working on this chapter all weekend as well.

Don't forget. The Master's Cup Registry is open for all Trainers and Coordinators alike. The more reviews for the Registry as well as this story, the faster chapters will come!

Also, I noticed how many of you want Ash to be the light/dark hero battling N. Well…I have a special little surprise for you all. There's a bit down at the bottom of this chapter, But it's only a bit. The real deal will never be revealed until it is the right time. Remember, you hold the power to determine when that time will come.

So here it is. The seventh chapter of the Master's Cup. Enjoy!

_Previously…_

_He ran to his house. Or…rather…what used to be his house. A fire had started at the beginning of the battle and most of the roof was gone. The furniture and everything was for the most part, intact. He ran across the first floor. Delia was nowhere to be found. He raced up the stairs._

_Bathroom? No._

_Guest Room? No._

_Master Bedroom? No._

_Finally he checked the last room left. His room. As soon as he opened the door, he cried. For there, on his bed, sitting right next to a dead Mr. Mime, was his mother. Blood splattered across her ripped clothes. She must have run home to try and find Mr. Mime. But it was too late. The clown pokemon was already gone. Ash's room was intact. But his mother…oh his mother…there was a large chunk of rubble piercing through her stomach. Cuts, gashes, every kind of injury imaginable ran across her broken body._

_"MOM!" He cried out._

_"Ash…" his mother said weakly. "don't cry sweetie." His mother had a warm smile on her face._

_"Mom. Please. No! Please don't go! Please don't die!"_

_"Ash…everyone's time ends eventually. Mine just ended early."_

_"No! Mom! Don't talk like that!" He screamed at her. She feebly raised an arm to rub the tears from his eyes._

_"Ash listen to me. There are three things I need to tell you. Promise me you will listen to and follow them."_

_"Yes?"_

_"One…this was never your fault. Never think that it was. Two…Live your life the way you want to. Find that special girl of yours and follow your dreams. Who knows? You may find them both sooner than you think. And three…know that I always love you. And that I always will. I will always watch over you Ash"_

_"Mom…" Ash choked out._

_"Promise me Ash."_

_"I promise mom." Delia's eyes were a million miles away. And yet they still stared at Ash with warmth._

_"Goodbye Ash. I love you."" Her arm fell limp. She was still smiling. Ash silently closed her eyes. They had showed their famous warmth for the last time._

_Delia Ketchum was dead._

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Seven**

**Betrayal**

Ash Ketchum stared at the corpse of his deceased mother. He then gazed out the broken window. Pallet Town, without any need for words, was destroyed. Some buildings had been completely destroyed. Few, like his house, had survived. Most of Pallet Town was devastated. Only little pieces were not scratched. His house had survived. Only a few chunks of the roof had fallen. And one of those chunks had pierced his mother, it had been slowly eating away her life.

A warm wind breezed through the town. The mountain were he and May had just talked jutted out against a bright blue sky. He saw rolling green meadows spread on for miles. The forest was still standing proud. The river was trickling down lazily. The world beyond the town looked beautiful in the bright, peaceful sunlight.

His mother was gone. Gone. The whole world should be cold, not warm. The rivers and oceans should have run dry. The forests should have been set ablaze. The sunlight should be blackened. Nothing should be beautiful. Not one thing.

Ash looked back at his mother. She lied there, on the bed. One arm clamped around Mr. Mime's hand. The other, pointing towards him, as if she was still trying to comfort him.

He was wrong. There were few things in this world that were still beautiful. Even in death, his mother had a look of peace surrounding her. Her smile would never leave. It would always be there to face the world. Even though it would soon be in a grave, Ash knew that it would still be there.

He thought about her last request. The three things she made him promise.

Maybe…maybe the world's beauty was still there.

He sat down in a chair right next to the bed. He took one last look at her and went into a silent slumber. Water slowly trickled from underneath his hat.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

One day later, we find ourselves inside the Pallet Town Cemetery. Ash never left the coffin's side. He never took his eyes off of it.

Professor Oak was really full of grief. He had known Ash's mother the longest out of all of Pallet Town. He stared sadly at the coffin in cold, stony, silence. The exact same as Ash.

Ash's friends all tried to comfort him. They all felt the sadness radiate off the silent teen. Everyone in Pallet came. Even the injured. Fortunately, no one else had died. His friends' family had all shown up as well. They all expressed their apologize as well.

The time had come. The simple brown coffin was lowered into the ground. It was buried in the earth right next to the coffin of Mr. Mime. A stone monument of Delia Ketchum was made. It captured her beauty perfectly. When everyone else had left, Ash grabbed a rock and carved words into the monument's base.

Here lies Delia Ketchum

A great friend

A kind woman

A loving mother

Ash laid a lily onto the grave. Pikachu laid one too. He stood and place a hand onto the name of the woman he missed so dearly.

"Goodbye. We will see each other again one day." He mumbled. Ash turned around and left the graveyard.

"Pika." The mouse cried. He jumped onto his friend's shoulder.

'This is not the end.' He thought. 'They will pay.'

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash had not come home yet. May was getting worried. He had not said a single word since his mother had died. When they found him in his room next to his dead mother, she had been brought to tears. Ash…oh the poor guy! So much sadness has happened in his life. He was now an orphan. Where would he live? He didn't have enough money to pay for the house! Not to mention the repairs! They had just found out that the water pipes had burst clean open during the attack. Dawn was still complaining that she couldn't take a shower now. The water had caused sections of the ceiling to crumble and one of them had landed right onto Delia. And then…

"Ash…why wont you open up? Why wont you let me know how you are feeling?" She asked herself.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

-and then…Ash will be ours!" Misty said excitedly.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Dawn asked skeptically. Misty's face was redder than her hair.

"It's way better than your plan! That one would never succeed!"

"I t-thought w-were in this t-together." Dawn said. Her eyes full of fear.

"We are!" Misty said as a matter of fact. "Now then…how about this? If my brilliant plan doesn't work, than we'll switch to yours. If that one doesn't work, we'll go to mine. So on and so forth. Whoever's plan works gets the first dibs on Ash. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Dawn said confidently.

"Good. Now remember, we've got to point out all of May's faults to Ash. He is hardheaded but we cant go overboard. The other's might notice."

"Okay."

"Let Plan Get Our Ash Back commence!"

'He wasn't even yours to start with.' May thought as she overheard them from in the bathroom. 'And those two really do need to learn to whisper.' She was really tired.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash walked back inside the house alone. He had left Pikachu at Professor Oak's Lab. He thought the mouse needed some time away from their home and some time with its Pokemon friends. Flint, Lola, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Norman, Caroline, and Johanna all were sitting in the living room. Ash noticed that all talking ceased when they saw him.

"Hello Ash." Lola said simply.

Ash walked into the kitchen and started to make dinner. Ash's mom had taught him how to cook in the past week. He wasn't about to let her teachings go to waste.

Half an hour later, he finished and walked out into the living room.

"Is dinner ready yet?" Norman asked. Ash nodded. "Good. About time. Go get the kids."

It sounded a lot like a command. He nodded again and walked up the stairs. He told Brock and Max and they both headed down stairs. He then walked in front of his bedroom. He didn't dare walk inside of it. It still held too many memories.

"Dinner's ready girls."

"Okay Ash!" Misty said. Her voice sounded flirtingly. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual outfit. It was a yellow V-neck. She was also wearing really, really tight jeans.

"We'll be down in a minute." Dawn batted her eyes at him. She was wearing a black dress with an even shorter skirt than usual. Ash simply nodded and walked away. He still needed to find May. He walked into the master bedroom. There he saw May asleep. She looked so peaceful. Like an angel. He didn't want to wake her but he knew she'd be mad if she missed eating. He gently shook her.

"May. May. Come on, get up." He said quietly. May groaned. Ash then got an idea. "May. Dinner's ready!"

The result was instant. She jumped out of bed, ready for her food. He smiled for the first time since the attack and walked out of the room.

May grumbled. She had used that trick on Ash quite a few times to get him up. But he finally smiled so she decided to let it go…for now.

She walked out of the bedroom and followed Ash towards the stairs. When she reached the top step, something pushed her. She fell down the steps and crashed into Ash. They both tumbled down and May landed hard on her leg. Ash landed on top of her a second later. She definitely heard a crack. And pain ripped through her leg.

"May! What happened?" Caroline shouted.

"I don't know. I was walking down the stairs when something pushed me!"

"Who could have pushed you?" Her mother asked. May looked to the top of the stairs. No one was there, but she knew one of those two had caused this.

"I'll carry her to the doctor." Ash said. May saw him struggling to get up. The fact that he would get up despite an injury and carry her to the hospital made her heart flutter.

"You've done quite enough!" Norman shouted. "We're her parents. Not you. We'll take her to the hospital." And in a second, they were out the door.

"May…" Ash said. She looked like she was in such pain. And he had helped cause it.

"Hey Ash. Boy, May sure is clumsy." Misty said a second later.

"Did she hurt you? That was some fall you had." Dawn bent over to "help" him up. Her skirt was way too short.

Both of them were way too close for comfort. The rest of the adults stared at him as he stumbled quickly out the door, after May.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May was to come home a few days later. She did break her leg but luckily it was only a minor crack. The doctors were able to fix it easily. Ash came to visit her everyday. He seemed to get sadder every single second. He talked to her, entertained her, joked with her. He did everything he could to make her feel better.

Then, then night before she could leave, her parents had found out about their meetings. They chased Ash out of the room, blaming him for May's broken leg. She had fallen asleep half an hour ago and had no idea of what would occur that night.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash had hidden behind a house. May's parents had chased him for ten minutes now. He waited in silence another ten before deciding to come back home. Night had fallen and the black clouds blocked all the stars and the moon.

He opened the door and silence greeted him. There was a chill in the air. He was guessing the occupants of the house had fallen asleep.

He was wrong.

There, in the living room, sat Flint, Lola, Daisy, Violet, Lily, Norman, Caroline, and Johanna. All of them stared at him. Ash looked into each person's eyes. Each pair held only one emotion. Hatred.

Norman took one step forward. The next thing Ash knew, he was on the ground. He felt liquid run down his face and Norman's hand was coated in a red substance.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He roared.

"W-what?" Ash asked. Why were they all so mad at him.

"Our daughter was hurt because of you!" Caroline shouted.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident! I-I didn't mean to-"

"Yeah right! Look where May is now! Where is she? In the hospital!" Flint raged.

"How long will it be until Dawn is in the hospital?" Johanna shrieked.

"Or like Misty?" Her three sisters shouted.

"Or Brock?" Flint and Lola shouted.

"How long are you going to continue this?" Caroline shouted.

"Continue what?" Ash chocked out. He was seeing stars from the pain.

"Continue putting our families in danger! Johanna raged.

"But…I…I never-"

"YES YOU DID! LOOK AT ALL THE ENEMIES YOU'VE MADE! YOU JUST HAD TO PLAY THE HERO! DIDN'T YOU!"

"Never thought about the consequences did you? You never thought about the dangers our children were in!"

"I always told them not to come! But they would-"

"Try and, like, prevent you from getting, like, killed because of your stupidity!" Lily shouted.

"You never even needed to sabotage their plans! You could have just left it to the police…but no! You were too arrogant and cocky to think about that!" Caroline shouted.

"I… know. You're right. I did knowingly always put them in danger. I never wanted to…but I was always playing the hero. I was always stupid, didn't know what I was doing half the time, and…"

"GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE TAKING SOME OF THE BLAME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY! EVEN THOUGH WE ALL KNOW IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! WE'D BE SO MUCH BETTER OFF IF WE HAD'NT OF MET YOU!

"I…I guess you're right…"

"OF COURSE I'M RIGHT! AND NOT ONLY US! YOU PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER EVERYWHERE YOU GO! THE WORLD IS IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU EXIST!" Norman spat at him.

"_You think this world would be better off if I never existed." _Ash hissed, The adults stiffened. They had never heard that kind of voice from anyone. It wasn't human. Or Pokemon. It was something greater. Ash's eyes shined. One vast white. The other deep black.

"N-now wait a s-second-"

"_You have no idea what the world is like. You have no idea what chaos truly is. You have no idea of the hell I have gone though to save this world countless times. To save you countless times even though you had never deserved it. You all have betrayed the Pokemon World. And one day, you all will beg that this day never happened. There shall be no salvation for those who have betrayed the Pokemons' Chosen One." _With the last word, Ash fell to the ground. The adults glanced at each other. The all silently agreed Ash was completely insane.

The teen groaned. "Please I…I never wanted t-to…" Norman stood forward again. His confidence was restored once he saw Ash broken down. But he was slightly hesitant after that display.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT YOUR MOTHER DIED! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU'D JUST LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!"

Ash stared at them. For a second, they thought they saw one eye flicker black and one eye flicker white. Then, Ash Ketchum ran out of the house and into the night.

"Good riddance." Norman said as he shut the door.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash Ketchum kept on running. He was in serious pain but he did not care. He couldn't stay here. They would all die because of him. He fell to the ground as soon as he reached the top of the hill where Professor Oak's lab sat. He crawled to the wall. He heard a cry and felt something wrap gently around his waist. He was carefully lifted into the air and over the wall. His feet touched the ground and he collapsed. A green light filled the air and the pain in his wounds eased down greatly. He saw via the light, a green dinosaur.

"Bayleef!" The dino rubbed her face against him.

"Thanks Bayleef. You saved me."

"Leef! Ba!" She said.

"We're going to go on trip together. All of us."

"Ba?"

"I'm not sure where." He admitted truthfully. "Just far away from here."

"Ba." She said sadly. Baleef had seen Ash's memories when she healed him. She felt his pain and wanted to kill those betrayers. But Ash told her not to and she reluctantly followed his orders. One by one, Ash gathered his pokemon. They all were saddened when he told them what had happened. They all happy agreed, when Ash asked them if they wanted to come with him on his journey. Paul's Torterra included.

Bayleef silently used her vine whip to sneak into the Pokeball room and take all of Ash's pokeballs. And soon, Ash had all of his pokemon in their poke balls, save Pikachu of course. He put all of his poke balls into his backpack. None were clipped onto his belt and therefore, none were registered on the Pokemon League's computer network.

It was the network that sent extra pokemon to the PC when a trainer already had six pokemon with them. But now, their network said Ash Ketchum was nowhere to be found.

Ash began walking. He passed by the hospital. May's room was on the ground floor and he lowered himself by a window. May was so beautiful, even in slumber. She deserved much better than him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note he had just written. He cracked opened the window just slightly and slipped the note onto the bedside table. He closed the window.

"Goodbye May." He turned around and walked out of Pallet Town. He was going to travel. He didn't know where the destination led though. He entered the Viridian Forest when something swooped in on him.

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu found themselves flying through the air.

"Hey!" Ash said startled. He looked up and saw a huge bird with a mane of red and yellow.

"Pidgeot!" It shouted.

"Pidgeot! Long time no see!" The bird responded with a couple of loops. Ash and Pikachu held on for dear life. Then, finally, the bird landed.

"Wow! You've gotten fast!"

"Pid!" It pointed one of its talons at Pikachu. Then at Ash.

"Do…do you mean you want to come with me?"

"Pidgeot!" It sang.

"But what about the Pidgey and Pidgeotto?"

"Pidgeot!" Ash's smile widened.

"Okay. If you're sure." He pulled out an empty poke ball and tapped it against the bird's head. It twitched three times and made the famous pinging noise signifying a successful capture. Ash sent out Pidgeot, put the ball back in his bag, and climbed onto the bird.

"Pidgeot?"

"I don't know! Let's just fly and see where we're going."

"Pidgeot!" And the three flew off, heading towards the moon. For the first time in his life, Ash didn't have a destination in mind. For the first time ever, he was just going to go wherever the world took him.

And so a new journey begins.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

**A/N: **And there you guys have it! Chapter seven! I know that I said Ash is going to Unova. And he will get there! So don't worry. But don't forget, in the anime, he went with his mom and Professor Oak. I don't think Oak is up to traveling at the moment. Plus, Ash needs to travel around the world a bit before landing in Unova. You'll see why next chapter, where he will finally get there!

Poor May. She doesn't even know what happened!

I made the parents bad in this one. They're not evil. They're just misguided. They think that what they did would protect their kids. Even if it was a bit over the top.

I got Pidgeot back into the storyline. I always like the bird. (Spoiler Alert)Could this be a hint of something to happen next chapter?

And what was up with Ash near the end? What was causing him to speak like that?

"It wasn't human. Or Pokemon. It was something greater."

What could that possibly mean? And one eye glowed white while the other glowed black. Huh?

And as I said at the beginning of this chapter, I will reveal a little more on the plot of the Dark/Light hero.

Ash and N will meet. Both seek truths and ideals. The same as the two brothers that started the war in Unova long ago. Something happened that caused the legendary pokemon to split into two that day. Becoming complete opposites of each other. What would happen if history was to repeat itself?

I'll leave you hanging on that. Reflect on it and do the challenges below.

**Thanks To…**

Keiton Ghost of the shadows lightningblade49

Batthan Mafee Espeon960

awesomness-rocks I must be emo Tiger 1

NEBSparky86 Luiz4200 Vital info

Dom65 pkmnfankael92 maxy2010SilverSaiyanTrainer LAWLS117 Demonbloodfeeder

ShinigamiChop55

**Bragging Rights go to…**

SilverSaiyanTrainer-Misty and Dawn

x. Diamond Tears x. -ch.5-Ash leaving

Rider5001-ch.5 -guilt

**Challenges…**

1. What was the state Ash was in when one eye was black, the other white?

2. What Pokemon will Ash have when he gets to Unova?

3. What do you think will happen regarding the relationship between Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem? Remember, I asked once before, "What would happen if history was to repeat itself?"

And there you have it. Ash has finally left. There has been too much trauma.

See you next chapter

SuperXBrother


	8. New World

Hello everyone! Chapter Eight has arrived. In this chapter, Ash will be traveling across the world, reuniting with some of his old friends. Things are shifting gears now. The real plot is beginning. And I will reveal this to the world. For it is my view of both this story and the world itself. Please read and think about what these words truly mean.

_Things change in the Pokemon world. Just as they do in ours. People evolve. Pokemon evolve. Some things come back and others move on. Choices are made. Some good. And some evil. Friends can become foes. And foes can become friends. There is always the ability of change. And you are the only thing that can choose that. One must be able to find who they truly are, before they can understand another. But there is one thing always remains the same. Everyone, People and Pokemon, will always hold the power that's inside._

Please think about what I mean. For these words hold power inside them as well. Just as everything else does. The world is always changing. But only you can change yourself. Reflect on the words above as you go on in life. Because they hold the power, the same as you.

Remember, I don't not own Pokemon!

The Master's Cup Registry needs more trainers and coordinators! We cannot begin the tournament until we have more. We only have sixteen applicants so far. There must be more! There will not be another update of this story until we receive a total of twenty five applications in the registry! We also require **more coordinators**! There are very few as of right now.

_Previously…_

_Ash began walking. He passed by the hospital. May's room was on the ground floor and he lowered himself by a window. May was so beautiful, even in slumber. She deserved much better than him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note he had just written. He cracked opened the window just slightly and slipped the note onto the bedside table. He closed the window._

_"Goodbye May." He turned around and walked out of Pallet Town. He was going to travel. He didn't know where the destination led though. He entered the Viridian Forest when something swooped in on him._

_"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu found themselves flying through the air._

_"Hey!" Ash said startled. He looked up and saw a huge bird with a mane of red and yellow._

_"Pidgeot!" It shouted._

_"Pidgeot! Long time no see!" The bird responded with a couple of loops. Ash and Pikachu held on for dear life. Then, finally, the bird landed._

_"Wow! You've gotten fast!"_

_"Pid!" It pointed one of its talons at Pikachu. Then at Ash._

_"Do…do you mean you want to come with me?"_

_"Pidgeot!" It sang._

_"But what about the Pidgey and Pidgeotto?"_

_"Pidgeot!" Ash's smile widened._

_"Okay. If you're sure." He pulled out an empty poke ball and tapped it against the bird's head. It twitched three times and made the famous pinging noise signifying a successful capture. Ash sent out Pidgeot, put the ball back in his bag, and climbed onto the bird._

_"Pidgeot?"_

_"I don't know! Let's just fly and see where we're going."_

_"Pidgeot!" And the three flew off, heading towards the moon. For the first time in his life, Ash didn't have a destination in mind. For the first time ever, he was just going to go wherever the world took him._

_And so a new journey begins._

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Eight**

**New World**

Ash, Pikachu, and Pidgeot flew far. They had no idea where they where headed. Ash just wanted to see what the world would bring to him. All of his pokemon were sleeping inside their poke balls in his backpack. They were flying low over the Viridian Forest.

"Pika." Pikachu said sadly.

"I miss her too buddy. I miss her too." Ash said.

"Pidgeot!" Their bird cried out. Ash looked ahead. There was a huge plume of smoke rising from the forest below.

"Pigeot! Land!"

"Geot!" The bird lowered to the ground. In front of them was a raging fire. It was burning everywhere. Setting fire to everything.

"These Pokemons' homes are being destroyed! I wont let that happen! Go!" He threw every single water type he owned. "Kingler and Corphish, Bubblebeam! Totodile, Hydropump! Buizel, Aqua jet!" All of his water types obeyed his commands. They all soaked the wild flames.

"Toto!" Totodile shouted. It was not dancing but trying to get Ash's attention.

"What is it Totodile?" Ash asked. The fire was building fast.

"Toto! To. Dile!" The blue crocodile pointed towards a family of rattata. They were frozen in fear atop a thin branch, hanging directly over the inferno below.

"Oh no! Totodile! Come with me! The rest of you, clear as much of the fire as you can. The pokemon were all slowly making progress on the flames, but it was slow. The entire forest could be burnt to Ash if they did not hurry soon. Ash held Totodile in his arms while the crocodile used hydro pump to make a path through the flames.

"Cat!"

"Met!" The voices of the bug types filled the air.

"Don't worry, I'll help you!" Ash shouted. He reached the tree's base. "Pidgeot! Carry them back! I'll go look to see if there is anyone else!"

"Pidgeot!" The bird shouted before carrying the rats off. Ash and Totodile ventured farther and farther into the flaming forest. There didn't seem to be anyone else around, that is, anyone else alive.

Then , a flaming branch broke from a tree above them. There was nowhere to run, a hydro pump wouldn't clear a path in time. The flames were to strong. Ash began to choke. Being exposed to so much smoke was slowly killing him. The branch fell closer and closer. Ash crouched over Totodile, protecting him.

From out of nowhere, a blast of water slammed into the branch, inches from Ash's head. Ash looked up in shock, there, sunglasses and all, was Squirtle of the Squirtle Squad.

"Squirtle! You saved us!" Ash hugged the blue starter.

"Squir!" The turtle said happily.

"Let's catch up later. For now, we need to douse this fire!"

"SQUIRTLE!" The water type shouted. A powerful jet of water shot out of its mouth, destroying the flames on impact. In a few seconds, the entire tree was flame free.

"You sure have gotten strong. Now let's get on with the rest of the forest."

"Squirt!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May slowly opened her eyes. She saw white, and then remembered where she was. In the hospital. Her leg still ached but the pain had somewhat subsided. Then, she remembered what had happened yesterday.

(Yesterday)

"You don't have to stay with me all day Ash." May said. "I'll be out of here tomorrow."

"But it was my fault." Ash said sadly.

"No it-"

"May, yes it was. If I hadn't of been there, your leg wouldn't be broken."

"If I didn't fall, I wouldn't have a broken leg."

"But I should've caught you or something! Instead, I cracked your leg! It was me!" Ash's hat fell over his eyes but May could still see tears about to fall.

"Ash…" May didn't know what to say. But she did know that she hadn't tripped. She had felt someone push her. And Misty and Dawn had both still been up on the second floor at the time. Plus, they had been plotting to get her out of the competition. But she didn't dare tell Ash. She wasn't like that. She wasn't going to brag about the flaws of others like Misty and Dawn had.

"May…I-"

The door swung open. May stared in shock as her mother and Father stood in the doorway, glaring murderously at Ash.

"So!" Her father began evenly. "Even after hurting my little girl, you still are here."

"Please sir, I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Norman shouted. "You dare to come here after what you've done?"

"I…I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough!" Caroline yelled. "It's because of you that May's leg is broken!"

"Mom! No it's not!"

"It's his fault May dear. How long will it be until someone else gets hurt? He's hurt you and now he's daring to talk to you?" Norman roared. "I don't think so!"

And then, he swung a fist right at Ash's head. He ducked. Norman kept on going with his punch and crashed into the wall. Caroline ran over to help him up. Ash turned and looked at May. She could read so many things in his eyes. Then he whispered, "I'm sorry." and ran out of the room. May's parents right behind him.

May's thoughts of the past broke when the door opened. It was the doctor and her parents. It was time to leave. She was put in a wheelchair and rolled out of the hospital.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

The forest fire was mostly dowsed thanks to the pokemon. Ash had met up with the Officer Jenny of the Squirtle Squad halfway through the battle with the fire. She was happy to see him, but the forest fire was still raging.

He ran throughout the forest, through flares and smoke, trying to make sure that all the pokemon were safe.

The flames revealed more and more as they died out. Burnt remains of trees, plants, and grass. But Ash felt that something was wrong. There was something that was still in danger. Then he turned around. There, in the middle of the forest, sat a huge burning tree. Ash ran straight towards it. In that exact spot, something had happened.

Amidst the flames, Ash saw something. Two bodies, laid motionless across the ground. They were the burning remains of two pokemon. As Ash got closer, he found the two to be Butterfree. One was oddly colored. A bright pink in both the body and wings. The other had something that made Ash's stomach turn. Tied around its neck was a decaying, yellow ribbon.

Ash punched the ground. His eyes spewed out waterfalls of tears. Ignoring the pain, he reached into the flames and picked up the bodies. His arms were burnt, but nothing could possibly compete with the pain in his heart. He felt for a pulse.

There was nothing.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

"Where's Ash?" May demanded as she rolled herself down the street. She had a pretty good guess at what her parents had done. And if her hunch was right…

"Ash is…gone." Caroline said calmly. Like nothing had happened. As if she and her husband hadn't just tried to attack him. She grabbed the wheelchair's handles and tried to push it forward but May would have none of it. She spun around quickly and faced her parents.

"I'll ask this again. Where is Ash and what did you do to him?" She asked. Her voice filled with ice. Her parents stared at her in shock. Their daughter, dared to talk to them like this?

"May…we just went to teach him not to endanger our lives. Don't worry…we'll never see him again." Norman had a happy smile on his face. Like this was good news to May. It, to their surprise, was not.

"So…you went and did what exactly?" She asked coldly.

"Well we went and told the other parents and Misty's sisters about what Ash had done. They, of course, agreed with us and we waited for him at his house. When he came back, we told him off. He ran off like the coward he has always been. Hopefully, to never return." Norman said joyfully. His daughter wheeled herself up to him and kneed him. He came crashing down onto the dirt.

"May!" Caroline said in shock. "What are you doing?"

"How could you?" May asked harshly. "How could you do that to Ash? He has done nothing but help me…and you go and betray him?"

"Calm down May." Norman grunted. The thought that his daughter was pissed at him never crossed his mind. He thought she was just being timid after what happened with that idiot Ketchum. He couldn't blame his little girl. "We just told him the truth. That's all. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

May stared at her parents. They had already gone miles over the line. But she would play the innocent little girl. At least for tonight. She reluctantly allowed her parents to wheel her back to Ash's house.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

The forest fire had gone out. Just like Ash's happiness. The forest now resembled Ash. Full of hurt and pain. The crescent moon shined grimly over the remains of the forest.

Ash hugged the deceased body. Why? Why did everything good in his life have to be taken away from him? Pikachu hadn't seen the dead body yet. If he did, Ash didn't know what would happen. Night had fallen over the burned woods. The dark atmosphere reflected Ash's mood perfectly. Shadows criss crossed around the trees. Ash knew what he had to do. He dug, by hand, a pair of graves for the butterflies. He grabbed a large stone, rolled it behind the graves, and carved into it. When he was done, two etches of Butterfree, one with a ribbon and one, a lighter colored than the rest of the rock, were carved into the stone.

He looked at the grave one last time and would have turned to leave, had something not caught his eye. Underneath the tree's roots was a small cave. The grim light of the moon drizzled dimly upon an object, making it glow ever so slightly. Ash walked over to the tree and reached under the roots. What he found, was a green egg, with pale yellow lines. Ash looked back sadly at the graves.

Ash immediately knew what this had to be. There was no other possibility. This was the unborn child of the two Butterfree. An orphan, just like him and Pikachu. Without anyone in the world to care for it. No one for it to call family. That was about to change.

He caressed the egg gently as he walked back to Jenny and his pokemon. They had a quick discussion of the situation and Jenny was about to drive off in her motorcycle when Squirtle started talking.

"Squ. Squirtle. Tle!"

"Are you sure?" Jenny asked/ The blue turtle nodded. Jenny turned to Ash. "I think Squirtle wants to travel with you again."

"Wha…? You sure Squirtle?"

"Squirtle!" The turtle held its fist in the air.

"But what about the Squirtle Squad?" Ash asked Jenny.

"Thanks to Squirtle, we've got tons of new recruits. We have plenty to deal with the fires. I think you should take him with you." Ash looked at Squirtle. He had a confident smile on his face. Ash returned that smile.

"Then welcome back to the team Squirtle!" Ash said.

"Squirtle!" The turtle jumped up and down. It jumped into Ash's arms and began to glow. A few seconds later, a larger, purplish turtle was in its place. It had two "wings" on its head and a beautiful tail.

"Wartortle!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May was sitting in her wheelchair inside the living room. Brock and Max were both helping in anyway they could. Dawn and Misty were "helping" in their…special own way. Accidentally spilling drinks on her. Blocking her wheelchair's way through the doors. You get the idea.

But she did not once complain. She knew that if she let one word slip, her would be ruined. She was not going to let anyone, A-N-Y-O-N-E, ruin her one and only chance. Her last chance. She felt horrible for the pain Brock and Max would feel tomorrow, but she had to do this. There was no other way. Her parents would never understand. They had made their choice. She had made hers.

Night's light fell upon the world. May heard everyone bid each other goodnight. She placed the letter she had written that afternoon on the table. With nothing but her bag and poke balls, she stepped out of the door and into a depressing moonlit night. She continued walking, she did not look where she was going. She did not care. But there was something calling to her.

After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, May found herself atop the same cliff as before. The place Pikachu once had called home. The spot where she and Ash had nearly kissed.

She gazed up at the crescent moon, wondering if Ash was gazing at the same sight. The white orb seemed so far away, despite it being so large against the sky. It looked so sad. So depressed. So lonely, frozen in time up in the eternal darkness that was space.

She stood and walked to the edge of the cliff. If one into the night down below in Pallet Town, they would see the silhouette of a girl against the moon. The cliff was shadowed in the blackened everlasting night. There was a moon goddess watching over the slumbering town. And that goddess longed for the one thing she loved so dearly. Ash Ketchum.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

The night was turning to dawn and a large bird was soaring over the black waters of the seas. Atop the black predator laid a young man, watching the moon as it sunk closer and ever more closely to the waters.

He could have sworn, that for a second, he saw…

'No.' He thought. 'The more I think about her, the more danger she is put in. I cant sacrifice her safety for my selfishness. I cannot see her again.'

"Let's stop down there for a rest." He told his friend.

"Star!" Staraptor replied. They swooped down to a tropical island. They landed on the beach and Ash stared in amazement at all the fruit trees surrounding the sands. He called out everyone once he had picked enough fruit. With a final throw, Charizard and the Hippopatass from Sinnoh joined in. Each Pokemon received three pieces of fruit. He only wanted them to eat healthy. Pikachu was a bit reluctant to have fruit over his favorite food, ketchup. But eventually he warmed up to it. A blue dog was eating away from the other pokemon. It was shy and Ash had only just met up with it in the middle of the night.

Ash walked up to it. "You alright?" He asked. Unlike the other pokemon, this one could use a special power called aura, the energy inside all living creatures. It could not speak but they could freely communicate using aura.

It mumbled something in its aura speech.

"I know that you're afraid. I am so sorry that I couldn't save your friend. He was a kind old man. But you've got people around you that care about you. They want to help you but you've got to open up a little and meet them halfway. We'll do our best together. Okay?" He held out a hand. The blue dog looked at it with a strange look in its red eyes. Then he threw his fist into Ash's.

"Riolu!" It cried out happily. Ash smiled as the Emanation Pokemon joined the others in their feast.

Sure enough, after ten minutes, Riolu was happily dining with the other pokemon. Chatting and laughing alongside them. Ash truly smiled as he watched the scene before him. Soon enough, they all finished up.

Ash recalled his pokemon and walked close to the water's edge with Staraptor and prepared to take off. They would have, had something not broken the surface of the water. A long, blue neck rose out of the water. And at the top of it, rushing straight for him, was the head of a very happy Lapras.

"LA!" It cried out joyfully as it rubbed Ash with its head.

"Lapras! Good to see you too!" Ash said happily. IT had been so long since they had last seen each other. Lapras had gotten really big and strong since they last saw each other. Lapras pointed its head to Ash's

poke balls.

"Lap!"

"You want to come with me too?" The dinosaur nodded its head and lowered it, allowing Ash to climb on. He recalled Staraptor and climbed aboard. Sure enough, Lapras bolted out and into the ocean with a speed that could nearly rival a small cruise linear. "You've really gotten fast too."

"La!" Lapras agreed. Ash laughed. He patted the dino's neck and slightly tapped it to the left. Lapras got the message and headed off towards the Johto region.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Morning had arrived in Pallet Town. Brock, Max, Misty, and Dawn had all woken up. The y walked down the stairs, only to find a letter. Brock opened it and found, to his shock, the ink smudged from what could have only been tears.

_Dear everyone,_

_It saddens me more and more as I write each word in this letter. I am sorry but by the time that you read this, I shall be gone. I have a few reasons. The main one is because I need to find myself. I don't know who I really am. I have gone and trained my pokemon and competed in contests. But I feel like something is missing. I am lacking something. I have left to find what that something is. _

_I do not know how long I will be gone, but it will be at least a year. I will being traveling across the world . You may see me competing in contests. You may not at all. I'm not even sure right now. But I need to find out what I really want to do. I have taken all of my pokemon. I have had nurse joy put the ones at home in the pokemon computer network as I will be training them all constantly. _

_Brock, keep on going. Keep following your dreams. Whether you become a great breeder or something else, I want you to know that you are one of my best friends in the world._

_Max, I am sorry that I wont be there for you to start your journey. I hope you understand why I need to do this. Train those Pokemon as hard as you can and remember, I am proud to call you my brother._

_Misty and Dawn, keep working hard. I know we haven't always been on the best terms with each other. But I am glad to have called you my fiends. I know what it is like to be jealous and I hope you both _

_find what you are truly looking for. But most of all I want you two to know, I forgive you._

_Mom and Dad, I know that you two will not be happy with my decision. But this is my life. Not yours. I hope you two can one day learn that I need to make my own choices in life. I cannot always follow what you tell me to do. _

_I hope that one day, we will meet again. Until that day, goodbye._

_Sincerely, _

_May_

Brock finished the letter and looked at his friends. Something had happened. Something big. They heard their parents beginning to wake up. Brock folded up the letter and pocketed it. He gave them all a stern look that said clearly, "Not one word." They all nodded in agreement.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash walked through the forest below Mt. Silver. This was about the last area he had already traveled to before. He had already visited parts of Kanto, the Orange Islands, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. There was something that had called him to this place. A whisper in the wind almost.

Suddenly, he heard it. A cry for help. He ran as fast as he could. There, inside a robot mecha, sat three unwanted faces that he had already met before. They were the Pokemon Poacher Brothers. Inside, a cage, sat a very familiar pokemon called Larvitar.

They hadn't noticed him…yet. None of them. Ash listened in on their conversation.

"-so long! We've finally gotten this little brat!"

"After so many years! That mother of his was always getting in the way!"

"Yeah but now we've got her outa the way! Her little brat's spineless now." Ash saw Larvitar was shaking in fear. Then, he saw Ash behind the bushes and cried in joy.

"Lar! La! Tar! Vitar!" It cried out.

"Make it shut up!" The leader shouted.

"Yes sir." One of the two said. "Activating humidifiers now!" Ash could do nothing but watch as the water in the air seeped into Larvitar's rock type. It cried out in pain. Ash was about to run in, when a voice whispered "Wait!"

Ash turned and nearly jumped. Standing next to him was Jesse. James, and Meowth of Team Rocket. And they….weren't trying to make a break for it with Pikachu?

"What are-"

"No time! We want to help."

"Why? So you can steal Larvitar and Pikachu?"

"Not today twerp. Not today." Jessie said simply.

"Why not?"

"We want revenge on those Pokemon Poachers who made a mockery of us." James said angrily.

"So I guess you can say the enemy of our enemy is our friend." Meowth replied.

"Okay. I guess. So what will we do?" Ash asked, shocked at the three criminals who had been chasing him and Pikachu for years all of a sudden helping him.

"We'll give you a distraction. Then you use thunderbolt on em." Meowth said. "Electricity won hurt Larvitar since it's a rock type."

"Wow…that's pretty smart of you Meowth."

"Well…I am talking pokemon! I was bound to learn something." The cat said.

"Wait for the right moment Twerp." Jessie said. "Then go in and get Larvitar out of here. Foiling their plans will satisfy us plenty. Then…we'll probably be back to stealing Pikachu by tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it." Ash said happily.

"Now!" James said as he and the other two rushed out of the foliage.

"Hey you! Stupid! Down here!" Jessie called out.

"Wha…? Hey guys! It's those fools from all those years ago!"

"Let's squish them!" And the mecha began rolling towards them. Luckily, they were really fast runners. Ash and Pikachu silently followed.

"Pikachu…use a light iron tail to silently free Larvitar." The yellow mouse nodded and began creeping up on the rolling robot. Its tail glowed and one second later, a crack silently appeared on the glass of the cage. Then another. Then another. It all broke apart and Larvitar was free. It kept silent. The poachers were too busy trying to catch team rocket to notice their catch had escaped.

Ash stared at Team Rocket, who were still trying to lead the mecha away. He couldn't just leave them. They were risking their lives for them. Ash nodded to Pikachu and Larvitar. They nodded back and they all followed the trail that the machine left behind.

The arms of the mecha reached down to grab them but missed every time.

"This is way to easy!" Jessie said with a laugh.

"I thought they were poachers. So why are we proving so hard to catch?" James smiled.

"Quiet! Grab them now or so help me!" The leader of the brothers shouted. They had come up on a cliff. The arm grabbed them.

"Don't even bother trying to send out your pokemon to save you. This baby's strong enough to resist an attack from a legendary!"

"And now, let's crush them!" The fist of the robot clenched. Team Rocket struggled and groaned. Ash knew what he had to do.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt! Now!" Ash whispered to Pikachu quickly.

"Pika…chu!" The bolt slammed into the machine.

"Wha…? What's going on?" One of the robot's wheels fell off. The whole thing rumbled violently.

"Energy levels over exerting sir!" The fist holding Team Rocket slackened and they jumped out.

"The engine's about to blow!" The other wheel popped clean off. It was only supported on two wheels now. The machine tipped over on its side.

"No! It cant! This machine can resist any attack. It's impossible to destroy it!" At his last word, the machine blew up. The cliff itself broke apart. A cloud of smoke filled the area.

" Team Rocket!" Ash called through the smoke. "Jessie! James! Meowth! Where are you?" He pulled out a poke ball. "Pidgeot, use gust to clear the smoke." The bird did as commanded and the black cloud dispersed. There stood Team Rocket, scratched, but otherwise, unharmed.

"Are you guys okay?" Ash asked.

"Fine twerp. Thanks for that. You saved us." Jessie said.

"We should be thanking you. You helped us save Larvitar."

"Lar!"

"Well Twerp…I guess…this makes us pals." Meowth said a bit shockingly.

"I…suppose."

"Well…yeah…I guess…" James stuttered. They all were at a loss for words. They were supposed to be enemies. And yet they helped each other out.

"How about we declare a truce?" Ash said. He held out an arm.

"Truce." The other three held out their arms as well.

Ash got onto Pidgeot. "So where are you guys headed now?"

"Don't know. The boss said something about getting everyone back to headquarters. So I'm guessing he'll be planning something big." Meowth said.

"Well, if you guys keep me informed on his activities. I'll help you train your pokemon to become stronger. Okay?"

"You'll….you'll help us become stronger?" James asked.

"Of course! We're friends now right?"

"Friends." Jessie replied with a smile.

"I'll see you guys later."

"We'll be folowin you." Meowth said.

"I'm sure you will." Ash said with a smile. He took off towards the skies.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Ash flew once more. He did not know what the world was to bring him now. It had already brought him across Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands. The world had reunited him with his friends of the past. Now he looked to the future. Wondering what the world would bring. He had all of his poke balls inside his backpack. He didn't want anyone finding him.

The sun had risen again and was beginning to shine upon the world. Ash knew that wherever his mother was, she was looking at the same world as he was. The light splashed against the ocean but soon melted into earth. Ash saw far below him a whole new land. He knew in an instant, that this wa shis newest journey. Pidgeot flew straight down. Ash saw a bustling metropolis and an ancient city. This new land was going to show him new adventures in the world.

He landed outside a small town. He looked out over the ocean. This was a brand new land to explore.

"You ready?" He asked his best friend.

"Pikachu!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

A/N: And there you have it. Ash has gone off to a new world. Unova perhaps? What new adventures will he find. What new pokemon will he meet? Find out next time on the master's cup!

Thanks To…

LAWLS117 host of the Shadows happy Hereford

JAM Batthan maxy2010

PhantomNight321 Tiger1 spent

Mafee annonamous Luiz4200

Elinea Demonbloodfeeder shinobilegend

The dragon master DeltaRiley LetitGoxx

x. Diamond Tears.x espeon960 NEBSparky86

Challenges

1. What Pokemon will Ash meet?

2. What will happen to him in Unova?

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

See you next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	9. Connections

Okay everyone. The next chapter has arrived. It took me a while to type it, but it is finally here. And it is nice and long. And now, here is a bit of need to know information for this chapter.

1. Ash will assume a new identity in this chapter. I chose his new name, trying to keep it to his roots. It is a mixture of the games and the anime. He will also begin his adventures in the Unova region. He's not going to be a noob like he is at the beginning of each new region.

2. Something important will happen to Ash. You will have to read on and try to figure it out.

3. I will be combining the anime with the games in this story so please don't complain about something not in the games or show.

Thanks to everyone who has submitted someone to be in the Masters Cup. But please…please **add more coordinators **to the registry. We only have a few available and half of the Master's Cup is like a super mega Grand Festival. Just as the League is like a gigantic League. We have enough for the League but we need **more coordinators **for the Grand Festival half. All that I require is that you give a name, a slight description, and their pokemon. That's it. If needed, I will come up with what the coordinators do for the appeals round.

I do not own a Pikachu, Charmander, Chikorita, Torchic, Chimchar, or a Snivy. Nor do I own any kind of pokemon period. Pokemon is completely owned by Game Freak and Nintendo.

_Previously…_

_Ash flew once more. He did not know what the world was to bring him now. It had already brought him across Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and the Orange Islands. The world had reunited him with his friends of the past. Now he looked to the future. Wondering what the world would bring. He had all of his poke balls inside his backpack. He didn't want anyone finding him._

_The sun had risen again and was beginning to shine upon the world. Ash knew that wherever his mother was, she was looking at the same world as he was. The light splashed against the ocean but soon melted into earth. Ash saw far below him a whole new land. He knew in an instant, that this was his newest journey. Pidgeot flew straight down. Ash saw a bustling metropolis and an ancient city. This new land was going to show him new adventures in the world._

_He landed outside a small town. He looked out over the ocean. This was a brand new land to explore._

_"You ready?" He asked his best friend._

_"Pikachu!"_

**The Masters Cup**

**Chapter Nine**

**Connections**

Ash and Pikachu walked along the beach towards the small town. The first thing he needed to do was disguise himself. This region was far away from Kanto, but would not take any chances. He could not let any one see him. He could be recognized and then his enemies could come after him, once again endangering innocent lives.

He came to the outskirts of what looked like a small port town. Ships could be seen coming in and out. As Ash looked further out, he saw an seaplane taking off. There must have been an airport not too far away from here. He read the wooden sign,

Nuvema Town.

Professor Juniper's Lab

Nuvema Airport.

"Nuvema Town huh?" Ash said to himself. "We should probably go get our disguise first. Then we can head over to Professor Juniper's lab."

"Pika." the electric mouse agreed. Before they could start walking, something changed in the air.

Pikachu's tail raised high. Ash knew something was wrong.

"What is it buddy?"

"Pika." The mouse looked out at the ocean, its tail even higher. Ash followed its gaze.

"Wha…?" Was all Ash could manage to say.

A huge black swirling cloud was moving towards them. It crackled with awesome power. It was not natural. It just had appeared out of nowhere and the black clouds clashed violently with the blue sky surrounding it. Shots of lightning bolted out every now and then, slamming straight into the earth.

Ash watched as it crept over head. He looked at the town, the lights were flickering. Then, they all shut off. The town was wrapped in a veil of darkness though it was eight in the morning. There was not supposed to be a single cloud in the sky. Yet again, it seemed that the weather man had predicted the forecast wrong.

Ash brought his attention back to the black clouds above. In the eye of the storm, a bluish light erupted. Ash and Pikachu watched as a dark figure emerged from inside of the powerful blue electricity.

"A pokemon?" Ash said, almost speechless. His own eyes met with two red eyes, glaring down at the world from their home in the storm. Pikachu was sparking violent bolts of electricity. It wasn't the mouse's doing however. But it was too distracted to even notice.

He heard something. If he hadn't been standing directly underneath the eye of the storm, he wouldn't have been able to hear it over the storm. Something was roaring. And he had a feeling that it was the pokemon inside the storm.

A bolt of blue shot down from the dark heavens above. The storm connected with both Pikachu and Ash. Something shifted inside of Ash. Despite the pain he felt, he looked to the sky. Those red eyes connected with his own.

Then, in an instant, the storm roared again, and vanished. There wasn't a single trace that the storm had left over. It was as if it had never happened. He looked over to the town. All the lights had come back on.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" He asked, worried that his friend might be hurt. The mouse shook itself, trying to rid itself of the dirt in its fur.

"Pika!" It said happily after a few seconds.

"I'm so glad!"

"Pi! Chu! Pika!" Ash looked skyward. "I still wonder what that Pokemon was."

Ash walked into town. He headed into the town's store. It was small, but quaint. But he found what he was looking for. Exiting the store we find a different man than the one who walked into the store. He wore a simple black traveling cloak. Underneath the cloak he wore a casual black T-shirt and black jeans. He carried a white backpack that held all of his supplies. It wasn't anything fancy, but good enough for now. His cloak also had a hood that covered his face and it would be hard for someone to recognize him now. Again, not much, but good enough. Concealed by his hooded cloak, gently wrapped around his neck was half of a ribbon.

Ash soon found himself standing outside the Pokemon Research Lab. He stepped through the doors and found himself inside a technological innovation. Numerous things from medicines to computers were scattered around the lab. Sure enough, an assistant came up to him.

"Yes. Can I help you?" He asked shyly' slightly intimidated by the hooded figure.

"Yes, I'd like to speak with Professor Juniper please." Ash asked politely.

"One second." The assistant said as he rounded a corner. A minute later he returned followed by a woman in a lab coat and a green skirt. She had curled brown hair and light green eyes. Ash looked at this woman, she was Professor Juniper, no doubt about it.

"Hello." She said. "I am Professor Juniper. I was told you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes. Can we go to discuss this somewhere more…private?" He looked at the many assistants.

"Of course." She turned around and led him into an unoccupied lab. They sat down in their seats. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Well…it's a long, long story." Ash said.

"We have a while. The new trainers are not coming until noon." Juniper smiled, encouraging him to go on. Ash looked into her eyes. Eyes never lied. If one looked hard enough, they could tell if someone was being honest or not. He had looked into his friends' family's eyes. They did not lie when they said their minds. Ash could see that this woman was being honest however.

"And you wont tell anyone right? This is completely secret?" Juniper nodded, her eyes twinkling with truthfulness. Ash removed his hood and began his story.

He told her everything, from his mother dying to the betrayal. It actually felt good to have someone to talk to. Even if he didn't know her, he knew that he could trust her. When he finally finished with the storm that had just occurred, the Professor had tears streaming down her face. Her crying face turned into one that had a look of determination.

"Don't worry. I'm going to help you."

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

On route forty five, on the rugged path to Blackthorn City, we find a brunette camping out under the stars. The doctor had told her to stay in her wheelchair for a few days. That amount of time had passed and so she had discarded the chair. She was now sitting in her sleeping bag, staring up at the numerous stars.

Ash…where was he? He looked really hurt when her parents had yelled at him. And she knew that he felt more pain than he let on. She knew that the attack on Pallet Town had drastically changed him. Every bit of pain crashed into him in one gigantic tidal wave.

'He ran away so he could protect all of us.' May thought. 'Why Ash? Why? Why didn't you open up to me that day at the tournament? I would have listened. I know that you only told me just a little of the pain you have.' She looked at the sky. The stars twinkled dimly, reflecting herself.

'And Misty…and Dawn. I can't believe them. They think Ash belongs to them!' She paused. 'I'm not even sure if he even likes me as more than a friend. But then again, neither do they! Ash is allowed to follow his own heart. Not their agenda! I just want him to be happy. I'm the only one looking for him. Misty and Dawn don't even realize what happened. It's sad that they think that Ash belongs to them like that.

A flash of light erupted from her poke ball. It took the form of a small blue fox. It opened its black eyes and yawned.

"Glace."

"Hi Glaceon." May said to the evolution pokemon.

"Eon?" It said, tilting its head in concern.

"I'm fine. I just…" Her voice trailed off. Glaceon understood. She missed them too. Especially Pikachu. That electric mouse had always been there for her no matter what. She was just as determined to find him as May was to finding Ash.

"Ace. Eon. E." The fox said, nudging her. Her trainer shook her head.

"Glaceon, it's way too late to search for them. We wont be able to find them if we're passed out from exhaustion. We will start looking first thing tomorrow morning. Maybe someone in Blackthorn City has an idea of where Ash is.

Glaceon nodded her head in defeat. Her trainer was right. But she missed that yellow fur ball so much!

"Hey! Don't you worry! We'll find them!" May said enthusiastically. The blue fox nodded her furry head.

"Glace!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Professor Juniper was true to her word. Within the hour, she had created a new pokedex license for him.

Ash really appreciated what the young Professor was doing for him. It was risky, creating a fake identity for someone. But she pulled through. She had given him a specially designed transfer machine that would allow Ash to switch out any one of his Pokemon at will. This way, he wouldn't be consistently bothering Professor Juniper to switch around his pokemon since he wanted to train all of them.

All he had to do was open up the device's computer network and he could interchange his traveling pokemon at will. He put all of his Pokemon, save Pikachu, into the device. Like Hoenn and Sinnoh, he wanted to begin his adventure from scratch. He placed the device gently into his bag.

"Thank you." He said, appreciating all she had done for him.

"No problem. It is my pleasure." The professor said. "Now…if you wouldn't mind. May I take a look at your Pikachu? It is a rare Pokemon in Unova. And you did say that it had been caught in that strange Thunderstorm."

"Sure. Is that okay with you buddy?" He asked.

"Pika." The mouse agreed. The Professor and one of her assistants attached some wires to the electricity sac on Pikachu's cheeks and started analyzing it on the computer.

"I'll say. Your Pikachu has immense power. The electrical voltage amount in its body is incredible!"

"That's Pikachu for you."

"Pika!" The mouse said happily.

Suddenly, a blue light came from one of the numerous poke balls on a desk. The blue light changed into what looked like a blue and white sea otter.

"Osha?" The creature asked.

"Oshawott, what are you doing outside your poke ball?" Juniper asked.

"So…I'm guessing that this is the water type starter pokemon for Unova beginners?" Ash asked.

"Why yes. This is Oshawott. He is a very energetic pokemon that loves getting into trouble."

"He sure is cute." Ash said. The otter's eyes turned into hearts.

"Osha!" The otter rubbed against his leg.

"He sure seems to like you Ash." Juniper said.

"Yeah…I guess. You sure are affectionate aren't you?" Ash said.

"Oshawott!"

"Professor Juniper?" Another assistant walked into the room.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but the first new trainer is here to get his first pokemon."

"Of course. Tell him I will be right over." She stood. "Would you like to stay and see the other starters?"

"Yes. Thank you." The professor returned Oshawott to his poke ball. She put the otter's poke ball on a side table and grabbed three others. Juniper asked one of the assistants to finish the tests. She walked out, followed by the hooded Ash.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May was walking sleepily toward the mountainous town. Glaceon was riding on her shoulder. The little devil disguised as a fox had woken her up at five in the morning. When the blue pokemon has heard first thing in the morning, it meant first thing in the morning. She had to resort to a _shadow ball _to get her trainer up.

"I still cant believe you did that." May complained for what seemed to be about the hundredth time.

"Gla!" The mischievous fox snickered.

"Well you could have just nudged me or something." She said.

"Eon." The fox sighed out. She had nudged her trainer in a foolish attempt to wake her up, for ten minutes. When her trainer slept, she slept like a log. She had no other option but to use an attack on her.

After another five minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the treacherous river that separated Blackthorn City from Route Forty Five. They carefully stepped across the elder wooden bridge. The river far below had carved a deep chasm that winded through the jagged mountains.

May gazed at the vast city. The buildings were built on top of the various ridges and cliffs of the mountains. There was a huge lake fed by a massive waterfall. May began walking through the town, listening to the various conversations of the citizens.

Some were talking about clothes. Others were talking about the gym in town. She did not hear one conversation that could remotely have anything to do with Ash. She had checked Viridian City before and there she had heard someone say something about a person riding a Lapras across the seas. They apparently were sailing over to the mountains of Johto.

She had recalled Ash telling her of his tales through the Orange Islands, riding with Misty and Tracey atop a Lapras. It wasn't a good lead, but it was better than what she previously had, nothing.

She walked through the town. Not a single thing she heard seemed to relate to Ash.

'Oh Ash,' she thought. 'Where are you? I miss you.' She continued on walking, wondering where Ash could be.

After a while, she woke from her thoughts and found herself in a reclusive area of the city. She looked to her right and saw that she was next to the lake, by the waterfall.

"Eon!" The fox said.

"What is it Glaceon?" May asked. The fox pointed one of her paws over by the thundering waterfall. May looked skeptical but walked closer. She discovered a small opening of a cave behind the falls.

"Are…you sure we should go in there?"

"Eon." The fox nodded.

"Okay." May said, a hint of worry in her voice. She stepped behind the curtain of falling water and entered the cave. It was pitch black. She felt her way deeper into the cave. It was damp and cool in here. May could feel Glaceon tighten her grip on her shoulder. The path was slopping upward. It was getting harder and harder to climb. But May continued on.

There seemed to be a soft glow farther into the cave. She followed the glow. It intensified as she and Glaceon stepped close. The slope was getting really steep now. May crawled to get a good footing. After minutes of climbing, the slope was evening out. The light was really bright now. Panting, May rounded a corner of ice cold rock.

May and Glaceon found themselves inside a colossal room illuminated by millions of crystals. There was a massive lake in the center, filling practically the entire cave. And in the center of that enormous lake, May saw a shrine. Statues of what looked like serpents were all over the place. At the stone ceiling of the cave, there was a small hole to the outside. A stream of daylight slashed into the icy water of the lake.

And then, someone shouted,

"What are you doing here?"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

There, in the first room of the lab, stood a boy, taking pictures with a camera. He had dull blond hair, wore a orange jacket and grey cargo pants.

"Hello Trip. Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Hi Professor Juniper. I'm ready to set off on my journey as a Pokemon Trainer."

"I know that you've been waiting a long time for this day. Welcome to the world of pokemon." Juniper said.

Trip looked at the hooded figure standing next to the Professor. "Who are you?" He asked.

"This is Red Satoshi."

"Nice to meet you." The newly named Red said.

"And where are you from?" Trip continued.

"That's none of your business." Red/Ash expressed.

"Fine." He turned to the Professor.

"Now, you can choose your partner from among these three types." Professor Juniper informed him.

She picked up the first of the three poke balls and threw it.

Out came a small, snake like pokemon. It was green and yellow, with sharp brown eyes. It had a long tail with a leaf on the end.

"Sni!" It said confidently.

"This is Snivy." Juniper said.

The doors flew open and in rushed four people. Two guys and two girls.

"Hello you four." Professor Juniper said with a smile.

"S-sorry…we're late…Professor." Gasped a one of the four. She had a long brown hair pulled into a ponytail underneath a white and red cap. She wore a black vest and a white undershirt along with short blue jeans.

"Some of us had a sleepy start." Muttered a black haired boy with glasses. He wore a blue jacket and dark grey pants.

"That's alright. There's plenty of starter pokemon for you to choose." Juniper said.

"Oh thank you Professor!" Said an energetic blond haired girl with green eyes. She wore an orange and white dress and a green cap.

The professor picked up the next ball and once again, threw it. Out came a orange and black pig. It had tall ears and a swirly tail with a red ball at the end. It snorted and red hot flames came straight out of its snout.

"Te?" The pig asked.

"This is Tepig. A fire type."

"It's so cute!" Shrieked the blond haired girl. Everyone in the room sweat dropped as she hugged the pig. It seemed to enjoy the attention too.

"Looks like a great pokemon to train." Said a brown haired boy. He wore a red and white hat and a blue vest. He also wore dark blue jeans. "But Snivy looks pretty cool too."

"And finally…we have Oshawott. A water type." Out came a small blue otter. Ash noticed that this one looked a bit different than the one he had met earlier. It was smaller and was a slightly brighter shade of blue.

"Since Trip got here first. I think it's fair that he gets to pick first." Juniper suggested. Everyone nodded.

Trip took a good look at the three pokemon lined up in front of him. He took out his camera and took a picture of each. Then, with a smirk he said,

"I choose Snivy." The grass snake smiled and the other two looked shocked. Juniper nodded and gave Trip Snivy's poke ball. He returned it and leaned against the wall.

Juniper reached for another poke ball on the table. Out came another Snivy.

"We found quite a few more starter pokemon than expected this year, so you all can choose anyone you like."

Bianca became very taken with Tepig. It was quickly decided which pokemon she would choose.

"I choose Oshawott." Hilda said, adding that it looked powerful.

Cheren picked a Tepig as well. He said that he had analyzed that it was the strongest of the three pokemon.

Hilbert finally decided on Snivy. This grass snake was a very fun loving one as he danced across the room when he found out he had been picked.

They all returned their pokemon to their pokeballs. "Make sure you take care of them." Juniper said.

"Well, make sure you take your pokedex. It contains everything you need to know about the pokemon in Unova." Juniper informed the five new trainers. "And don't forget your poke balls. You can carry up to six poke balls around with you."

"Yeah. That's basic." Trip said.

Juniper exchanged a look with Red. It was known to very, very few that one could carry poke balls inside a bag of some sort to avoid detection of having more than six. But on the other hand, it was very impractical to carry so many and Red had carried more than thirty in his bag…

"Have a great journey. Good luck." The professor said.

"Thanks." The five trainers said. "Bye." They exited the building, followed by Red and the professor.

"Oh! Hello. Who are you?" The blond haired girl asked.

"My name is Red Satoshi. Nice to meet you.

"Hello. I'm Bianca." She pointed to the girl with the ponytail. "That's Hilda." She then introduced the boy with glasses. "Cheren." She waved her hand to the brown haired boy. "Hilbert." She looked to the last person. "And I'm guessing you already met Trip." She said. Ash noticed her enthusiasm was a bit lost when she introduced the last person.

"Nice to meet you all." Red said. "So…now that you've gotten your starter pokemon, what are you going to do?"

The responses were mixed. Some looked at him like he was crazy while others looked as if they hadn't thought about their futures yet.

"I'm not entirely sure yet." Bianca said.

"Me neither. I just need to do this journey to see what is out there." Hilda said. Bianca nodded in agreement. Red nodded his head, understanding exactly what they meant. He turned to the boys.

"I'm going to become the strongest trainer ever!" Hilbert said with enthusiasm.

"I'm going to become the champion of the Unova region." Cheren said. Red nodded, holding back a sad smile. Now where had he heard those statements before?

So I'm guessing you're going to defeat all the gym leaders then?" Red said, already knowing the answer.

"That's basic. Of course. Pokemon Trainers go around challenging Gyms to try and earn eight badges. So then they can enter the Unova League."

Red nodded. "Yes, but there is more to a Pokemon Journey than just winning badges. You need to bond with your pokemon, make friends, and have adventures. And some Trainers don't even battle gyms. Some become Coordinators and Breeders. And others just want to travel across the land and explore. And some don't even know what they want to do. But they still want to explore the world to see what it holds. Going on a journey is not just about winning badges."

Trip looked stunned, as did the others.

"When you've seen the world as much as I have, you learn a lot." Red said sadly.

"Pika! Pi!" Cried out an electric mouse. All six turned their attention to the door, where a yellow pokemon came running out. It zoomed over to them and jumped onto Red's shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu. You all done with your tests?"

"Pikachu!" The mouse said.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Bianca and Hilda cried out. They ran over and started petting and rubbing Pikachu.

"Who's that pokemon?" Trip asked, pulling out his Pokedex. He pointed it at the mouse and the electronic voice spoke,

_Pikachu the mouse Pokemon and the evolved form of Pichu. Pikachu's tail is sometimes struck by lightning as it raises its tail to check its surroundings._

Trip came over and took pictures of Pikachu. "What are you doing?" Red asked.

"Listen up. A Pikachu in Unova is huge. It's a really big deal."

"No it's not. Pikachu's my number one partner."

"Pika. Pika."

"Is it strong?"

"You bet. Wanna see?"

"Pi?"

"Sure I do."

"I'll be the referee. Professor Juniper said. "You four should watch this as well. It will give you an idea of what battling really is.

"Okay!" The four agreed.

They all went into the lab's private battlefield. Hilda, Bianca, Hilbert, and Cheren sat down on the side bench. Ash and Trip took their positions. Juniper in between.

"This will be a one on one battle between Red and Trip.

"Snivy. Go get them now!" Trip threw out his poke ball.

"Sni!" The grass snake said arrogantly.

"Pikachu! Let's do it!"

"Pika."

"Don't forget that this is Snivy's first battle." Trip reminded him.

"And you don't forget that this is our first battle in the Unova region." Red reminded him back.

Juniper pulled out a coin. "Heads for Trip. Tails for Red." She threw it in the air. It spiraled skyward, and quickly fell back down to the dirt. Juniper caught it, looked down, and said, "Trip will make the first move! Let the battle begin!"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May jumped at the voice. She turned around. There, in front of her, stood a tall woman. She had long blue hair tied into a long ponytail.

"I will ask this again. What are you doing here? This is a sacred cave."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know that I'm not supposed to be here. I'll just leave." She was about to turn around when,

"How exactly did you find this place?" The blue haired woman asked slowly.

"I was just thinking to myself and I had accidentally wandered a bit far from the city. I was about to turn around when Glaceon here got my attention and pointed to this cave entrance behind the falls. I followed the path and found myself in this cave."

The woman stared at her, then stared at Glaceon. Finally, she said, "I'm impressed. Few people, even the citizens of Blackthorn city ever find the entrance to this sacred place. Only few know about it."

"I wont tell anyone." May said.

"Good. Now, since you've found this place, I want you to follow me."

"To where? What is this place?"

"This is the Dragon's Den. And you are going to take a test." The woman declared.

"A test?"

"Yes. To prove your worth. The master will test you." She came to the shrine's entrance. "Show complete respect for the elders." And she opened the door. May was amazed. There was a strange feel in the air.

Towering serpents lined the walls, glaring down at her. Three old men stood guard of the shrine. The one at the end of the hall, seemed to be staring into her very soul. She followed the woman nervously down the wooden floors of the hall. It seemed to stretch on forever. May half hoped that it would. That half was crushed immediately, for right in front of her stood the master.

He looked at Clair, who nodded. He looked at May and then said,

"Welcome. There is no need to explain why you have come. I will ask you a few questions. I want you to answer them truthfully. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." May said.

"Good. Let the test begin." He said powerfully. The torches seemed to dim greatly. The air stilled even more. "What are pokemon to you?" He asked.

May thought about it. Her pokemon, what were they really to her?

"Pokemon are my friends. They are always there for me when I need them." May answered.

"I understand. Now, what helps you to win battles?"

"Strategy." May answered at once. That one she already knew.

"What's most important in raising pokemon, love, violence, or knowledge?"

May immediately crossed out violence. That left love and knowledge.

"Love is most important." The girl replied.

"Strong Pokemon, weak Pokemon, or both, which is most important?"

"All pokemon are important." May replied immediately.

"Good, now for your last question. Weak trainers, strong trainers, which kind do you want to battle?" The master asked.

May thought about it. She was about to say strong, but then she realized, weak trainers also help me learn knew things. It was a trick question.

"I want to battle all trainers. Everyone and everything is equal to each other." May said. The master stood still.

"I see." The torches had few embers glowing left. Then, the torches blared with flames. "You care very deeply for not only pokemon, but humans as well. Very commendable. You see the value of all living things. And the balance between everything. Never lose sight of your belief. For possessing this knowledge and proving your knowledge of balance, I'd like to give you something."

The master walked over to the wall and opened a cabinet. Inside of it was a golden egg carrier holding a pale blue egg. He carefully handed it over to May.

"I want you to take this egg. It has been carefully incubated for a while and is very close to hatching now. I would like you to go to the spot where the light from the moon hit's the water. I want you to dip the egg into the lighted water and wait for it to hatch. The moonlight gives dragons a unique power, I pass this knowledge on to you."

"Thank you sir."

"Clair, escort this girl to the hatching spot."

"Yes sir." The blue haired woman said. She and May exited the shrine. They walked down a different path than the one they had come from. This one was much more like a serpent. It rose and fell sharply.

Clair said that only a person who knew the secrets of balance could hatch the dragon properly. May stepped lightly and slowly across the rugged terrain. She held the egg carrier close to her. She would not let it fall. Finally, the end of the path came and the shallow pool of water was near. The moonlight trickled into the lake.

"Place the egg into the moonlight. It is very close to hatching." May took the egg out of its case. True to Clair's word, just as the egg brushed the moonlight, it began to glow.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Trip started off by taking out his camera, once again taking photos.

"Why are you always taking pictures?" Hilbert asked.

"I'm documenting my journey." Trip said. "Now Snivy, use _Tackle_!" The grass snake ran straight at Pikachu.

"Dodge it Pikachu!" Red yelled. The mouse dodged the slow snake with ease.

"Okay Pikachu, use _Thunderbolt_!" Pikachu summoned its energy.

"Pi-ka-chu!" But nothing happened.

"What? Pikachu, try it again!" Pikachu looked to be in pain. Snivy ran over to Pikachu, continuing its tackle. It rammed into the mouse, but didn't do much damage."

"Pikachu, try _Volt Tackle_!" Red said. The mouse nodded and ran straight at Snivy.

"Pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pika, pi." There was not one hint of static. Pikachu began moaning in pain.

"Is that some kind of strategy? Calling out moves you cant use?" Trip mocked him.

'Something's wrong with Pikachu. But what? His electric type moves aren't working.'

"Snivy use _Leaf Tornado_!" Trip called out. Snivy began pinning rapidly around on its head. Leaves started shooting out of its tail. They formed a tall funnel of wind that headed straight for Pikachu.

Let's try something else.' He thought. Then, out loud he said "Pikachu, _Quick Attack _now!"

In the blink of an eye, Pikachu had gone from his side of the battlefield, over to the spinning Snivy. The tornado of leaves had dispersed. The poor grass snake had never even seen it coming and was knocked out instantly.

"Snivy!" Trip said as he ran over to his fallen partner. Red walked over to Trip and Snivy.

"Here, Snivy, eat this." he said, handing the snake an Oran berry. It ate it slowly, but seemed to be getting better already.

"Thanks." Trip muttered. He picked up Snivy and walked off. The other four ran over to Red and started congratulating him.

"That was an awesome battle!" Hilbert said.

"You must have trained hard to knock out a pokemon in one hit." Bianca said, hearts in her eyes.

"We sure have." Red recalled all of their adventures. When he resurfaced from his memories a few seconds later, he saw that Cheren had a strange look on his face. It looked like someone was jealous Bianca like someone else. He internally smiled. 'This could be interesting.'

"But calling out attacks that you couldn't use seemed rather pointless, didn't it?"

"We can use them, but something seems to be wrong with Pikachu." He turned to the Professor. "Can you check Pikachu again?"

"Of course. Follow me."

A minute later we find everyone, save Trip, inside the lab.

"It appears that Pikachu has suffered an electrical overload."

"Overload?" The four new trainers asked.

"It means Pikachu has absorbed so much electricity, that it can't use it properly." Red informed them.

"You did say that Pikachu was caught in that storm, right?" Juniper asked.

"Yes. He got hit by a bolt of lightning."

"Pikachu was in that storm?" Bianca shrieked.

"No way!" Hilbert shouted.

"Yes. It is true. I think it was because Pikachu is an electric type. He must have attracted the lightning." Juniper said.

"Do you know how Pikachu can get back to normal?" Hilda asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know. That storm cloud took away Pikachu's ability to use electricity."

Suddenly, Pikachu began sparking once again.

"Pika!" It's tail rose straight into the air.

"Pikachu was sparking after the storm left, didn't he?" Juniper asked.

"Yes."

A sharp breeze opened the window. Pikachu's tail followed the winds. His sparks shot out in that direction too.

"Wait a minute, could it be?" Red thought out loud.

"Could what be?" Bianca asked.

"Could Pikachu be connected to that storm?"

"It is possible, after that thunderbolt." Juniper thought out loud.

"Let's go find out." Red ran out of the lab.

"Pika!" The mouse followed him.

"Where are you going?" The professor asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be back!" He called back.

Pikachu ran ahead of him. "Pikachu, use your tail and check to see where that storm is!"

Pikachu ran to a stop and raised its tail. Its eyes closed in concentration. Finally, they shot open. "Pika!" And the mouse ran straight to the left. Its trainer followed it. They ran outside of the town, into the fields. The sky seemed to grow greyer and darker as they ran further.

"Pikachu, go directly under the storm!"

"Pika!" It ran to the top of a hill and the same storm clouds appeared. Pikachu began sparking wildly. The blue light shot down to the ground once more. It connected with Pikachu. Yellow bolts mixed with blue.

'Please, let this work!' Red thought desperately.

"PIKA!" The mouse shouted. The bolt broke from its connection. The mouse was laying down across the grass. Red ran over to his friend.

"Pikachu, are you okay?" The mouse opened its eyes, it looked much healthier than before.

"Pikachu!"

"Can you use electricity again?" Red asked tenderly. The response was a yellow thunderbolt burning him to a crisp and a smirking mouse.

"Pikachu!"

"That's great!" Then, something overtook him. His body stiffened and he became drowsy. He absentmindedly began walking forward.

"Pika?" The mouse asked its trainer. But he didn't seem to hear him. Red just kept on walking forward. He walked like he was in some kind of trance. Pikachu ran ahead and tried to get its trainer's attention.

"Pika! Pi! Pikachu! Kachu!" It yelled. He didn't hear him at all. Pikachu knew something was wrong, and followed his trainer.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May dipped the glowing egg into the water. The moonlight seemed to energize the egg. May had never seen an egg glow like this before.

"Eon." The ice fox said, amazed by the light the egg was giving off.

"Beautiful." May muttered.

The egg's glow became brighter and brighter. The light outshined the crystals. It bathed the entire cave.

Then, the circle began to morph. It became much thinner and longer. May could make out the glowing form of the baby dragon's head. It's tail seemed to go on forever.

Then, the white glow burst with color. The lights died down. The serpent's eyes gazed up in wonder at May.

"No way." Clair said quietly. "That's impossible."

"Gla." The fox said.

"It's beautiful." May gazed at the dragon.

"Dratini!" It cried out.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Pikachu smelled a mysterious scent in the air. It was familiar, yet strange. It was similar to the storm but something was different this time.

His trainer walked into the forest. Pikachu knew something was seriously wrong. No matter what he did, his trainer would not wake up. He used his _Thunderbolt _but it didn't do a thing. Reluctantly, he used _Iron Tail_ on his trainer. It knocked him down, but he got right back up and continued walking.

That strangely familiar scent was really strong now. Red had stopped. He looked straight up. Pikachu looked up too, expecting the black storm clouds once again.

What he found, was the opposite.

They were storm clouds alright. White ones with a red aura pulsing from the eye of the storm. The air began heating up brutally. Two blue eyes shot through the storm, looking straight down at them. A flash of violent red burst from the white stormy heavens above. An arrow of red flames collided with the earth and engulfed Pikachu's trainer.

The white cloud roared.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

**A/N: **Whoa! I have really made this story dark, haven't I?

So Ash, or should I say Red, has been engulfed in flames. Will he even survive, or will he die? And why was he in that trance? Could it have something to do with the black and white eyes he had before? Could it have something to do with the legendaries?

And he has met not only Trip, but Cheren, Bianca, Hilda, and Hilbert as well! What else could possibly happen?

May has found the Dragon's Den, a place few know the secret of. And she has passed the test and received a Dratini egg. What could Clair have meant by saying "that's impossible."? Could it have been a different color than the usual Shiny form? Could it have a different appearance? And could it possibly be a certain Dratini with a special move, one can get in Crystal, Heart gold, and Soul Silver?

And what about Oshawott? Juniper put that particular one aside for some reason. Why could that possibly be? ;-)

Do the challenges below. The more reviews, the sooner your questions will be answered.

**And now, I am going to reveal to you a major part of the story with this question. Think about this very carefully and think about what it has to do with the Pokemon World.**

_Is newer always better than the original? _

_The original is the naturally made version. It was made to do a certain specific thing. A copy is something that takes the original and adds on something that it was not originally made to do._

**Thanks To…**

The Dragon Master The Watcher in the Dark Luiz4200 Mafee

Ghost of the Shadows anonymous Espeon960 hiya-exclamation point

PhantoMNIGHT321 shinobiledgend101 maxy2010 YamiAmarillo

Vital Info ZXCVBNMEM Advanced faith

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Vital Info-fake I.D.

Espeon960- Dratini

**Challenges**

1. What happened with the two storm clouds?

2. What could the impossible thing be about Dratini?

3. What do you think I mean by this question. Which is better, the original, or a newer copy?

I will see you all next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	10. Let The Journey Begin

Hello. Greetings to each and every Trainer, Coordinator, Breeder, and Reader out there! And welcome to the tenth chapter of the Master's Cup!

Last time, "Red Satoshi" was caught in a massive fire storm! How could he possibly survive this ordeal? And May had hatched a special Dratini inside the Dragon Den. What is so special about this one pokemon?

One of the three challenge questions in the last chapter was this.

Which is better, the original or a newer copy?

The is the key to the story of The Master's Cup. Your answers will determine what the ending will be so choose wisely.

The beginning of the Unova Journey is at hand. So let us commence.

_Last time on The Master's Cup_

_Pikachu smelled a mysterious scent in the air. It was familiar, yet strange. It was similar to the storm but something was different this time._

_His trainer walked into the forest. Pikachu knew something was seriously wrong. No matter what he did, his trainer would not wake up. He used his Thunderbolt but it didn't do a thing. Reluctantly, he used Iron _

_Tail on his trainer. It knocked him down, but he got right back up and continued walking._

_That strangely familiar scent was really strong now. Red had stopped. He looked straight up. Pikachu looked up too, expecting the black storm clouds once again._

_What he found, was the opposite._

_They were storm clouds alright. White ones with a red aura pulsing from the eye of the storm. The air began heating up brutally. Two blue eyes shot through the storm, looking straight down at them. _

_A flash of violent red burst from the white stormy heavens above. An arrow of red flames collided with the earth and engulfed Pikachu's trainer._

_The white cloud roared._

**The Master's Cup **

**Chapter Ten**

**Let The Journey Begin**

"PIKACHU!" The electric mouse screamed. The enormous tower of flames had engulfed its trainer. He couldn't see inside the column and worse, he couldn't see Ash.

Suddenly, the spinning flares ceased and shot back up into the skies.

Pikachu ran over to the still body of its trainer. Amazingly, he hadn't been incinerated. He hadn't even been burned. There was not a scratch on him. He was simply out of it like they had been when the thunderbolt had blasted them both.

Pikachu stared up at the enormous white cloud. It could have been a twin to the black one. Something was going on here. What were these clouds? What was the purpose of that huge thunderbolt and column of fire? And why hadn't they hurt when they slammed into them? And perhaps most important, who did those eyes belong to?

There had been red ones in the thunder cloud and blue ones in the fire cloud.

The red eyed pokemon had made a blue thunderbolt and the blue eyed pokemon had made a red column of fire. That had to have some significance. The clouds and the pokemon inside of them were connected. The mouse knew that they had to be! But…what were they?

"Ughh…" Someone groaned. It was Ash!

"Pikachu!" The mouse cried of happiness and jumped onto its trainer's chest. He left no part of Ash's face unlicked.

"Pikachu! Are you okay buddy?" Ash asked worriedly Pikachu stared at his best friend in shock. He was the one who had been hit by a huge blast of flames!

"Cha!" Pikachu said.

"I'm so glad." Ash then looked up at the sky. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to get a better look.

"Pika?"

"I wonder what that was." Ash thought aloud. "All I saw were a pair of blue eyes and then…everything went black. Just like with that other cloud!" Ash realized. "Only…it was a black cloud and they were red eyes. And everything went white too! There was something else…what was it?"

And despite going through all his memories of those clouds…he could not recall what it was.

"Pi…cha chu!" The mouse said.

"Maybe we'll figure it out later." Ash said hopeful for the future. "Well…let's get back to the lab."

"Pika!" Pikachu was about to follow his friend when something caught his eye. Right before he turned to head back to the lab, Pikachu could have sworn that he something in Ash's eyes. One was bright and the other was dark. He rubbed his eyes and looked back. Ash was already walking towards Nuvema Town.

Pikachu ran ahead of Ash and looked back into his eyes.

His trainer's eyes were their normal color. It must have been a trick of the sunlight or something. But still…

Pikachu knew that he had seen something.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

In a region far far away, within the mountains of an ancient village, a miracle was happening. It was the birth of life.

"Dratini!" The baby mumbled to the new world.

"It's…it's so cute!" May said. She and the baby pokemon locked eyes. The snake like pokemon crawled out of the water, and curled up into May's lap. She gently stroked the newborn and it fell into a deep sleep.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" Clair, the Blackthorn City gym leader mumbled quietly.

"What's wrong?" May asked, still stroking the baby.

"May…from generation to generation, for hundreds of years, my family has bonded with the Dragons. We have cared for them as they have for us. But never before have I seen something this incredible!"

"What do you mean?" May asked. She knew little about the Dratini species, let alone any Dragon pokemon.

"May…for the most part…a pokemon species is born the same color. There are extremely rare occasions where a pokemon is colored differently. But research has shown that there can be only one color alteration for a pokemon species. We call these rare pokemon Shiny Pokemon."

"So Dratini is a Shiny pokemon?" May asked. She had watched on the news about Professor's discovering Shiny pokemon. They have already been discovered, then why was Clair so shocked?

"May…you don't understand. A Dratini is normally blue in color. This Dratini is not however."

"I know that."

"A Dratini's Shiny form is pink. This one as you can see…is not."

May nodded. "It is Black." Indeed. The new born was covered with scales of the darkest night.

"Yes. This has never been discovered before. A Black Dratini. She is special May."

"She?" May asked.

"You can tell it's gender by the shape of the wings on a Dratini's head."

"Wow…"

"Yes and she is also a bit larger than most full grown Dratini. The average full grown Dratini is about six feet long. This one is was just born and I can tell that she will become very powerful if loved properly. Will you give this Dratini the love it needs?"

"Yes. I will. I promise." May assured her.

"Good. I leave her too you." Clair turned around and left. May watched her retreating form until it vanished behind a rock.

"Dra?" She heard. She looked down and saw that her new friend had just awakened.

"Hello Dratini. So would you like to come with me?" The black Dratini wrapped herself around May's neck.

"Tini!" It cried out in happiness.

"I'll take that as a yes." May giggled.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Back in tiny Nuvema Town, our protagonists were just about to begin yet another journey.

"So you're leaving already?" Hilda asked, shocked at how quick he had gotten ready. She still had half of her bag to pack!

"Yep." Ash, under the new name of Red, answered. "I want to explore this land and meet tons of new people and pokemon."

"We agreed that we're going to head out tomorrow." Cheren informed him. "It's getting late so we will be fully awake to begin our journeys."

"It's up to you. I prefer to sleep under the stars so I want to go find a good camping spot before it gets to dark."

"Well…okay." Bianca said sadly.

"Cheer up. We'll run into each other again soon." Red said.

"And when we do, I'm going to battle you and win!" Hilbert proclaimed. Red laughed.

"I see a lot of myself in you four. Both the good as well as the bad. Do what you want to do and follow your own hopes and dreams, not what others tell you. You're in charge of your journey. Learn from your mistakes and make new discoveries. And most importantly, always believe in yourself and your pokemon."

"Osha!" Red was immediately tackled to the ground. He found a blue otter nuzzling him.

"Aww!" The girls cooed at the sight.

"Hey Oshawott. What are you doing here?" Red asked.

"I believe that Oshawott wants to go with you Red." A new voice spoke. They all turned to find Professor Juniper smiling at them.

"Really?" Red asked.

"Really." She confirmed. "As long as it's alright with you."

"Of course!" Red exclaimed. Juniper smiled and placed something into his hand.

"Here is Oshawott's poke ball."

"Thanks." He turned to the blue otter. "Oshawott return!" A red beam recalled the otter back into its spherical home. He turned to face the others. "Well then…I guess this is goodbye…"

"Don't worry." Juniper said. "Like Red said before, you'll all meet each other once again."

"Right." The children affirmed.

Red waved a hand to them. "Until next time."

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse called out to them. Red turned around and walked in the other direction.

They continued to watch his retreating form until it hid itself behind the trees.

"Well I think you all best get to bed. There's a whole world just waiting for you." Juniper told them. The kids headed off to their respective houses.

Juniper looked down the path that lead to Route One. She thought only one word.

'Ash…'

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Red walked down the path, breathing in the fresh air. He let his hood down and put on his new hat. It was white and red with a pokemon symbol in the middle. He wanted to reminisce that first day he became a trainer.

Something came across the corner of his eye. He turned his head and saw and old, battered wooden sign.

_Route 1_

"Just like old times huh buddy?" Red asked his best friend.

"Pika. Pi. Chu." The mouse nodded its head.

"And to think that back then I had to tie a rope around you to get you to move." He laughed.

"Pika!" The mouse joined in.

A soft breeze rippled through the trees. It picked up his hat and flew away with it.

Red sighed. "Why is it that something is always stealing my hat?"

"Pika?" The pokemon shrugged. They walked off of the main path in search of the missing cap. Rather than run after it like he used to, Red simply followed the direction of the breeze. After a few trees passed by, he found his hat lying against a small cliff.

He picked up his hat, placed it back onto of his messy hair, and took a good look at his surroundings.

He and Pikachu were mesmerized. The spot they found themselves in was perfect. IT lied right next to a small lake and had many trees to protect them from the elements.

"Looks like the wind's trying to tell us something Pikachu."

"Pi." The rat nodded.

Red grabbed a poke ball off his belt and threw it. Out came the Sea Otter Pokemon better known as Oshawott.

"Osha!" The blue and white pokemon wrapped its stubby arms around Red's leg.

"Hello to you to Oshawott. Now, we need to set up camp. It's going to get dark in a few hours so we need to hurry. Now Oshawott, hold still for a minute."

"Osh." The otter complied. Red pulled out his new pokedex and scanned his new friend."

"Okay then. Right now you know Tackle, Water Gun, Tail Whip, and Razor Shell. You're pretty talented to know those moves already."

"Oshawott." The pokemon blushed and rubbed his hand behind his head."

"Okay then, here's what we're going to do." Red scanned the area. "Oshawott, see those fruits and berries in the trees?"

The otter looked to where he was pointing and nodded.

"I want you to use Razor Shell to make them fall to the ground. Only those three trees. The rest I want you to leave alone. There is a nest behind you and we don't want to disturb the pokemon that live there. Understand?"

"Osha!"

"Good. Pikachu, once Oshawott cuts down those berries, I want you to use a light thunderbolt on them to soften them up. I'm going to set up the sleeping bags."

And so, the three began to prepare for nightfall.

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

May exited the cave holding a strange poke ball. It was similar to the normal style but where there was white on a normal poke ball, this one had black.

She had found it lying on the ground after Clair had left.

The baby Dratini stared at it with fascination. May had picked it up and Dratini pressed her nose to it in curiosity. The ball automatically opened and Dratini was pulled inside. The ball did not even struggle. Dratini wanted to go with May.

"Gla?" Her icy pokemon asked.

"It is strange Glaceon. It sure is. But we still need to find Ash and Pikachu."

She started to walk through town once again. She had not found what she had been looking for, but she had made a few new friends.

The sun was sinking behind the mountains. She had been inside the Dragon's Den longer than she had thought.

"Well…we're not going to be able to see anything once it's night. And the mountain pokemon are extremely vicious. Let's get a hotel room and start off again tomorrow."

"Glaceon!"

"Okay! Okay! I promise I won't sleep in this time!" May reassured her companion.

Glaceon sighed. She knew her trainer was telling a big fat lie. But she was really tired herself and followed May into the hotel.

Ten minutes later, Glaceon and Dratini passed out onto the soft bed. The sun sunk behind the mountains and the moon began to rise. May sat out on the balcony, starring up at the glowing orb.

'I know that you're looking up at the same moon as me. Wherever you are, I will find you.'

She paused. A small breeze past by her.

"Ash…"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

Red, Oshawott, and Pikachu had easily set up their campsite and had a feast of fruits and berries. The young sea otter pokemon had shown lots of potential. Red knew that Oshawott would be a great friend.

The two pokemon, full from their feast, had fallen asleep immediately. Red however, could not find slumber to be so easy to grasp. He gazed up at the stars. There had to be a million of them. Billions. Maybe trillions. No…there could be no word to describe the number of stars out there.

The moon however, outshined all the stars combined. It bathed the world in its lunar light.

Red thought deeply. So much was going on at once. Should he have told Professor Juniper about the white cloud? Maxie, Archie, Saturn, Giovanni, and all the other enemies. What if they started targeting everyone who has a connection to Ash Ketchum? But one thought reigned supreme. He uttered one word as he gazed at the lunar orb in the sky.

"May…"

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

**A/N: **And there you go. Chapter ten has arrived. Red and Pikachu are now beginning a new journey on route one with their new friend Oshawott. While May and Glaceon have found a new partner in the rare Dratini.

Two mysteriously linked clouds have shined upon Red. What is the purpose behind the clouds?

And why did I place an Ash losing his hat reference in the chapter? The answer is pretty obvious. Every new region in the show is required to have at least one episode where Ash loses his hat. I decided to follow the tradition and place it in the story. But Ash, or Red, whichever, is a lot more mature. And the last reason is simple. Because I wanted to!

What could happen now? How will May find Ash? What new adventures wait in store for our heroes? Do the challenges below and find out next chapter!

**Thanks To…**

Elinea Espeon960 Lightningblade49

Vital info Ghost for Linkin Park NEBSparky86

PhantoMNiGHT321 ZXCVBNMEM Gamenerd808

LAWLS117 Obliterator1519 Luiz4200

Advanceshippingforever Mafee the dragon master

Mafia-Maori-Spartan BuraiArt DemonBloodFeeder

Maxy2010

**Bragging Rights go to…**

Elinea-different colored shiny

Vital Info-Above normal sized Dratini

Mafia-Maori-Spartan-different colored Dratini

**Challenges**

**1. What effect did the clouds have on Red?**

** Plasma will make their grand opening next chapter. What will they do?**

**3. Which is better, the original or a newer, more advanced copy?**

**4. How will May find out that Ash/Red is in Unova?**

**Next time we will discover Team Plasma and meet the mysterious N!**

**See you all next chapter! **

**SuperXBrother**


	11. The Stir

Hello everyone! Well, I survived the East Coast Earthquake so I am here to give you all another chapter.

And I will be selecting the moves for Red's pokemon based off both the anime as well as the same pokemon I have in my games.

Red is finally becoming smart in training pokemon. There will no longer be any Ash is stupid at first, grows more mature as he travels through the region then gets stupid the second he goes into another region. For once, Ash/Red will actually retain his knowledge!

May finds herself with an old friend in this episode. It was highly requested in the reviews so I am bringing this pokemon back! She will also discover something important in the next chapter or two. Read on to find out!

On a side note, I went back to chapter eight where Ash regains most of his pokemon. I added in Hippopatas as well as Charizard.

Enjoy the latest chapter of The Master's Cup!

* * *

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Stir**

* * *

Red Satoshi walked through the plains of route one. Red and Pikachu began testing Oshawott. Red could see a lot of potential in the otter's future. The only problem was the young pokemon preferred not too fight. Red could tell that it was only a matter of nerves. Once it had built up some confidence, Oshawott could become a very powerful ally.

A gust of wind rushed by, sending his hood back and ruffling through his hair. Red sighed. He had left his old cap behind as a memorial of his old life. The one he had been forced out of. He could never return to the way things once were. It was the best for everyone.

He approached the edge of route one. The many hills of Accumula Town were just visible over the horizon.

Rather then run to the next own as he used to in another life, Red simply continued on his walk.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May awoke to find herself surrounded by clouds. Everywhere she looked, the white substance went on forever.

"Where am I?" She asked. Her voice echoed on and on.

"Help." a voice called out to her. It sounded so…innocent. And childish…

"Who's there?" She called out.

"Help me." The voice called out again. It sounded a lot closer now but a lot weaker as well.

A figure emerged from the clouds. May looked at the new arrival. It stared at her with piercing blue eyes.

Help." It said one final time before collapsing.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red entered the town bright and early. The sun was just beginning to rise over the hills of the town. The scene was beautiful. He found a clearing next to the forest just outside the city. He reached into his bag and pulled out the pokemon transfer machine that Professor Juniper gave him. It was called the P-Switcher and probably was the only one in the world.

It looked like a miniature flat screen TV but with a small hole indented at the bottom. All he had to do was select the pokemon he wanted and the machine would send the chosen pokeball into the indent.

Red sat down and began to organize the screens so he could easily select a pokemon rather than go through each and every screen. Ten minutes later, he was finished. The pokemon were sorted by their primary type.

* * *

P-Switcher.

Normal-Tauros, Snorlax

Fighting-Riolu

Flying-Pidgeot, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor

Poison-Muk

Ground-Hippopatas, Gliscor

Rock-Larvitar

Bug-Heracross

Ghost-

Steel-

Fire-Charizard, Quilava, Torkoal, Infernape

Water-Warturtle, Kingler, Lapras, Totodile, Corphish, Buizel, Oshawott

Grass-Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Sceptile,Torterra

Electric-Pikachu

Psychic-

Ice-Glalie

Dragon-Gabite

Dark-

* * *

Red was amazed. There was not a single pokemon that was Ghost, Steel, Psychic, or Dark.

Larvitar could eventually evolve into a Tyranitar and become a dark type but he would only be a secondary dark type. And besides that there were still three pokemon types left.

He could be in a fight where all he had left was Gible. He could deal with Rock, Electric, and Dragon Types for example. But what if he was up against a water or ice type? He had no moves that could counteract.

He needed to have them be able to protect themselves even when faced with an extreme disadvantage.

He decided then to begin his training. He selected Riolu, Snorelax, Donphan, and Torkoal.

Quickly, the four balls arrived and he sent them out.

"Alright everyone. We're going to do some special training for times where you are at a disadvantage. Snorlax, I want you to go up against Riolu. Donphan, you and Torkoal will fight, Pikachu and Oshawott will go together as well. I want the disadvantaged types to try and find ways to get around your opponent. For the types with the advantage, I want you to use moves that are super effective against your opponent. Alright?"

His pokemon nodded and began to train…except for Oshawott that is.

"Hey Oshawott, you don't want to train?" He asked.

"Osha." The otter nodded.

"Alright then. It's your choice. But I do have some yummy pokemon food for those that are finished with their training." He said brightly.

Immediately, Oshawott's eyes lit up and he started sending waterguns at an unsuspecting mouse. Pikachu shook the water off of his yellow fir and smirked. This was going to be fun.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May awoke with a gasp. She looked out the window and saw that the sun was not even up yet. She hurried over to her bag and opened up a book telling legends about pokemon.

The pokemon she had seen in her dreams was unlike anything she had seen before. She zoomed through the book, gazing at each picture recorded. She was so focused that she had not noticed that Glaceon had awaked and was sitting right next to her.

"Gla?" It asked. May jumped and the book fell out of her lap.

"Glaceon! Oh I'm sorry! Did I wake you?"

"Gla. Eon. La." The ice fox said with a shrug. Then she pointed her head at the fallen book. "Eon?"

"Oh…I just had this weird dream about…" She picked up the book and stared at the page. There it was!

"Glaceon! This is it! That's the pokemon I was dreaming about!"

"Glaceon!"

May looked at the book.

Victini. The Victory Pokemon. According to legend, This extremely rare Pokemon is able to create a special energy in its body, which guarantees victory. It is believed to make its home on a small isle in the Unova region.

"The Unova region…" May said quietly. She had a faraway look in her eyes. Then she turned to her partner.

"Gla." The fox nodded and smiled.

"Glaceon, we're going to Unova."

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red called his pokemon to a halt when lunchtime came. He was really impressed by how much progress they had made in just a few hours.

"Great job. All of you." He praised his pokemon as he handed them berries. They happily began munching away and listened to him.

"You all are going pretty well against a pokemon who has an advantage over you. But I think we will need to learn some new moves. Torkoal we will need to teach possibly a grass type move to you so you can overcome Fire, Rock, and Ground."

"Koal!" the turtle nodded.

"Let's see now. Donphan you will need to block Grass, Ice, and Water. This wont be easy to do since there is not many attacks you can use to block those types. We could experiment and try to learn an egg move. It's not guaranteed but you could learn Fire Fang. That could take out the grass and ice. I'm not sure if it's possible but-"

"PHAN!" The elephant cried out.

"Okay if you're sure. Now the water types we cant use a move to effect them but we could try and toughen up you skin so the water wont be as effective."

"Donphan." The elephant nodded.

Oshawott you can't learn a fire type move to attack grass types."

"Osh." The otter said sadly.

"But there are a few bug type moves you could learn. You will also need a rock or Ground type move to block Electric types."

"WOTT!" The otter cried in happiness.

"Snorlax, you'll have an interesting time because you will need to learn a psychic move to beat the fighting types."

The giant pokemon waved a hand showing it heard him then went to sleep.

"Riolu, you already know Aura sphere which means you will become extremely powerful with enough training."

"Rio!" The young pokemon nodded.

"Right, we could have you learn a dark type move to counter psychic types and if you want to evolve into a lucario, we could have you learn a rock type move to block fire since you'll also be a steel type.

The pokemon nodded and Red turned to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, you're extremely powerful but we need to work on your moves as well. Iron tail can beat rocks but not ground types."

"Pi." The mouse nodded.

"You beat Trip's Snivy. Usually Electric type moves are weak against grass though. Snivy was on its first day though. There will be powerful grass types out there, not to mention Dragon types. You're a small and fast pokemon so you'll probably be able to dodge the dragon type moves. But we've got to learn a move effective against Ground pokemon."

"Pikachu!"

"Okay. So I will look up what moves you guys can learn and we'll start working on that first thing tomorrow mourning alright?"

His pokemon agreed unanimously. They began relaxing. Ash brought Riolu aside to talk in private.

"Riolu, you've been working on your Aura right?"

The young pokemon nodded. He held up a hand and a blue sphere appeared.

"Great. I have the ability to control Aura, but I do not know the art. Would you train me?"

"Riolu!" The pokemon said happily.

"Great. We'll start practicing after everyone's training tomorrow."

"Olu!" The pokemon agreed.

Ten minutes later, Red recalled the pokemon back into their poke balls and put them back into the P-Switcher. Pikachu sat inside of his backpack instead of his shoulder so they would not draw suspicion.

He noticed a crowd gathering around at the town plaza.

"What's going on over there?"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May and Glaceon bought their ticket for the airport outside of New Bark town. Their plane was scheduled to leave later in the afternoon so they ran rather quickly. Dratini was a baby and needed her rest so May put her into her pokeball.

'That pokemon was Victini!' May thought as she ran faster and faster. 'It was asking me for its help! It sounded so exhausted and weak. I've got to hurry!'

"Glaceon!" The tired ice fox yelled at her trainer to slow down just for a bit.

A few hours later, they found themselves just outside of New Bark Town. The plane was to leave in one hour. She sat down and ate at a small restaurant, recovering from her extreme sprint. Glaceon seemed to appreciate being able to sit for more than two seconds as well.

Time quickly past by and the plane was beginning to load. May and her partner walked to the seaside airport. The plane would leave in a half an hour. She had to get on now.

She turned and began walking to the entrance, she heard something.

She turned back around and walked to the overlook. The sea was just a few meters beneath her. The sun was beginning to set turning the sky orange.

May sighed. Then she heard it again. She squinted her eyes and could make out the form of…something swimming to shore. It just barely stood out against the backdrop of the sun sinking into the ocean.

It was speeding towards her. She heard the sound again. The from was taking on a familiar color. A bright blue. Suddenly, before she could react, the form burst out of the water and landed in her arms.

May opened her eyes and found a pair of yellow and black eyes starring back.

"Mama!" the pokemon cried and hugged her with all its might.

"Manaphy!" She cried. She smothered the pokemon with hugs and kisses.

"Love you May." The Seafaring pokemon repeated the words it had last said to her before they parted.

"I love you too Manaphy." May said warmly. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I come to find May." It said, surprising her.

"You…you've learned to talk even more!"

"Sure have!" Manaphy grinned. Then, his face fell. "Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Anything." May said, wishing those sad eyes would be gone.

"Can I come with you?" Manaphy asked quietly.

May burst into tears. She hugged the pokemon with every bit of love she had. "Of course you can."

"Last call for flight Two Fifty One!" A voice announced through a loud speaker. May gasped.

"We've got to hurry." She called out.

It was one strange sight for the few still out. A young woman was running like a maniac towards the airport. In one hand she held a ticket. In the other she held a baby legendary pokemon. Running right beside the girl was an ice fox.

She zoomed through the doors and found the gate. She ran to it with all her might.

"Did I miss the flight?" She panted.

The attendant smiled. "You just made it." She accepted the ticket and let May on through.

May sat in the very back, where no one could see her. There were not as many people on this flight as there usually was. They were mostly adults burying their heads into laptops or busy chatting the night away on their cell phones.

May sighed in relief. "We made it." Glaceon sat in the seat next to her and curled up like a cat. She fell asleep in seconds.

May had the window seat and Manaphy sat in her lap.

"Mama, where is Papa?" Manaphy asked.

May's eyes widened. Who was Papa? Her mind relived their journey to the Sea Temple. She saw hundreds of Luvdisc swimming through the water floating past her and….

Ash

Ash was Manaphy's Papa.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red walked past the many hills of Accumula and over to where the crowd was gathering. On top of a stage, stood a line of people wearing clothes similar to the medieval knights of the past. Red saw two flags standing at the sides of the line, waving rhythmically.

The design looked like a shield. One half of the shield was white while the other half was black. In the middle, a blue P stood.

A man different from the rest walked to the front. Red felt something stir inside him. The man had dull blonde hair. He wore a robe of yellow and purple. Like the flag, one side of his robes, yellow was the dominant color. On the other, purple ruled over its counterpart. On both sides of his robes were strange haunting eyes. They both glared an ugly red at all who saw them.

On top of his robes was a large collar that resembled the battlements of a castle. Upon each battlement was a glowing blue gem. The battlement under his chin was much larger than the rest and sported the waving flag of black, white, and blue.

Over his right eye, he wore a red visor.

"My name is Ghetsis." He spoke in a cold but strong voice. Red felt the stirring inside him grow stronger. Pikachu popped his head out of the backpack and stared at the man.

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

Red heard the crowd mumbling words of confusion. Ghetsis walked to one side of the plaza and then continued.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?"

Red stared at him. The stirring only grew stronger as the man walked back to the center.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

"Yikes!" One girl said.

"No way." A man shouted.

"I don't know." An elder shook his head.

Ghetsis continued his walk across the plaza.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

The air was still.

"What could it be?" One asked.

"Liberation?" Another whispered.

Ghetsis returned to his original position.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

The knights on the side took down the flags quickly. The rest formed a barrier around Ghetsis. They walked off in perfect formation.

Red felt the stirring die down and looked around. Most of the crowd had signs of confusion and doubt on their faces.

"What should we do?" An older woman asked.

"Liberate Pokemon?" A young man asked. "That's not even possible.

"I agree with them." Another said. "They are correct." He held out his poke balls and released his pokemon.

Their was a gasp throughout the crowd.

"How could you do that to your pokemon?" One shouted.

"Don't you care about them?" Another person shouted.

"Of course he does!" Two more walked up and released their pokemon.

"He cares about them and so he's freeing them. Just as we are. If you cared about your pokemon, you'd do the same."

Red watched this display. 'Am I really doing the right thing?' He thought. 'Are my pokemon truly happy?' He backed up from the crowd.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw Pikachu looking at him.

"Are you happy being my pokemon Pikachu?" He asked. The mouse smiled.

"Pikachu." He nodded.

"Your…your pokemon. I can hear it." A voice spoke behind them. Red turned and saw a man probably only one or two years older than he was.

This man had long green hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore a black and white hat. He was wearing a black shirt covered with a white over shirt. He had grey cargo pants and what looked like some sort of ancient Rubrix cube clipped on.

"You…you can understand Pikachu?" Red asked amazed. Few people besides him could know what the electric mouse was really saying.

"Yes. And from what I am hearing, you can as well. That is interesting. My name is N."

"I'm Red."

"So are you a trainer?" N asked.

Red sighed. "Right now, I don't know what I am. I'm just trying to find my place in this world."

"I feel the same way. Interesting speech."

"Very." Red agreed.

"It does make me wonder if pokemon are truly happy being captured into pokeballs. Do you agree or disagree with Ghetsis?" He asked, curiously.

"I'm neutral. I do agree that some people abuse their pokemon. Use them to gain power and riches. However, there are also those that are best friends with their pokemon, like Pikachu and me. There is not one label for people and pokemon. Some pokemon never want to be caught in poke balls. Others do. Pikachu here is my best friend and he hates his poke ball. Since I care about him, I let him choose how he wants to travel. He prefers to walk around with me, right buddy?"

"Pikachu!" The mouse smiled.

N stood motionless. "I see." He finally replied. "I would like to hear your Pikachu speak once more." N pulled out a poke ball and threw it. Out came a purple cat like creature.

"Purr…" It grinned.

"A dark type pokemon." Red mumbled.

"Purrloin, use scratch." N said.

"Pikachu dodge it." Pikachu jumped high. "Now thunderbolt!"

The mouse began sparking. N was amazed at the incredible display of power the mouse possessed.

"PIKACHU!" He released a bolt of electricity at an slow kitty. Purrloin was in serious damage. N looked into its heart and found tat the cat pokemon still wanted to battle. It struggled to stand but eventually did so.

"I'll admit N, that pokemon's got lot's of spirit." Red called out to N.

N looked at his friend. It was covered in scratches and its hair stood up from the electricity. A glowing purple energy began forming in front of Purrloin.

"Purrloin…" N gasped. It had learned a brand new move, thanks to this boy and his Pikachu. "Use Shadow Ball!"

The cat finished summing up ghostly energy and shot the blob of power straight into a shocked Pikachu."

A cloud of smoke resulted. N stared at Red.

"Pikachu!" Red called out. The smoke began to clear and there stood the electric mouse, with just a few scratches. N was amazed. Just how powerful was this mouse?

"Use Volt Tackle!" Red called out. N's jaw opened. Volt Tackle? That was one of the rarest moves electric type moves one could ever master. This boy had obviously given tons of love and care to his friend.

"Purrloin, Shadow Ball." The cat summoned up the last bit of energy that it possessed. The blob of energy was fired and Purrloin collapsed. Pikachu dodged the attack with ease.

"Pikachu stop!" He called. The thunder was halted and Pikachu looked back at his friend.

N cradled Purrloin. Red walked over and reached into his backpack. Finally, he pulled out a small black berry.

"Here eat this. It'll make you feel better and Dark Type pokemon love it." He guided the berry into Purrloin's mouth and helped it swallow. Purrloin opened its emerald eyes a licked Red with a rough tongue. Red laughed and scratched the pokemon behind the ear, making it purr like a motorboat.

"You…you are a strange human." N said.

"People have told me that before." Red smiled.

"I still believe that pokemon should be freed. Though you do have many good points. Not all humans are bad."

"You are allowed to believe in anything you want." Red reminded him. "You an change things if you believe and work hard enough. You have many good points as well." N stared at him.

"I do believe that fate allowed us to meet each other. May she have us meet again one day." He said before returning Purrloin to its poke ball.

He turned around and walked off. Red continued to watch his retreating form.

N continued on his path. He thought one thing. 'There's something strange about that Red. Something has happened.'

Back with Red, he was thinking as well. However it was a different subject.

'Ghetsis said that humans are limiting Pokemon. I'm friends with all of my pokemon. But then again, after all the things that I've done…do I really deserve to have Pokemon as my friends?'

The sun sank behind the hills and the new moon rose into the heavens.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

A/N: And that is the end of this chapter! Ash is beginning to question himself. He also felt a stir inside his body when he saw Ghetsis. What could that mean? He has battled N and they shared their beliefs with each other.

Meanwhile, May has reunited with Manaphy at long last. She also is going to help the Victory Pokemon Victini. What could be hurting the tiny pokemon? Who could be responsible?

The Stir is beginning. It has begun. The calm before the storm.

Do the challenges below and find out next chapter!

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Thanks To…..

Tiger 1 know nobody LAWLS117

ZXCVBNMEM 888888888888888888889 Ghost For Linkin Park

Elinea Mafee Luiz4200

NEBSparky86 Vital Info severus6

InfiniteImmunity E-123 Omega mk2 DemonBloodFeeder

Maxy2010

Bragging Rights go to…..

Maxy2010-Plasma speech

E-123 Omega mk2-Ghetsis's rally

InfiniteImmunity-Team Plasma, N

Vital Info-Plasma Grand Opening

NEBSparky86-Plasma speech, Victini

Luiz4200-leave hat behind

Elinea-N

DemonBloodFeeder-ch9-aura

Obliterator1519-ch9-aura

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Challenges.

1. What was the "stirring" Red felt?

2. What will happen when May comes to save Victini?

3. What pokemon will Ash and May have in Unova?

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

See you all next chapter!

SuperXBrother.


	12. Liberty or Death

Hello one and all. Welcome to the latest chapter of the Master's Cup! We shall watch as May goes to the poekmon who visited her in her dreams. The Victory Pokemon Victini! But why May? Why did Victini choose her?

What could the stir Red Satoshi felt in the last chapter possibly mean? It happened as soon as the mysterious Ghetsis walked onto the stage and began speaking about Pokemon Liberation.

What were those two storms Red had encountered? What significance do they have to our story? Well...you'll just have to read on and find out!

_Last time on The Master's Cup_

_N cradled Purrloin. Red walked over and reached into his backpack. Finally, he pulled out a small black berry._

_"Here eat this. It'll make you feel better and Dark Type pokemon love it." He guided the berry into _

_Purrloin's mouth and helped it swallow. Purrloin opened its emerald eyes a licked Red with a rough tongue. Red laughed and scratched the pokemon behind the ear, making it purr like a motorboat._

_"You…you are a strange human." N said._

_"People have told me that before." Red smiled._

_"I still believe that pokemon should be freed. Though you do have many good points. Not all humans are bad."_

_"You are allowed to believe in anything you want." Red reminded him. "You an change things if you believe and work hard enough. You have many good points as well." N stared at him._

_"I do believe that fate allowed us to meet each other. May she have us meet again one day." He said before returning Purrloin to its poke ball._

_He turned around and walked off. Red continued to watch his retreating form._

_N continued on his path. He thought one thing. 'There's something strange about that Red. Something has happened.'_

_Back with Red, he was thinking as well. However it was a different subject._

_'Ghetsis said that humans are limiting Pokemon. I'm friends with all of my pokemon. But then again, after all the things that I've done…do I really deserve to have Pokemon as my friends?'_

_The sun sank behind the hills and the new moon rose into the heavens._

* * *

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Liberty or Death**

Red walked out of the city with a heavy heart. Many things had taken place in his mind as he headed out into the plains of Route Two. N and Ghetsis were among the top of his list.

He continued to walk slowly. The sun was beginning to set, casting dark shadows upon the land.

'Am I really preventing my pokemon from reaching their full potential?' He wondered in deep thought. 'Can I really call them my friends?'

A loud rumble came from the P-Switcher. He held it up and a flash of light appeared. The flash died and there, in front of him, stood every single one of his pokemon. They all surrounded him.

"So…you guys." He mumbled. Tears threatening to fall.

They shook their heads and gave him a huge group hug. He was nearly squeezed to death but miraculously, he managed to survive.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you."

They sat in silence as the light of the sun high above vanished into the night.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May looked out the window of the plane. On her lap was a sleeping Manaphy and sitting next to her was a slumbering Glaceon.

Outside of the window, it was pitch black. The plane had flown overnight and was due to land in the morning.

She had not slept an ounce that entire night. There had been way too much on her mind to be allowed entrance into the lands of dreams.

Victini. Why had the pokemon come to her? There were hundreds…even thousands of people between her and the Victory Pokemon. Why had it singled her out?

And Ash…

'Oh why did he have to leave? She knew that it was partially because of the way her parents blamed him for her injuries. That had to have hurt him severely. But what else could it have been? He never told me what else was wrong, but I could see it in his eyes.'

She could see the light of the sun beginning to rise. She could just barely make out the shore of the Unova Region.

'I'm coming.' She thought. 'For both of you.'

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red woke up early the next morning and called out Riolu. He wanted to get an early start on his aura training.

He called all of his pokemon out and told them to train amongst themselves while he worked with Riolu.

Though they were best friends, Riolu pushed him way beyond his limits. The small dog was a brutal teacher had him running several miles and doing extreme workouts long before they even started to focus on their aura.

Finally, ten miles later, they stopped for a break. The sun was high in the sky so it was somewhere around lunchtime. Red found another tree full of berries. He plucked some off, making sure to leave enough for the wild pokemon that lived there. He gave the same amount of berries each to every pokemon.

"Alright everyone. Let's get back to training!"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

The plane landed just outside of Castelia City. She quickly exited the airport and stared up in amazement at the towering skyscrapers high above. This metropolis was said to be one of the largest in the entire world and May could easily see why.

May slowly walked down the waterfront and gazed upon the many docks and piers.

At the Cruise Dock, she saw a huge cruise ship with the words, _Royal Unova_, etched upon its hull. Many people dressed in fancy clothing were coming aboard.

She passed by the Prime Pier. There, floating gently upon the waves, sat a large shadowy boat. May didn't know why, but as she gazed at it, a chill filled the air.

Unity Pier was a long and narrow dock. A tiny blue ship was tied to the posts. In the distance, she could make out a tower sitting atop an island lined with many flags.

Finally, she came across the last dock of Castelia, Liberty Pier. As if on cue, a strange feeling flowed through her body. It was the same as the one she had felt in her dream!

She ran over to the boat and asked to buy a ticket.

"I'm sorry miss." The attendant said. "But there have been dangers around Liberty Island and we have been forced to stop all trips to and from the isle."

May sighed. There had to be another way. She decided to wander around the waterfront some more until she came up with a plan.

She stopped abruptly at Prime Pier when she heard someone speak.

"-to Liberty Island. Yes. We'll be on our way immediately." May stared at the man. He wore a strange suit, almost like a knight's outfit from the Medieval times.

"They're going to Liberty Island!" She whispered to herself. She slowly walked up to the pier, avoiding the gazes of the men on the shadowy boat from before.

"Everything's ready sir." One of the men said.

"Good. Prepare for launch then." The leader of the small group said. May quickened her pace. She had to get onto that boat!

The men stepped into the inside of the boat after it was untied. The black boat began to drift away from the dock.

May ran as fast as possible. Victini had called to her. No one else. She was going to get on that boat!

She leapt off of the dock.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Riolu continued with Red's training. When the sun was beginning to sink, the blue jackal communicated with him. It was time.

Riolu showed him everything. The proper stance. The correct breathing rate. The need for peace both within and outside the mind.

Rilou nodded.

Red followed the instructions. He got into position. He took very deep breaths. His mind was cleared of all distractions. He found both his inner and outer peace.

He opened his eyes. Inside of his palms was a glowing ball of light.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May stayed absolutely silent when the boat docked at Liberty Island.

The men unloaded the boat. She had stowed away inside of a poorly closed crate after she had managed to cling onto the side of the boat.

Luckily for her, the strange men were discussing something and were not near the crates.

She quietly snuck out of the wooden box and ran into a nearby bush, surveying her surroundings.

It was a small isle. There was only a few gardens and a tall lighthouse. Victini was here. She could feel it.

She walked through the foliage, careful to not make a sound. Eventually, she had somehow managed to get passed all the guards and snuck into the lighthouse.

She ran down the flights of stairs quickly. None of the men were there. She found herself inside what looked like a child's bedroom. There was a small bed, a couch, and a rug. It would have been an ideal room for a toddler.

She heard what sounded like footsteps and scrunched herself underneath the bed. It was a tight fit but she managed.

The door slammed open and in walked an angry looking man wearing the same suit as all the others. May recognized him as the leader from before.

"I don't believe it!" He yelled. "I give them a simple task. Keep the pokemon locked up until we arrive. What do they do? They fall asleep during their post and allow the pokemon to sneak past them! Team Plasma's great reputation will be ruined because of them!"

May was silent. Victini had escaped! He had been locked up in this room. But where was he now? He couldn't have fled the island because there had been no boats going to or from the island besides the one she had stowed away on.

She thought back to her dreams. Victini had been hiding in a strange place in the clouds. The clouds…maybe it was high in the sky. Victini might be hiding on the top of the lighthouse!

And just who was Team Plasma? They appeared to be like the past teams Ash had faced. Rocket. Aqua. Magma. And Galactic.

But something was different about Plasma. She could not tell what. But she could feel a chill crawl up her spine at the mere thought of the word.

She waited until the man left and ran out of the room as fast as possible.

She crept passed the guards and made it to the back of the lighthouse. There in front of her sat and old creaky ladder hidden in the shadows. She took a deep breath and began to climb.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red stared at his palms in amazement. There, floating in midair, was a small orb of pure energy. Pure energy that he had controlled.

Riolu smiled at him.

"Thank you Riolu. I would've never been able to do this on my own." He pulled his friend into a hug.

"Riolu!" The blue and black dog cried in happiness.

The bushes nearby rustled. Red and Riolu stood up. Out came a flock of Pidove. One in particular decided to attack them.

They dodged the peck attack with ease much to the Pidove's surprise.

Red held up a poke ball. "You ready?"

"Ri!"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May had quickly climbed the letter and had managed to not break it. It was weakened severely. She would have to be quick on the way down or else she was going to be in a world of pain. The top of the tower soared over a hundred feet high. The winds were strong up here. She felt the cold creep up on her.

And there, shivering atop Liberty Lighthouse, was Victini.

"H-h-hey M-may." The pokemon said, its teeth chattering. "I…I k-knew you'd c-c-come."

May rushed over to the fallen pokemon and scooped it up in her arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"C-cold." It shivered. May held the pokemon in her arms, trying to warm it with her body heat.

"THERE!" A voice shouted. May looked over the edge. One of the men had seen her. They were gathering around the base of the lighthouse, she was trapped.

One of them tried to climb the ladder, which snapped clean in two after four seconds of stress upon it.

Then, the men pulled out poke balls and climbed atop many bird pokemon that she had never seen before. The main ones they were riding were what looked like Vultures and eagles. The two groups began to fly high, closer and closer to her and Victini.

"Oh no." May said. She looked around frantically, searching for any possible means of escape.

Victini then began to glow. The light spread onto May as well.

"There." The pokemon said weakly. The birds were getting closer and closer. One person jumped onto the roof. An Eagle charged itself up for a powerful Sky Attack.

"Victini…whatever you're doing, do it now!"

The pokemon nodded. The glow got brighter and brighter. One of the Vultures sent a shadow ball at her. She had barely dodged the paranormal attack.

The suited men lunged for them.

One of the huge Eagles dived at them. It managed to drag one of its talons across May's arm.

But before anything else could occur, they vanished into thin air.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red threw the poke ball. The Pidove had been a trooper. It had kept on fighting them for ten minutes. Red knew it was close to falling unconscious yet it had continued to fight. It dodged the sphere yet again.

But that only made Red want to capture it even more.

He threw the ball yet again. The poke ball shook once. Then twice. On the third shake, the ping sound came, signifying a successful capture.

He picked up the red and white ball and sent it into the P-Switcher. He pocketed the machine and continued his walk through the forest.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May slammed into the ground. Hard.

"Ow!" She groaned.

"Sorry." The tiny pokemon said weakly. "Tired."

"Where are we?" May asked.

"Don't know." The panted. "Used up…energy…tele…port…" He collapsed.

"VICTINI!" May yelled. She scooped the pokemon into her arms. Its pulse was beginning to slow down. And even for a fire type, it had a major fever. "Oh no. There's no Pokemon center around near here. What am I going to do?"

She looked around frantically. Then she pulled out Glaceon's poke ball.

The ice fox burst out and looked at her trainer.

"Gla?"

"Glaceon, use a weak ice beam on Victim's forehead." May ordered. Glaceon saw how critical the young pokemon's health was and immediately performed the request.

May ran over to the trees. She saw some many oran berries hanging high above. She hoisted herself up the trunk and snatched a dozen in one swipe.

"Gla!" The fox cried out.

May hurried back. She forced the berry into the victory pokemon's small mouth. She helped it chew and swallow.

The process continued like that all night. May kept on doing anything she could to save Victini's life. She did not even notice the gash running across her arm, soaking her clothes in blood.

Victini's pulse remained the same.

May collapsed to the ground.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red had woken up early the next mourning. If he continued on, Striaton City was supposed to be at the end of the route.

"Pika?" His electric friend asked.

"It's nothing Pikachu. I'm fine."

The mouse sighed silently. He could sense that something was troubling his friend's mind. Ever since those storms, he had changed severely. Pikachu's poke senses could feel it coming from Ash.

He then heard a series of beeps. He watched as his trainer pulled out the P-Switcher. Red gasped.

"Pikachu, it's about to hatch!"

"Pika?"

"My Butterfree's egg! The P-Switcher says it's glowing."

"PIKACHU!"

Red summoned the egg from the P-Switcher and held onto it tight. The baby inside was about to be born into a harsh and cruel world. Red was not going to let it suffer like he had. They were both orphans and he was going to raise it like his own.

The egg glowed brighter and brighter.

Then…the egg hatched.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

**A/N: **And that is the end of chapter twelve. May has snuck onto the plot of Team Plasma and has managed to rescue Victini. But now both of them have been severely hurt by Team Plasma, the Braviary, and the Mandibuzz. What will happen to them? Will they even survive?

Red has caught Pidove finally and the Butterfree egg is about to hatch! Will the child be a normal color like its father. Maybe a shiny pink like the mother? Or maybe even a combination of the two?

Team Plasma has failed in its plans for capturing Victini. But they've seen May. She could be a target now.

The adventure will continue next chapter. Until then, proceed to the Challenges below.

**Thanks To….**

ZXCVBNMEM LAWLS117 NEBSparky86

Elinea Green PokeGuy ToucanMan

PhantoM NIGHT 321 Vital Info E-123 Omegamk2

Khore's Bro Poseidon93 DemonBloodFeeder

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey Midnightmoon62

**Bragging Rights go to…**

NEBSparky-Victini

Elinea-may meets team plasma

PhantoMNIGHT321-Red catches Pidove

E-123 Omega mk2-Victini at Liberty Tower, Red catches a Pidove

Khore's Bro-May finds Victini

DemonBloodFeeder-Victini adventure

Midnightmoon602-May and Victini

**Challenges.**

**1. **When do you want to see time go by and watch what happens four years later?

**A. **Right now! (If you really want to see the Master's Cup right this second)

**B. **Soon. (If you want to watch the characters and the plot mature a little more)

**C. **Wait a while. (If you want to wait and see a lot more details about the plot)

**2. **What will happen to May and Victini?

**3. **What does the baby Butterfree look like?

See you next chapter.

SuperXBrother.


	13. Friends and Foes

Hey everyone. Chapter thirteen has finally arrived! Red's pokemon egg began to glow in the last chapter. Soon he will be meeting the child of his Butterfree.

May also will make a new friend in this chapter. But not in the way you would have been thinking.

And as for the votes regarding the time period until the Master's Cup…

Okay, I've counted the totals and the majority of you guys want the story to go on longer before the competition. Sorry for those looking forward to the Master's Cup. You'll have to wait a bit before it arrives.

And speaking of the Cup. All registry has now ended. All the ultimate battle is coming.

And now that that stuff is out of the way, onward with the story!

* * *

_Last time on The Master's Cup…_

_Red had woken up early the next mourning. If he continued on, Striaton City was supposed to be at the end of the route._

_"Pika?" His electric friend asked._

_"It's nothing Pikachu. I'm fine."_

_The mouse sighed silently. He could sense that something was troubling his friend's mind. Ever since those storms, he had changed severely. Pikachu's poke senses could feel it coming from Ash._

_He then heard a series of beeps. He watched as his trainer pulled out the P-Switcher. Red gasped._

_"Pikachu, it's about to hatch!"_

_"Pika?"_

_"My Butterfree's egg! The P-Switcher says it's glowing."_

_"PIKACHU!"_

_Red summoned the egg from the P-Switcher and held onto it tight. The baby inside was about to be born into a harsh and cruel world. Red was not going to let it suffer like he had. They were both orphans and he was going to raise it like his own._

_The egg glowed brighter and brighter._

_Then…the egg hatched._

* * *

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Friends and Foes**

* * *

The glow reached the corners of the world. A new life had been created.

"Caterpie!" The newly hatched pokemon cried out in Red's arms. It then looked up into Red's warm brown eyes and calmed down.

"Hi there Caterpie." Red said with a smile. His eyes were threatening to tear up. "I'm Red. And this is Pikachu."

The yellow mouse hopped up onto his friend's shoulder, welcoming the newborn into the world.

The bug type, like it's mother, was a different color than normal. In fact, it was different than the Shiny form of a Caterpie. The usual Shiny form had yellow skin and a red antennae. This one did not. It's skin looked like real gold and its antennae was magenta.

'The magenta coloring had to have come from its mother.' Red thought. 'But where did the gold come from? Shiny Caterpie are yellow.'

He decided not to dwell on it.

"So Caterpie," He said. "Do you want to come with us?"

The caterpillar jumped onto his head. Red chuckled.

'Enthusiastic just like his dad.'

He took the bug type off of his head and took a poke ball from his backpack. It was old and dusty. The paint peeled in some places.

"This was your father's." He told the young pokemon. "Would you like to use it?"

There was a cry and a flash of red light. The ball did not struggle at all and the familiar ping came.

He picked the ball up and reminisced about that faithful day in the Viridian Forest.

"Tomorrow we'll be in Striaton City." He informed his pokemon. They nodded in agreement.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

May groaned. Her arm felt like it was on fire. She felt a comfortable surface underneath her. Why? Wasn't she on the ground?

She forced her eyes open and yelped in pain. She dared to sit up.

Where was she? She found herself in what looked to be a small wooden cabin. It felt homey. Just like a small family's dream home. Paintings, both professional and drawn by a child via crayon, lined the walls. A large window opened up to a drowsy river swaying its way outside.

Her arm was wrapped delicately in numerous bandages. She barely nudged it and her entire side burned in pain. She grinded her teeth together to endure the pain.

After a few minutes, the pain subsided and she did not move a single muscle.

She could still imagine the hideous wound laying underneath many layers of cloth, mocking her.

She rotated her eyes around the room and caught a glimpse of a picture sitting on the tiny nightstand. She recognized a child hugging a pokemon. Both had a huge smile on their face.

A pokemon! Where was Victini? looked around frantically but there was no pokemon in sight. But before she could do anything else, the pain came back.

The room began spinning. It swirled faster and faster. The darkness began to creep into her mind.

She fell.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red slowly drawled himself into the small town known as Striaton City. Multilevel houses sat in rows and rows.

On one side of the city, he saw what looked like an abandoned factory in ruin. On the other side sat a park.

Though he was interested, he knew that he could not linger here for long. Keep on moving. That's what he kept telling himself.

A shadow raced past him, knocking him off his feet.

"Wha-?" Before he had time to say anything else, the silhouette zoomed past him again. It took hold of his backpack and ran off with it and its contents.

"Hey." He said. He quickly pulled himself up and chased after the thief. It looked like a small pokemon.

He followed the pokemon to the outskirts of the city. The figure ducked into a small alley. Red followed , walking so the creature wouldn't be scared.

He found the pokemon munching away rapidly into a package of pokemon food. Red had seen this species of pokemon before. But this one was also way different.

It was covered in grime and extremely thin. Red could easily see the pokemon's bones. And a rope had been noosed around its snout.

The creature looked up and backed away. Red held out a hand.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help."

He picked up the animal.

"Tepig!" The fire pig shot a stream of flames into Red's face.

Red shook the embers from his head and smiled. "See? I want to help."

"Pig?"

Red reached his hand out and undid the rope tied around the pig's mouth.

"Here. You're probably hungry right?"

"PIG!"

The fire pokemon jumped in joy. He launched into a one man eating contest, flames sparking from under his feet.

"Tepig…is that flame charge?" The pig looked equally shocked. "So you've never been able to use that move before?"

The pig shook its head.

'It must have been the show of affection.' Red thought angrily.' Tepig obviously had a pathetic owner who didn't think it was good enough.'

"Tepig, how would you like to come with me?"

"TEPIG!"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Slowly she awakened once more. This was one of the few times she had been able to stay awake for more than a few seconds.

"Ugh…" She moaned.

"…a…ke….eas….ke …." She heard a voice say. She was exhausted. Why couldn't they let her sleep?

A small figure jumped onto the bed, then jumped right into her arms.

"Omph!" She moaned. She opened her eyes wider and saw two bright yellow ones staring right back.

"MAMA!" The pokemon cried out. That voice!

"Manaphy!" She cried in happiness.

"I see that you're fully awake. That's good." Said a voice.

She moved her eyes in the direction of the voice. And there, in the doorway, stood a man who was even stranger than the knights who tried to capture Victini.

"I found you collapsed in the woods." He said. "I brought you here to my house since there is no hospital for miles. I've treated your arm and it should be as good as new with a little more rest."

"Thank you. My name's May."

"Nice to meet you May. I've also healed your pokemon."

"Thank you. I…" She paused.

"What's wrong?" The man asked.

"Victini! Where is it? Is it okay? I-"

"Don't worry dear. I've healed Victini as well. It's resting in the next room."

"That's good." May breathed a sigh of relief.

It is interesting though, a Victini has not been seen in decades. Yet you have one."

"I don't have one. Victini needed my help."

"Help? What do you mean?"

"Some people calling themselves Team Plasma tried to kidnap Victini for some sort of plan. I went to Liberty Island and saved it from those people."

The man paused.

"Team Plasma…They call themselves the liberators of pokemon. They state that their goal is to separate Pokemon from human beings…all for the sake of potential. But at the same time, Team Plasma keeps pokemon and uses them to justify their own ends. But I wonder…"

"Wonder what?" May asked.

"Nothing." The man said suddenly. "So are you going to keep that Victini?"

"I don't know. I'm first going to make sure it's fully healed before anything else happens." May said. The man stared at her.

"You are telling the truth. You are a unique human. Most would catch a legendary pokemon without a second glance."

"I'm not most people."

He stared at her for a long time. "No you are not. I should leave. You need your rest."

"Wait. What's your name?"

He turned around and grinned.

"Alder. Champion of the Unova region."

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

He was in such deep thought that he did not even notice the woman in front of him until she fell upon the concrete sidewalk.

"Oh! I'm sorry." Red apologized. He held out a hand and helped the woman to her feet.

She had jet black, knee length hair. She wore a flower hair clip and a standard white lab coat, now smudged with some dirt from her fall.

"It's alright, I get dirty all the time in my experiments."

"Oh. Are you a scientist?" Red asked, curious.

"Yes I am." She said excitedly, then paused. "Oh I apologize. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fennel."

"I forgot too. I'm Red. I remember Professor Juniper mentioned you a bit."

"Aurea! How is she? It's been a long time since we've last seen each other."

"Um…good I guess. How do you two know each other?"

"We were best friends as well as roommates when we attended Unova University." Fennel explained.

"Ah. I get it now."

"Oh that's right. I forgot, Aurea called me and said to be on the lookout for a trainer named Red. She wanted me to give you something. It's at my house."

"Alright then. Lead the way." Red smiled. Then he remembered something. He could not become too attached to Fennel. Her life was already in danger by simply consulting with him.

She led him to an old house on the outskirts of the city. Red felt something. Something was not right.

"Get down!" He yelled as he tackled her to the ground. Not a split second later, time slowed. Red felt his heart beat faster and faster. He covered the female scientist. And not a split second later, the front door exploded.

It was a huge cloud of dust and smoke, filled with debris. Eventually, the air cleared and Red saw who had caused it.

There, standing in what was once the foyer, was a strangely dressed figure. He wore the same clothes Red had seen worn by the group calling themselves Team Plasma.

He rode atop a giant Scolipede. There was another person riding the Megapede Pokemon. But this woman was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back.

"Amanita!" Fennel cried out.

"Mphhh! Miphh!" The woman cried out, her words blocked by the rag shoved into her mouth.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" There's nothing you can do. This girl is my prisoner. Once she reveals the way to the master access of the Pokemon Storage System, all pokemon will be freed!"

The Megapede ran off towards the abandoned factory.

"He's heading toward the dream yard!" Fennel gasped. That kind of disturbance could upset the Munna and Musharna!"

Red was not familiar with these two Pokemon, but he knew that they had to stop that man.

They chased after the Scolipede and entered the Dream yard.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

And that is the end of the thirteenth chapter.

So Team Plasma is using the creator of the storage system to try and free the pokemon from their oppressive masters. Red will not fail…right?

So May has met up with our resident champion. And Red has made a few new friends too.

What will the next chapter unveil? The first gym battle is upon us.

**Thanks To…**

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey Iwish328 ZXCVBNMEM

NEBSparky86 PhantoMNight321 E-123 Omega mk2

Mafee Severus6 Luiz4200

Maxblast IcyRainCloud Lonewolfgirl-sademo588

DemonBloodfeeder Jam Midnightmoon602

nightange1

**Bragging Rights Go To…**

NEBSparky86- Shiny female Caterpie

E-123 Omega mk2- Shiny Caterpie

IcyRainCloud-Gold and Magenta colors for Caterpie

Lonewolfgirl-sademo588-golden caterpie

Jam-Shiny Caterpie

**Challenges**

**1. What will happen inside the dream yard?**

**2. What will May and Alder do?**

**See you next chapter.**

**SuperXBrother.**


	14. Realizations

Hey everyone. After a super long break, I'm back! Yes, the Master's Cup is still going strong. In my absense, many new ideas for this story as well as the others have been formed.

All I will say for now is that the storyline has now become much deeper than ever before. Team Plasma's master plan has never been so diabolical.

The adventures of Red Satoshi have only just begun.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

_Last time on The Master's Cup..._

_"Get down!" He yelled as he tackled her to the ground. Not a split second later, time slowed. Red felt his heart beat faster and faster. He covered the female scientist. And not a split second later, the front door exploded._

_It was a huge cloud of dust and smoke, filled with debris. Eventually, the air cleared and Red saw who had caused it._

_There, standing in what was once the foyer, was a strangely dressed figure. He wore the same clothes Red had seen worn by the group calling themselves Team Plasma._

_He rode atop a giant Scolipede. There was another person riding the Megapede Pokemon. But this woman was gagged and her hands were tied behind her back._

_"Amanita!" Fennel cried out._

_"Mphhh! Miphh!" The woman cried out, her words blocked by the rag shoved into her mouth._

_"Ha! Ha! Ha!" There's nothing you can do. This girl is my prisoner. Once she reveals the way to the master access of the Pokemon Storage System, all pokemon will be freed!"_

_The Megapede ran off towards the abandoned factory._

_"He's heading toward the dream yard!" Fennel gasped. That kind of disturbance could upset the Munna and Musharna!"_

_Red was not familiar with these two Pokemon, but he knew that they had to stop that man._

_They chased after the Scolipede and entered the Dream yard._

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

**The Master's Cup**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Realizations**

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

The Dream yard.

It may have once been a mansion. Perhaps a grand factory. But the face of time had not be kind to it. Heaving vines tangled themselves throughout the grounds and slithering through cracks of stone. What was left of the walls was brittle and ruined. Weeds laid themselves within the waist-high grass, waiting to ensnare unsuspecting visitors by the crooks of their heels.

Red looked around but all was silent. He was not relaxed however. His training with Riolu had begun to enhance his aura abilities. He was still a novice however. He couldn't tell where, but he was able to sense the presence of the Plasma grunt as well as the Megapede Pokemon within the structure.

"There's more." He spoke.

"What?" Fennel asked.

"There's more than just that grunt in there. A lot more."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. We need to be smart about this. One misstep, and we'll be swarmed.

Fennel could only stare at him.

"We need to hurry. They'll tolerate your friend's resistance for only so long.

Without another word, they hurried through the rusted door.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

The sun's gentle rays pierced into her eyes, lulling them away from the wonders of the dream world.

Two sapphire orbs gazed at the room they were in. The flood of memories collided into her brain.

May remembered everything. The attack on Pallet Town. Ash's disappearance from the world. The dream and the voice. Her journey to Liberty Island. And then...

The door opened and the same man from before appeared. The champion of the Unova Region.

"I see you've awaken once more." Alder spoke, his gigantic, spiky hairdo taking up the entire door frame.

'Spiky hair...like Ash's...'

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alder asked. He sat down on the bed. "Nightmares?"

"No...no. Not that. It's just..." Her voice trailed off. Her eyes trailed to the window, gazing at the nature surronding the house.

"You've lost something." It was a statement. Not a question.

May gazed at him. "How...how did y-you..."

He smiled sadly at her. "You were talking in your sleep. Whimpering actually. You kept asking for someone to come back."

May stared at her sneakers. "He was my best friend."

Though she couldn't see, she could feel Alder staring at her in curiosity.

"Your best friend. Or something more...?"

"I never got to tell him..." She whispered, her voice cracking. Her eyes began to water.

"What was his name?" He asked.

"Ash...Ash Ketchum."

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

They found themselves in a dank and grimy corridor. If Team Plasma was aiming for an out of reach location, they weren't doing a very good job. There had been no guards what so ever.

But that made Red all the more cautious. He would not become overconfident and then walk straight into the welcoming arms of an ambush.

Silently, he peered around the corner and found his first two guards.

The two looked like they were just about to doze off. He pulled out the P-Switcher and selected Bulbasaur.

A few seconds later, the bulb pokemon popped out.

"I want you to use Sleep Powder on any guards you see. Got it?" He said quietly.

His pokemon nodded an used its small body to sneak through the shadows. He motiond them to wait and rounded the corner.

A few seconds later, two thuds echoed.

They waited for the powder to be sucked back into the bulb on the pokemon's back before continuing.

More thuds were heard as they continued throughout the complex. Each and every guard passed out asleep.

But then, just a few seconds later the pounding sound of a siren crashed throughout the factory ruins.

Five guards stood ahead of them. Red looked back and found another five cutting off their onl escape route.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise." One of them said with a grin. Children shouldn't be wandering off in places like this. And disrupting the adults while they're working? Naughty, naughty."

Red and Fennel stood back to back. At least fifty pokemon were about to slaughter them.

"I got this side. You got the other?"

"Sure." She said, throwing a pokeball. Out from the light came a strange little pokmon that looked like a piggy-bank.

"Munna!" The little pink pokemon cried.

Red quickly called out some of his pokemon.

The band of Plasma pokemon assaulted them.

Charizard roared as his opponents were toasted to an exquisite crisp via flamethrower.

Oshawott drowned armies of rivals in a massive waterfall.

Riolu slammed his tiny fists into his foes, sending them flying.

Tepig, that fiery little piglet, charged headfirst into herds of enemies, his stuby feet set aflame.

Pikachu zapped the consciousness right out of his antagonists.

Munna glowed a deep blue as her attackers fell to the concrete floor in agony, as well as their trainers.

All was silent.

They had defeated a storm of trainers within a minute.

Looking at eachother, they nodded and rushed down the hall.

Time was running out.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

"Ketchum?" The Unova champion pondered thoughtfully.

"You know him?" May asked, surprised by his tone of voice.

"I've seen that kid battle before. He's a powerful one."

"And he's missing." May mummbled. Alder put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, cheer up! Ash wouldn't want you sulking would he? His best friend?"

"No...he...he wouldn't." May said to herself.

"And would Ash tell you to give up?"

"No. He always said to keep on aiming for my dreams."

"And so...what's your dream now?" He asked, smiling.

"To find Ash!" She declared.

"That right. I like you May. Full of spirit. You remind me of myself when I was your age."

"Really?" She asked.

He nodded. His voice became softer."Really. I...I didn't have the best start as a trainer. My partner and I always wanted to become stronger. We battled as much as possibe. We won tournaments, visited faraway lands...but then...one day...my partner...he...he became ill. He...he didn't make it."

"I...I'm so sorry." May whispered.

The champion continued in his hushed voice. "I...it's okay. I visit him as much as I can. I know that his spirit's at peace."

He paused.

"Thank you for listening May. Few people know that story."

All fell quiet once more.

"How's Victini doing?" May asked, trying to change the conversation.

Alder grinned. "Come see for yourself." With that he stood up, turned around, and walked out the door, May hot on his heels.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red and Fennel stared at it. A large steel door stood at the edge of an endless hallway. It was the only room they hadn't searched through. There was no other place within the Dream Yard Fennel's friend could have been taken.

Red nodded to his flaming lizard pokemon. "Do your thing."

The reptile grinned. "CHAR!"

Two seconds later, the door was a twisted heap of melting scrap.

Red felt the stir once more.

Perched regally upon a throne like chair with a smirk upon his face, was that same man.

Ghetsis.

"I see you've arrived." He said formally, that smirk still plastered upon jaw. "Of course, I knew someone was invading this Lab, so I decided to allow you to get in easily."

"Easily? Those grunts out there were idiots. Now where is she?"

"How dare you speak that way to the wise and noble Ghetsis you little brat! YOU SHALL PAY!"

The grunt who had kidnapped Amanita jumped on his Scolipede and charged toward him in an frenzied rage.

What no one had noticed however, was the little, golden caterpillar crawling along the floor.

Within seconds, the mighty bug toppled over. None knew how such a thing could have happened. Neither trainer had called an attack. The giant bug and its rider were unconcious howver.

Ghetsis chuckled.

"Straight to the point aren't you? Well then, I guess there's no harm in letting you see. It's not like you can stop my plan."

Lazily, he waved an arm over to what looked like a tiny steel box. A series of engravings throughout the container glowed an eerie purple light.

"This machine is not even close to perfection and already it surpasses any piece of technological wonder. Soon, it will initiate my ultimate plan."

"You're trying to access the Pokemon Storage System. That way you can force everyone's pokemon to be released." Red shouted.

Ghetsis's evil smile grew even further.

"Do you think that I would be foolish enough to reveal my true plans to a worthless scum like you. Ha! It is true that I demanded the access code from the girl. I will give credit where it is due however. Her foolish attempts of resistance to comply have proven strong enough to try even my patience."

He snapped a finger and the form of an unconscious girl appeared from the shadows.

"Amantia!" Fennel shouted before breaking into a run.

Red tried to call out to her but it was already far too late.

A disembodied voice wailed. Within a millisecond, Fennel crumbled to the floor, jolting in agony.

Before Red could breathe, an invisible force ensnared itself around him. The unseen being twisted and coiled around him.

The force fused with him. He and it became one. He had become it. And it had become him. There was no escape.

With what little strength he had left, he forced his eyes open and saw Ghetsis roaring with laughter. All of his pokemon out had collapsed. All except Pikachu, who sparked dangerously at the man.

His mind became faint. His heart was about to stop.

"Pikachu..." He whispered.

He reached an arm out to his best friend.

A flash of light was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

A shriek filled the air. Poor little Victini never saw it coming. The powerful force that was May squeezing the life out of it in a bear hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Omph...keep it up...ugh...and...I won't be." Victini gasped for precious oxygen.

"Mama, what about me?" Manaphy's eyes began to tear.

In response, May scooped them both up in one ferocious hug, pouring out all her love for them.

"So May, you'd better get packed. We'll be needing to leave soon." Alder said, trying to help the pokemon out of her grip with little sucess.

"We?" May asked. Was he saying...

Alder smiled. "That's right. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. I want to help. There are those that listen to the story about my partner, and scoffed at it. You did not. You have no idea how much that truly means to me. So now I want to help you find your friend. Besides, Unova's huge! How do you expect to get around without a guide?"

His smirk became only larger.

"And besides, who's a better choice than me?" He joked.

May rolled her eyes and walked back into her room to pack.

She was going to find him, no matter the cost.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

"What just happened?"

Ghetsis stared at the fallen form of the boy. Who was he? Really? And what was that power he had just displayed?

The kid was strong, that he could not deny. His Cofagrigus was the most powerful of its kind, just as the rest of his pokemon were. The ghost had used a powerful telepathic skill that, with enough capacity, could completley shut down the human mind from the inside-out.

But somehow, just somehow, that kid had been able to use that strange power. What kind of ability was this? What had that ball of light that shot out of his hand been? He had scarcely been able to avoid that sphere of energy. The ball had smashed right into the metal box as well, putting his latest plan on hold for the time being.

But the device's destruction did not bother him. Yes it was a minor annoyance, but it would be replaced.

What bothered him was the potential this kid had.

He was a wildcard.

Perhaps he could use that kid's ability to further his goal.

But then again, perhaps not. What if that ability was used against him?

For decades, he had spent an unending time preparing himself for his destiny.

He prided himself on the vast collection of knowledge he had gathered over these many years. There was not a single subject that could escape his understanding.

He had been wrong.

This energy...it was unlike any he had ever encountered. Nothing was like it.

It was then that he decided what had to be done.

"Cofagrigus, use psychic on the boy, we must examine him." Ghetsis ordered his slave.

The coffin pokemon obeyed. A black outline appeared around the kid laying on the ground. Soon enough, he was limply levitated into the air.

"We must hurry. It is my destiny to understand what this new phenomenon truly is. I will learn its deepest secrets and use them to further my plans.

A lock clicked open and Ghetsis nearly jumped through the roof. Intruders! How could they have gotten in? Even with those useless grunts down, no one should have been able to get past his master security system.

He had turned off the system just so he could toy with the boy. But as soon as the door to the lab collapsed, he had restored the system.

So just how was this possible?

"Who's there?" He shouted. "Where are you? I demand you show yourselves!"

"Prepare for trouble." Said a female voice.

"Make it double." Followed a male.

"Pikachu!" The mouse rolled its eyes. He had heard this speech a million times already.

"To protect our friend from devestation."

"To stop your plans for every nation.

"To inform you of your idiocy."

"To laugh at your self proclaimed 'destiny.'

"The fiery destroyer, Jessie."

"And with thunderous emotion, I am James."

"Wisest of the wise, Meowth! Now dat's a name!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight.

"Meowth that's right!"

Ghetsis stared as three figures appeared in the doorway. The woman had curling, floor-length red hair. The man's head was covered in a violet hairdo. The middle figure was a Meowth standing on its hind legs.

"How did you get in here? My security system should have ripped you to shreds!"

"We would have been, had we not found this little guy here. It led us right by the system." Said the woman. Ghetsis squinted his eyes and saw a golden bug sitting on her shoulder.

"Caterpie!" It shouted at him.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" He growled, his eyes lingering over to the floating boy.

"Didn't ya listen to da motto?" The Meowth said...wait a second...SAID!

"How...how can you...talk?" He asked, his eyes bugging.

"I just can. Now we're going to rescue da twerp...er...I mean...yeah, anyway...and then we're gonna leave and you're not gonna do anything about it. Got dat?" The cat asked, his claws extended.

"No! He will be coming with me!"

The Caterpie jumped of Jessie's shoulder and crawled toward Ghetsis faster than any human could have run.

"Cofagrigus, squash that bug!" Ghetsis roared. He was not going to let this opportunity slip through his grasp.

The coffin pokemon glowed once more. The golden Caterpie cringed in pain as it was lifted into the air.

"This is your attempt of a rescue?" Ghetsis laughed, pulling his attention away from the fighting pokemon and the kid to mock the other three. "Attacking me with a mere bug? Pathetic!"

"I'd look again if I were you." Said James, smiling.

Ghetsis turned on his heel and screamed a mighty curse. A string of webbing slammed into his face so quickly, that even his god-like reflexes could not avoid the attack.

He clawed wildly at his face but that did nothing but make the situation worse. His hands were glued to the webbing which kept jetting from within the bug's mouth.

Within the course of a few seconds, the webbing made him top-heavy and he fell to the floor. He was trapped in a cocoon of insect glue.

Meowth walked right up to Pikachu, who was the only one who had fought and not passed out.

"We'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about this. We gotta keep our reps up of course. Pikachu gave him a thumbs and spoke to him in poke talk.

"Pika, pikachu. Chu chu pi...ka chu pi!"

"Hey, at least we changed up the motto a bit!" Said Meowth.

"Pika." The mouse admitted.

They turned their attention back to the struggling prisoner.

His eyes, the only things that could move, looked over to see that his pokemon had been trapped in a web of its own.

"You think I care? Send me to jail. It does not matter! My followers will come to free me. We have hundreds, thousands even. More than you could ever dream of. My plan will come into effect much sooner than you think!"

His laughter continued to fill the air half an hour later which led Officer Jenny right to him.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

They left the small cabin and began walking through the mountains.

"Where are we going exactly?" Victini asked the champion.

"We are headed to a small place called Nuvema Town. I have a friend there who might have a clue as to where your friend Ash might be."

"I hope you're right." May said quietly.

"May, Unova is a big place. But from what you've told me, Ash would not want to draw too much attention to himself after what happened. I'm guessing that he'll lay low for a few weeks, maybe a month. He'll keep moving from town to town. Someone will have had to seen him if he continues this pattern. And from what I've heard about him, he's bound to challenge the gyms no matter what. We'll be able to ask the gym leaders after we've talked with my friend."

"I just hope Ash is doing okay. After all of that, and now he's all alone..."

"Mama, we'll find Papa." Manaphy whispered. May teared up.

Alder saw her eyes water. "Cheer up May. I promise you, we'll find him."

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Red stared at the sight before him. A posh building with spiraling columns. The roof was made of glass and the front doors had a plaque attached. Upon the metal sign, etched in fancy cursive, were the words "_Striaton City Pokemon Gym_" but the place it looked something more along the lines of a restaurant.

His thoughts lingured back to what had happened before. One minute he had been fighting Ghetsis, the next he had woken up in a cave near the city. All his pokemon had been healed and were safely inside their balls.

He had asked Pikachu what had happened since the mouse had not fainted.

Pikachu had quickly said something about Ghetsis fleeing for his life. Red had not bought it but decided to leave it for the time being.

Then, he escorted Fennel and Amanita back to their house. Both had thanked him immensely. Fennel rewarded him with the item Professor Juniper had asked her to give him, a device called the C-Gear which was upgraded onto his P-Switcher.

The C-Gear function created a virtual world for his pokemon to live in when not in use. And he could access it anytime to interact with them without taking them out.

Amanita also gave him something, a recording machine called the Pal Pad. It could connect with any type of contacting machine from a Pokenav to a Video Phone.

Red took the Pal Pad and thanked her as well. It was a well intentioned gift, but he doubted that he would ever use it. He could not risk the lives of others.

Without further ado, he walked towards the pokemon gym.

He entered and found a girl in a waitress outfit standing behind an ornate podium.

"Hello. Welcome to the Striaton City Cafe. How many will dine with you today?" She asked.

"Err...sorry. I think I have the worng place. I was looking for the Gym-"

"Oh! Say no more." She walked over to the wall and pressed a tiny switch.

A section of the wall slid to the side, revealing an entire hidden room. Red stepped through the passage.

"So this is a half gym, half cafe."

"Yes. Now please wait here. They'll be with you in a moment." The girl said with a smile before returning to her post, the wall closing behind her.

For a few minutes, Red waited.

'I wonder what Pokemon Type the Gym Leader uses.' He thought. 'As a matter of fact, I don't know anything about the rules here.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice spoke from the other side of the field.

Red gazed across the rocky field to find not one, not two, but three people. They looked like brothers, twins maybe. Each had a different color choice in their clothing and each hair style was unique. But besides that, they looked identical.

"My name is Cilan. I am a Grass type connoisseur." Calmy said the green brother.

"I'm Chilli. Fire Type extraordinaire." Declared the red brother.

"And I'm Cress. A Water Type specialist." Spoke the blue brother.

"My name's Red and I'm here to win that badge." Red proclaimed.

"I like this one's attitude." Said Chilli. "He's fired up. Hey bros, wanna try that gym battle style we've been thinking about?"

"Sure." Cress spoke.

"As long as Red agrees to it." Cilan reasoned.

"Agree to what?" Red asked.

The three brothers stared at him, then challenged in one voice,

"A Triple Battle!"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Unbeknownst to the world, high atop a cliff, three identical figures were watching.

They stared into the valley below as two figures journeyed down a path.

"Come." Said the middle one of the three.

A second later, they vanished.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

**A/N: **And that's the end! So alot has happened in this chapter. Red's saved both Fennel and Amantia. He's about to participate in his first Triple Battle in order to claim the Striaton City Gym Badge! Team Rocket saved the Twerp...I mean Red's life and only Pikachu knows.

But most importantly, what is happening with Ghetsis? What is his plan? What relevations have become unearthed within the Dream Yard?

These Truth and Ideals shall be revealed within time.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Thanks To...

lightningblade49- Hope you liked the crushing.

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey- Thanks. And this one is a longer one so...

lonewolfgirl-sademo588- No Munna for Ash. Sorry. Maybe one for another main character...

ZXCVBNMEM- Everyone loves a Caterpie.

LAWLS117- Thanks.

TanktheAggron- Thanks, hope you enjoyed.

NEBSparky86- Nice idea you gave me there

ASDFG96- They're not headed for the Dreamyard yet. But they will get there.

maxblast- Something indeed unique happened.

PhantoMNight321- Had to have that Caterpie moment. And thanks.

E-123 Omega mk2- It sure has. And your phrase has led to a section that actually revealed something important to Ghetsis.

Swagnilla-Ice-1985- Thanks man. Me too.

Mafee- Thanks

severus6- Yes, something significant did happen.

Vital Info- Thanks. I had to have Caterpie's moment in there.

DemonBloodFeeder- A lot of good guesses there. And even more of Ghetsis's ture colors will be revealed.

GreenPokeGuy- Of course he will. Red is still Ash after all.

MahferaaDovahkiin-Thanks man. Glad to hear you like my writing so much.

pokemonmaster17-Thanks. Can't tell you what will happen though. It would spoil the entire story.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Bragging rights go to...

GreenPokeGuy- Red's actions

Demonbloodfeeder- Alder and May's journey to Nuvema

Vital Info- Red ventures into the Dreamyard

severus6- Something significant happens to Caterpie, shadow triad moment

Swagnilla-Ice-1985- Red saves the sister, May tells Alder

E-123 Omega mk2- Red "fires" the second shot.

PhantoMNight321- Red meets Ghetsis

maxblast- Red tries to find the grunt, something unique happens with Ghetsis, Mays talks with Victini and Alder.

NEBSparky86- Team Rocket, May asks Alder to help

TanktheAggron- Red helps the pokemon

lonewolfgirl-sademo588- May and Alder travel together.

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey- Red and the pokemon battle Scolipede, May travels with Alder

lightningblade49- Scolipede is crushed by the pokemon, Alder travels with May.

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Challenges

1. What is Ghetsis's master plan?

2. What will happen with Red?

3. What will happen with May and Alder?

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

See you all next chapter.

SuperXBrother


	15. Ashes and Shadows

Welcome to the fifteenth chapter of the Master's Cup. Today is a day of ifrsts for our heroes. Red will engage in his first Unova Gym battle with Gym eaders Cilan, Chili, and Cress. It will also become his first Triple Battle. A new change will occur for one of our friends. Plus May and Alder will have their first encounter with...well...I wont ruin the suprise. You'll have to read on to find out.

As finally, check out the title of this chapter. It contains many hidden messages of what is to come.

And so, the journey continues.

* * *

_TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC_

* * *

_Last Time on The Master's Cup..._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice spoke from the other side of the field._

_Red gazed across the rocky field to find not one, not two, but three people. They looked like brothers, twins maybe. Each had a different color choice in their clothing and each hair style was unique. But besides that, they looked identical._

_"My name is Cilan. I am a Grass type connoisseur." Calmy said the green brother._

_"I'm Chilli. Fire Type extraordinaire." Declared the red brother._

_"And I'm Cress. A Water Type specialist." Spoke the blue brother._

_"My name's Red and I'm here to win that badge." Red proclaimed._

_"I like this one's attitude." Said Chilli. "He's fired up. Hey bros, wanna try that gym battle style we've been thinking about?"_

_"Sure." Cress spoke._

_"As long as Red agrees to it." Cilan reasoned._

_"Agree to what?" Red asked._

_The three brothers stared at him, then challenged in one voice,_

_"A Triple Battle!"_

* * *

_TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC_

* * *

_Unbeknownst to the world, high atop a cliff, three identical figures were watching._

_They stared into the valley below as two figures journeyed down a path._

_"Come." Said the middle one of the three._

_A second later, they vanished._

* * *

_TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC_

* * *

**_The Master's Cup_**

**_Chapter Fifteen_**

**_Ashes and Shadows_**

* * *

_TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC_

* * *

Red stared at the three Gym Leaders.

"A Triple Battle? I've never heard of that before..." Red spoke in confusion.

"Understandable." Said Cilan.

"Triple Battles are unique to the Unova Region after all." Chili declared.

"Allow us to explain the rules to you then Red." Began Cress.

Cilan spoke again. "In Unova there are two unique styles of Pokemon Battles that are exclusive to the region. They are called Triple Battles and Rotation Battles. A Triple Battle is where each side sends out three pokemon to battle. For our side, each of us will selct one Pokemon while you will choose three. The rules are similar to a Double Battle in which all ally pokemon must work together to defeat the opposing three. For this battle, no substitutions will be allowed. Do you understand the rules?"

"I got it." Answered Red. "But it'll be a lot better to learn upfront."

"He's got a lot of spark inside of him." Chili warned. "Don't let your guards down bros. I can already tell that this one won't be easy."

Up in the stands, a group of girls had appeared, all dressed in cheerleader outfits.

"Come on Chili!" One shouted.

"Beat him Cilan!"

"You're the best Cress!"

Red sweat dropped.

'Wow. Talk about Déjà vu.' He thought. 'This reminds me of Gary from way back then…'

The referee walked onto the stage and began his speech.

"This official pokemon triple gym battle between Red the challenger and Cilan, Chili, and Cress, the gym leaders, is about to begin. Each side will send out three pokemon and no substitutions can be made. Only when all three pokemon on one side are unable to battle, will the opponent be declared the winner. Each side please select your pokemon now."

The three brothers held up their pokeballs and spoke together.

"We'll show you our pokemon first. Go!"

Three flashes of light erupted from within the red and white balls. The lights vaporized and in their place stood three monkeys.

One green, one red, and one blue.

The three monkeys looked nearly identical in appearance, with only few alterations.

The green monkey had what looked like a tree-like formation on its head. Its mouth stood gaping to all.

"Pansage!"

The red monkey had flame shaped hair. One of its arms was raised to its ear, as if trying to hear something.

"Pansear!"

The top of the blue monkey head was shaped like a fountain. Both of its eyes had a horizontal line going through them.

"Panpour!"

"You are in the presence of the three elemental monkeys of the Striaton Gym!"

Red studied his opponents. The three simian pokemon watched him with curiosity. Red pulled out his pokedex and analyzed each one.

_Pansage_

_The Grass Monkey Pokémon_

_Pansage often dwells deep in the forest. It shares the leaves on its head with weary-looking Pokémon. Eating a leaf from its head whisks weariness away as if by magic and are known to relieve stress._

_Pansear_

_The High Temp Pokemon_

_Pansear lives in caves within volcanoes. When it is angered, the temperature of its head tuft reaches 600º F. It uses its tuft to roast berries. _

_Panpour_

_The Spray Pokemon_

_The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. Plants that receive its water grow large. It does not thrive in dry environments and keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail._

"So this is a Grass, Fire, and Water Type Gym." Red realized.

"Exactly." Cress explained. "Normally, we would battle according to which starter pokemon a Unova Trainer had chosen. But this is our first official triple battle with a challenger."

"So you'd better make it count Red! Which of your pokemon are you going to use to ignite the spirit in us?" Chili asked quickly.

Red pulled out the P-Switcher and scrolled through the various screens.

"I choose you!"

From the three white beams of light appeared his choices.

A second later he was forced to the ground.

"Ba!"

"Ow! Yeah. I love you too girl. Now could you please get off, you're crushing me…"

The dino nodded her leafy head and got into position with her teammates.

"Bui!" Cried the water type from Sinnoh

"Riolu!" Taunted the tiny blue jackal.

Red got up and called to the gym leaders.

"Hey…would you guys mind if I let one of my new pokemon come out and watch our battle? I think it could really help him learn what a Pokemon battle is really about."

"I don't see any problems with that." Said Cilan.

"Agreed." Said his two brothers.

Red pulled out another pokeball. Out came a tiny, blue and white otter.

"Osha?" The little guy tilted his head to the side, curious about what was going on.

"Hey Oshawott, do you want to watch a real gym battle?" Red asked.

"Osha!" The little pokemon spoke.

"Okay then." He turned to face his opponents. "I'm ready."

The referee looked at both sides and saw that all was prepared.

"Are both combatants ready?" The four nodded. "Then let the battle begin!"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

Despite the patches of blue sky, appearing through the canopy of the forest, both May and Alder could sense a storm was brewing.

Alder had been explaining to May about Unova. To her delight, he revealed that Unova was going to begin having Contests within the year.

Currently, the two were trudging through the middle of a vast forest on the outskirts of Driftveil.

"So how much father do we need to go?" May asked.

"Yeah. I'm tired. " Said a childish voice.

"You shouldn't complain Victini! You can fly!"

Victini stuck his tongue out playfully and flew ahead of them.

"Don't worry you three, the trees are starting to thin. That means we'll be out of this forest soon and we can fly all the way to our destination."

May sighed. Manaphy stirred and slowly awakened.

"Oh Manaphy! I didn't mean to wake you." May said.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Manaphy asked.

"Nothing."

"Mama…what's really wrong?"

May sighed. Kids were a lot smarter than adults gave them credit for.

"I…I just…miss Ash…"

Manaphy wrapped his stubby arms around May and hugged her tight.

"I miss Papa too."

A few minutes of silence passed until Alder spoke once more.

"May look! There's the edge of the forest!"

They quickened their pace and within another minute, wide open skies had appeared. May felt Victini's invisible form (a trick she and Alder had learned along the way) beside her.

"Alder…something doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry. That's just your nerves talking." Alder pulled out a pokeball. "And now we fly."

"…Stop."

"Who said that?" Alder asked.

"It came from over there." May said.

And sure enough, three people appeared right where May had pointed.

"Good senses May." Alder complimented her. "Now who are you three?"

"... Impressive, young girl. We, the Shadow Triad, are beings of shadows...and not easily noticed. You must possess infinite amounts of wisdom to sense us."

"What do you want?" May questioned.

"…Our mission… was to speak only with the girl, but so be it."

"What do you mean?" Alder asked. "What do you want with her?"

"At Liberty Island…you stopped our plans…"

"Your plans….you're part of Team Plasma!"

"Ghetsis…we have always sworn our loyalty to Ghetsis. He was filled with rage when he was informed of your actions."

"I saved Victini from you!"

"Our Lord N's ambitions…we will fulfill them. He will become the Hero."

"The Hero…" Alder mumbled.

"Ghesis has a message for you. We don't feel anything, when we say this... But you may feel something"

"Surrender or your world shall lose its ash."

"ash…?"

"Ghetsis... What did he mean? What does he plan to do? Why did he choose you? There's no way to know now. Is he testing you? Or...using you?"

May was silent.

"We have always been and will always be the loyal servants of our Lord."

"And we, the Shadow Triad, shall not let you escape ."

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

"Pansear, Flamethrower on Bayleef!" Chili shouted.

"All three of you, to the left!" Red yelled.

They nodded and the flames missed their mark entirely.

"Now Bayleef, use leaf storm! Riolu follow it and use force palm!"

True to its name, a literal storm of leaves crashed into the three helpless monkeys. Riolu slammed its glowing fists into all three of the blind apes.

"Panpour! Mud Sport!"

Though blind, the water simian still managed to spill a lake of mud onto Red's side of the battle field.

Bayleef and Buizel had both leapt to the side of the arena, avoiding the sludge. Riolu hadn't been as lucky and struggled to maintain its balance.

"Pansage Bite!"

"Buizel, use SonicBoom on Pansage!"

The grass monkey never even saw it coming. The invisible wave of energy slammed into Pansage sending it flying backwards until it slammed into the ground.

"Pansage! Are you okay?"

Just as quickly and it had fallen, the monkey jumped right back up.

"Sage!"

Riolu tried to move out of the mud but it was no use. Every single time it moved, the result was the same. A face-plant into the muck below.

The three leaders exploited this weakness.

"Pansear Flamethrower on Riolu!"

"Pansage, use Dig!"

Both did as commanded.

Pansage left a gaping hole in the ground and Riolu was left wide open. There was no way it would be able to avoid the hit.

"Buizel, use WaterPulse to intercept the Flamethrower!"

The water summoned its energy and began glowing. The ground began to shake as Pansage prepared to surface.

"Riolu!"

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

A flash of Green filled the battlefield.

"Bayleef…wha?"

The dinosaur slammed right into Riolu and sent the tiny pokemon flying out of the way of both attacks.

A millisecond later, the flames covered Bayleef and the earth opened up. Shards of the earth crashed into the female dinosaur as Pansage charged, sending her skyward.

"Bayleef!" Red cried.

"Osh!" Wailed Oshawott.

Bayleef soared high and then fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Red was beside her within a second.

"Bayleef! Are you okay? Please be okay!"

The combo attack had done a number on her. She had a nasty burn on her side and her underside was slightly swollen.

"Bay…" she mumbled.

And then, Red noticed something. A look of determination filled her eyes. He could see the fire burning within.

She jumped up and ran back into the battlefield.

"Bayleef wait…take it easy. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"BA!" She bellowed, and then roared at her opponents. The three chimps gulped.

Bayleef's eyes glowed pure emerald light. The beam spread all over her body.

Her neck grew longer and learner. Two antennae sprouted from its head. A giant flower had bloomed around her neck.

"No way…" Red gasped.

"Bui…"

"It can't be!"

"Pan…"

"Wott…"

"MEGANIUM!"

A tremor erupted in the earth from where the giant pokemon forced her feet.

"You evolved!" Red shouted.

The Herb Pokemon turned her long neck and stared at him with a look of adoration.

He noticed that her eyes had not changed to the color yellow like a normal MEganium. They had remained the same scarlet they always had been.

'Well, she's stubborn…I guess that means that some of her traits just won't disappear.'

It was then that a thought of dread entered his mind. 'Oh no…this means…this means that her body slams are going to be more powerful than ever…'

Meganium turned her attention back to the battle, with her opponents staring up at her in utter shock.

She reared onto her hind legs and then brought her front ones down the ground at full force.

A fissure cracked from where she had unleashed her power. Colossal roots exploded from within their home of the earth.

The elemental monkeys stood motionless, rooted to their places.

The power of Meganium reigned down upon the three, making them collapse instantly.

The roots retracted back into the ground, revealing the chimps, swirls in their eyes.

"P-Pansage, Pansear, a-and Panpour are all un…unable to b-b-battle," Spluttered the referee. "W-which makes the challenger, Red, the winner!"

"Meganium! You did it!" Red yelled. The earth trembled once more. "Oh no…"

Meganium pounced onto him, nearly making him black out. A few seconds later, he felt her head rub against his. Oshawott, Riolu and Buizel had somehow managed to squeeze in and celebrate as well.

"All you guys did amazing."

"Indeed. The bond between you and your pokemon is incredibly deep and complex." The voice of Cress said.

Meganium allowed him to stand so he could speak with the others.

"I've never had such an intense battle!" Declared Chili.

"Which is why you've proven your right to possess this, the Trio Badge." Cilan announced. He handed Red a small emblem which contained a ruby, sapphire, and emerald together in a row.

Red accepted it with honor.

"Thank you. That was a great battle."

"And we're going to train a million times harder so we'll beat you next time!" Chili shouted.

Red smiled. "Now that will be a battle I'll be looking forward to."

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

**Thanks To...**

sortofbored.

Demon Blood Feeder

Dark Jumper

Supernal Godzilla

Arkarian23

The Ambience

Typhlosion15

E-123 Omega mk2

Vital Info

Vaknuva

lil' ninj

severus6

lightning blade49

loveasconstruct

Aprotny

NEBSparky86

ZXCVBNMEM

Swagnilla-Ice0-1985

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

**Bragging Rights Go To...**

Master of Ice and Wuji Grey- Red wins the badge

Swagnilla-Ice0-1985-Red wins the battle

NEBSparky86-Red wins the triple battle. Unova Contests.

severus6- Red wins

Demonbloodfeeder- Buizel

Vital Info- Red working his way to becoming champion.

E-123 Omega mk2- Triple Battle

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

**Challenges**

**1.** What will Red do now?

**2.** What will May and Alder do?

* * *

TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC TMC

* * *

See you all next chapter.

SuperXbrother


End file.
